Perdido y olvidado
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Harry es un auror y se pierde en el mundo, intenta regresar a Londres pero antes conoce a Rebeca, un hada rara y a Jennifer, una pelirroja que le recuerda mucho a los Weasleys...[H&G aunque no lo parezca]
1. Una travesia insoportable

**Perdido y olvidado**

Capítulo 1: Una travesía inaguantable

Era un día de sol radiante. Harry Potter estaba descansado en una roca bajo un árbol que le daba algo de sombra. Había estado caminando por una hora sin ningún resultado: definitivamente no sabía en dónde se encontraba y no tenía manera alguna de comunicarse con Inglaterra o con algún ser humano que lo pudiese ayudar.

- ¡Y no puedo usar mi varita para desaparecer! – se quejó mientras tiraba unas piedritas al árbol. Sí, era cierto. Harry Potter no podía usar su varita para realizar grandes hechizos porque luego de la última gran batalla con Voldemort le aconsejaron no invocar ningún hechizo que requiriese gran concentración mental ya que eso podría consumirle toda la magia de su ser. Y no quería arriesgarse a ser un squib por el resto de su vida. Temía desaparecer porque no sabía en dónde estaba y cuánta energía iba a necesitar.

- El gran Harry Potter convertido en un squib... – suspiró – eso sí sería un buen titular para que Creevey ponga en el Profeta.

Ya habían transcurrido algunos cuantos años de aquella batalla. Y se odiaba por no querer reflexionar mucho sobre eso. Es que unos días después, o habría sido un año después, no podía decir exactamente cuando, un vacío se había adueñado de su mente y de su alma. Su vida posterior a Voldemort había fluido como un río que no tenía un final fijo. Solo sabía que en Hogwarts había decidido ser Auror, sabía que en la academia lo aceptaron a pesar de sus problemas con la magia, pero sabía que aun tenía algo pendiente por hacer y que aunque su mente lo convencía de que todo estaba bien, su espíritu lo quería persuadir de lo contrario.

Comprendía ahora que no tendría que haber aceptado ese trabajo en Italia. Se suponía que debía haber ido un agente del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero estaban todos ocupados entrenando dragones para reemplazar a los actuales guardias de Azkaban. Y Hermione Granger, quien trabajaba allí, le propuso a su jefe que lo llamaran a él. Ya se había mentalizado que cuando encontrara la manera de regresar a su departamento en Diagon Alley, lo primero que iba a hacer, seria decirle unas cuantas cosas a Hermione. Sentía que le salía fuego de sus fosas nasales, de la misma manera que hacen los dragones.

Insultó en el aire y se paró para seguir caminando y buscar alguna clase de señal que le indicase en qué parte del planeta se encontraba. Comenzó a tararear una canción que se le había pegado en la cabeza para no pensar mucho en su situación. Sabía que lo peor que podía sucederle, era que le diera un ataque de pánico. No. Se tenía que tranquilizar y tratar de pensar como un auror.

- ¿Qué es lo que haría Moody en una situación como esta? – pensó Harry - ¿Por qué no me habrán dado el entrenamiento de supervivencia que recibe cualquier auror? – y con un tono sarcástico que se le había pegado de tanto tiempo estar con Ron, continuó - ¡Oh, no! Es Harry Potter y, claro, todos asumen que porque venció a Voldemort va a poder superar cualquier obstáculo, como estar perdido EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA – la última parte necesitó gritarla sintiendo la frustración que se le iba cumulando cada segundo que pasaba allí.

- ¡Hey, loco, tené un poco de cuidado por donde caminás, che¿O no te dassss cuenta que hay otros sssseressss por acá? – una voz muy siseante le llamó.

Harry empezó a buscar la voz por todos lados pensando que no sólo estaba perdido físicamente, sino también se estaba perdiendo mentalmente.

- ¡Acá abajo, chabón! – Harry definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba escuchando una voz, y con un acento bastante particular. Harry empezó a buscar la voz por el suelo y encontró la fuente. Una viborita verde pardusca lo estaba mirando con ojos entrecerrados. Al menos, entrecerrados para una víbora. Parecía enojada. Harry se dio cuenta que casi la había pisado. Pero ahora sonrió un poco al ver a alguien que tal vez lo pudiese ayudar.

- Bendito sea Voldemort por haberme hecho capaz de hablar a las víboras – murmuró.

- Dime...

- Pancho, misss amigozz me dicccen Pancho.- Le aclaró mientras que se enroscaba en un arbusto para estar a la altura de Harry.

- Pues, Pancho. ¿Podrías decirme en donde estoy, no?

- ¡Claro que sssí! – Una gran ola de alivio estremeció a Harry y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Esssto esss la montaña, la másss alta por supuessssto.

Harry Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo y se tapó los ojos de pura frustración. – No mates al único ser que te puede llegar a ayudar en este caso. – Se dijo y miró fijamente a la viborita que ya había empezado a bajar del arbusto.

- ¡Espera!- Harry extendió la mano para que frenase y la víbora volvió a subir el arbusto.

- ¿Qué querésss?

- Necesito tu ayuda...

La viborita volvió a bajar del arbusto mientras que se reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Ayudar¿Yo? Creo que estásss muy confundido. Las víborasss ya no ayudan a losss de tu essspecccie. No, no, no. Esss que essstá passsado de moda. Ademásss no tengo tiempo para ayudar. Essstoy bussscando pareja para ir al baile anual en el bosssque.

Harry miraba atónito a la criatura. No sabía si tenía que reír. Jamás había escuchado de una víbora que se preocupara por estar a la moda ¿Y quién disponía la moda en estos confines de la tierra? Claro, eso era _si_ estaba en un confín de la tierra. Tal vez estaba en Inglaterra, o Francia (si era tan importante la moda) o aun seguía en Italia. Pero no se quería arriesgar.

- ¿Y podría ir yo al baile? – preguntó esperando encontrarse con víboras de mayor coeficiente intelectual que pudiesen brindar un poco más de ayuda.

- No – le contestó simplemente mientras se iba.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Harry exclamó detrás de ella.

- Sssimple, - dijo deteniendo su andar y dándose la vuelta para mirar a Harry, - losss humanosss no tienen permitido particccipar en ninguna actividad en el bosssque desssde hace variosss mileniosss ya. Essso hasssta lo sssaben losss másss tontosss. Pero tal vezzz vosss seasss másss tonto que un tonto... ¿cómo le dicccen¿Un gilimonqui? – y continuó arrastrándose por el suelo lleno de hierbas verdes que dificultaban encontrar al animalito.

Harry estaba desesperado ya. Pancho no parecía tan tonto como se veía. Tal vez lo diferente de este lugar era que los animales eran más inteligentes que los seres humanos. Tal vez... Y si lo eran, entonces eso significaba que no iba a tener que encontrar a ninguna otra persona para volver a Inglaterra. El único problema era que los animales, o al menos Pancho, no tenían la más mínima noción de geografía.

- ¡Pancho!, - Harry empezó a llamarlo para que la víbora no se fuera. Tenía que ir a ese baile. Definitivamente parecía la única solución por el momento. Tal vez fuese un riesgo pero era el riesgo que no lo iba a dejar sin magia.

- ¡¿Ahora que querésss, loco?! Ssse me haccce tarde...

- Es que necesito ir al baile – Pancho lo miró desconfiadamente y Harry decidió decirle la verdad. Suspiró – Mira, Pancho, estoy en graves problemas, necesito volver a mi tierra pero no sé cómo. Si me dejaras ir a ese baile tal vez encuentre a alguien que me pudiese ayudar...

La víbora lo miró por un rato sin moverse y luego bajó su cabecita y suspiró. Volvió su mirada a Harry y pareció oírle decir – Yo sssabía que no ssse podía llegar a esssperar nada bueno de un humano que podía comunicarssse con losss de mi essspecccie... – y luego dijo en voz más alta – Essstá bien, sssólo por esssta vezzz. Te llevo al baile pero con una condiccción...

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

- Que no vasss a decccir que fui yo el que te llevó. No quiero perder nada de prestigio allá. Me ssseguissstess, y yo no me di cuenta y... estem... y...

- No nos conocimos nunca. Sí, trato hecho. – Dijo Harry bastante satisfecho por haber llegado a un acuerdo.

- ¡Bien! Ahora necesito una hembra para que me acompañe. ¿Creésss que mi nueva piel esss lo sssuficientemente atractiva?

Harry contestó que sí, aunque en su opinión era bastante simplona. Claro está que Harry no era ninguna víbora y no tenía experiencia en ese campo. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo como para tener una relación seria y duradera con nadie como para obtener algo de experiencia. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse a discutir sobre ese tema. No quería amargarse con el hecho de que la vida no había sido nunca generosa con él, y que nunca tendría una familia más allá de lo que significaba su círculo de amigos.

Resulta que Harry ya casi no tenía tiempo para socializar mas allá de ese círculo, solo entablaba conversaciones con extraños por cuestiones laborales. Y jamás con otras intenciones. Aparte, desde que había terminado Hogwarts pasó su vida en actividades que le hicieran olvidar todo lo que había vivido. Todavía tenía pesadillas y le costaba mucho detenerse a reflexionar en los momentos que enfrentó a la mismísima muerte. Hermione una vez le dijo de manera muy sutil que intentara hablar con alguien, un psicólogo. Pero Harry no era una de esas personas que simpatizaban con esos analistas de cerebros. Para nada. Prefería no pensar, aunque en el fondo de su ser deseaba encontrar a alguien que entendiese sus problemas. Porque ese era el verdadero inconveniente. No importaba a quien le hablase, nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a ser capaz de comprenderlo como él deseaba.

Pero en el momento que empezó a dar vueltas sobre su problema, Pancho apareció acompañado de dos víboras mucho más grandes que él. La viborita iba orgullosamente arrastrándose como si fuese el dueño del mundo y le guiñó el ojo a Harry, o eso le pareció. Tan ridícula era la situación que Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

Haciéndose el distraído empezó a seguir a las víboras quienes llevaban una conversación muy animada. No por curiosear, pero porque no había otra cosa que hacer, Harry se puso a escuchar.

- ¿Qué decccíssss, Cata? Sssabés que yo no ssssería capazzz de hacccerte nada. Al menosss no como essse Pucho con el que sssaliste tanto la sssemana passsada. – le indicó Pancho a la víbora más grande.

- Esss verdad, Cata. Yo, sssi fuessse vosss, no le hablaría nunca más. Acá Panchito bonito esss un caballero de losss que ya no quedan. – Dijo la otra víbora con un tono de orgullo que daba risa.

Y Cata, la víbora más grande contestó – No me importa lo que digan... Ussstedes ssson unos jovenzzzuelos y no sssaben NADA. – Lo dijo en un tono tan terminante que hizo que las otras víboras se callaran. Harry seguía aguantando la risa. Jamás se imaginó ver una escena de telenovela mexicana entre unas víboras.

Continuaron caminando. Ya casi era de noche y se veía el sol ocultándose entre las montañas. Corría un viento fresco pero no molesto. Estaban aproximándose a un bosque tumultuoso. Harry miró a su alrededor y tomó la varita. Siempre caminando cautelosamente para no llamar la atención de Pancho y sus amigas. Una vez en la entrada, Pancho les indicó a las otras víboras que siguieran adelante, que él ya las iba a alcanzar. Cata y la otra lo miraron sospechosamente pero no dijeron nada y continuaron. Una vez que las perdió de vista se dirigió a Harry.

- Mirá, che... – le dijo en voz baja – ya essstamos llegando y te tenía que decccir algunasss cosssitas de antemano. – Harry escuchaba atentamente. – Cuando lleguemosss allí losss que más te van a poder ayudar ssson losss que másss te van a querer matar. Sssi querésss sssalir con vida, mejor disssfrazzzate de algún animal.

- ¡Pero no puedo¡No soy un animago! – Pancho tenía cara de perplejo y continuó.

- Al menos que quierasss seguir con vida yo te recomendaría ssseguir mi consssejo... pero sssi no podésss, viejo... essstá bien... Essstaba pensssando que tal vez te podríasss presssentar como el último gran mono del monte.

Ahora era Harry el que había puesto cara de perplejo. ¿Ultimo gran mono del monte? Eso sí que sonaba raro. Pero no dijo nada y dejó que continuara hablando.

- Nadie sssabe cómo eran, asssí que no va a ssser un problema. Pero la leyenda cuenta que el último gran mono del monte tenía la cossstumbre de meterssse el dedo en uno de esssos agujerosss por donde ressspirásss...

- ¿Meterme el dedo en la nariz? – Harry comenzó a pensar que todo eso era una broma.

- Sssí... ¿qué hay de malo en essso?

- No, nada... ¿Estás seguro?

- Por sssupuesssto – contestó con toda seguridad. – y ademásss tenésss que decir "rayosss y cccentellas" cada vez que terminésss de decccir algo.

- Esto es una locura – pensó Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

- Ssserá una locura pero pareccce que esss tu única sssoluccción.

Lamentablemente era cierto.

- ¡Ah¡Otra cosssa másss! – Harry no se podía imaginar qué otra locura tenía que hacer – no te presssentésss hasssta que no haya asssegurado un encuentro con Cata ¿Essstá claro?

- Sí, seguro...

Y ambos se adentraron al bosque en donde Harry se escondió detrás de unos árboles mientras que esperaba que Pancho se fuera con Cata. El baile consistía en un gran encuentro de criaturas del bosque en donde socializaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, con los del sexo opuesto. Pancho le indicó **discretamente** unos animales que estaban en un costado. Definitivamente daban miedo. Uno parecía ser una acromántula, una araña gigante como la que Harry y Ron se habían encontrado en el bosque de Hogwarts. Pero esta se veía diferente, más joven tal vez. A su lado había un quintaped (una bestia carnívora gigante con gran inclinación por comer humanos), una gran boa constrictora y otra bestia que jamás había visto en su vida: tenía cuatro ojos y el cuerpo de una serpiente.

De repente Harry vio que Cata y Pancho se estaban retirando. Otra vez Harry sintió ganas tremendas de reírse pero tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Así que se presentó ante las criaturas con un dedo en la nariz y dijo:

- Buenas noches seres de este bosque, soy el último gran mono del monte y venía a hacerles unas preguntas, rayos y centellas. – Harry se quedó callado sin mirar directamente a los ojos por temor a parecer irrespetuoso. Le parecía todo una ridiculez pero se sentía bastante seguro cosquilleando la varita en su bolsillo.

Mientras, las bestias se miraban perplejas las unas y las otras y se comenzaron a reír. Finalmente la acromántula habló:

- Humano, no es necesario toda la actuación, eso del último gran mono es una vieja broma que se hace por el bosque.

Harry levantó la mirada medio espantado y apretó la varita, asegurándose que aun seguía en su lugar.

- ¿Qué quiere? Hace mucho que no veíamos a ninguno de su especie por aquí. Y estoy seguro que mis amigos y yo disfrutaríamos mucho un festín con su carne. – con este último comentario Harry tragó saliva y se propuso matar a Pancho si salía vivo de esa situación.

- Estoy tratando de volver a mi tierra. Misteriosamente aparecí por aquí y no sé cómo regresar.

La acromántula sonrió – No es necesario que busque más, humano, nosotros solucionaremos todos sus problemas.

Harry vio la cara ansiosa de las otras bestias. Un líquido espeso comenzó a salir de la boca del quintaped. Y la bestia que no podía ubicar comenzó a acercarse. Harry dio tres pasos hacia atrás y apuntó su varita.

- Un paso más y se arrepentirán de haber deseado que sea su cena – les amenazó en la lengua de la serpiente sin darse cuenta. Y la boa hizo que la bestia desconocida parara.

- No sé quien eres, pero no recibimos a ningún humano en este bosque. Y hace años que no vemos a uno de los tuyos. Y menos a uno que pueda comunicarse con serpientes. – Harry seguía apuntando su varita – lamentablemente no podemos dejarte salir vivo... son las reglas.

Y así la bestia de cuatro ojos continuó avanzando hacia Harry...

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:**

**1. Chabón** es una expresión argentina, tengo entendido que originalmente la utilizaban en los tangos para referirse al matrero (aquel fugitivo de la ley que buscaba el campo para escaparse). Pero luego supongo que se mezcló con chavo, que usan los mexicanos. Y entonces ahora se usa igual que "chavo".

**2. Gilimonqui**… esta es una palabra inventada. Sería como una manera suave para decir cierta mala-palabra española que empieza con gil y termina con el femenino del pollo. En este caso es un gil y un monkey (mono en ingles). Si mal no recuerdo, y para dar los créditos correspondientes, la inventó Marta, la amiga de Teresa (que es mi amiga y repetía la palabra todo el tiempo).

Pancho y cia. hablan en argentino (solo que con demasiadas sss), así que se pueden dar una idea de donde esta Harry.

Comparé la situación entre las víboras con una telenovela mexicana, lo cierto es que se puede comparar con cualquier telenovela latina. Pero cuando escribí la historia era fanática de las que hacía Thalia y de no-me-acuerdo-cómo-se-llama que hizo La Usurpadora (entre otras…)

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esta es una historia viejísima (la comencé en el 2001), pero decidí que era hora de terminarla.

Quiero agradecer a Pottercita que aceptó ser mi betalectora a pesar de estar súper ocupada con un megaproyecto que ni siquiera le permite acabar sus historias.

Y por último, gracias a todos los que pasaron y dejaron sus opiniones. Las aprecio muchísimo.


	2. ¡Otra vez el héroe sensible!

**Capítulo 2 ¡Otra vez el héroe sensible!**

La bestia de cuatro ojos seguía avanzando sobre Harry. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry aturdió a los cuatro monstruos, se puso un hechizo en los pies que le permitían correr rapidísimo y salió disparando a la velocidad de la luz. Al rato miró hacia atrás y vio que la acromántula aun seguía persiguiéndolo. Se ve que acromántulas resisten mejor a los hechizos.

A pesar de esto Harry no le dio un ataque de pánico. Apuntó su varita a un árbol y lo derribó. El tronco cayó justo sobre el arácnido y Harry se detuvo sin sacarse el hechizo de los pies (esto le causaba unas terribles ganas de seguir corriendo, y para aplacar un poco la necesidad trotaba en el lugar).

- Supongo que ahora no me querrás comer – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sáqueme de aquí! – le ordenó la acromántula. Harry notó que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- ¿Para qué¿Para que me comas? – La bestia cerró los ojos para controlar su temperamento y luego los abrió con determinación.

- Si me saca de aquí prometo no comérmelo, ya nos has demostrado que no es cualquier humano, usted.

Harry lo observó por un momento analizando la situación. Si la acromántula estaba mintiendo simplemente tenía que salir corriendo. Después de todo, para algo no se había sacado el hechizo de los pies. Y no quería dejar a la pobre bestia, bueno, sí que era pobre debajo de ese árbol. Parecía estar sufriendo... Harry refunfuñó y apuntó su varita al tronco caído.

- Wingardium Leviosa – murmuró y el árbol salió volando. La acromántula se puso en sus ocho patas otra vez muy dolorida. Por lo que parecía ya no era capaz de correr. Miró por un instante Harry luego al suelo, como si estuviese pensando algo, y finalmente se arrojó sobre Harry. Fue todo tan rápido que todo vino por puro reflejo y tanta práctica en sus años en Hogwarts. Harry asestó la varita hacia la bestia y la mató. Así de simple. Y luego maldijo su propia existencia gritando en el medio del bosque y espantando a unos pájaros que parecían haber estado durmiendo.

Harry se sentó. Parecía que no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa. Acababa de haber usado un hechizo que sólo servía para mover cosas de un lugar a otro. Y la furia con lo que lo había invocado había causado la muerte de la acromántula. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. No, peor, estaba furioso... Estas cosas sólo le podían pasar a él. Por supuesto que había deseado matar al monstruo pero no lo iba a hacer. Su sentido de la moral no se lo permitía. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y además... además estaba que se moría del hambre. No había comido en todo el día. Sí. Mejor había que pensar en comida y no sumirse en su propia pena.

Se levantó en un suspiro y comenzó a caminar un poco. Si antes no sabía en donde estaba, ahora menos. Al correr había perdido toda la poca noción de la ubicación que se le había formado antes de encontrarse con Pancho. Y Pancho...

- Esa viborita de... – Harry dijo unas cosas que jamás se hubiese animado a decir enfrente de a madre de Ron.

Volvió a suspirar en frustración. No iba a comer esa noche. Iba a intentar dormir y por la mañana buscaría algo que comer. Pero primero tendría que poner algunos conjuros protectores a su alrededor en caso que alguna otra criatura lo descubriese.

Todo eso le tomó diez cortos minutos. Luego hechizó unas hojas para que le dieran la sensación de estar durmiendo en un suave colchón y cayó rendido. Antes de acostarse también conjuró un fuego azul que sólo daba calor y nada de humo. Este también le proveía algo de luz en la noche que se había hecho totalmente cerrada. Para completar el ambiente una brisa suave y fresquita corría y Harry se durmió más rápido que no sé qué.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo por completo. Cerró los ojos y lo que sintió después fue alguien que gritaba. Ya era de día, por supuesto, pero tuvo un sueño tan pesado que ni se dio cuenta. Prácticamente saltó al instante y se desesperó por buscar su varita que parecía no estar por ninguna parte. Pasaron cinco largos segundos en los que casi le agarra un ataque de pánico y se percató de que la varita nunca había dejado sus manos desde la noche anterior. Se insultó a sí mismo y salió corriendo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Tuvo que atravesar unos matorrales altísimos y tan tupidos que se rasguñó toda la cara.

Lo que vio después era una cosa que no se iba a olvidar jamás. Un hada estaba gritando a todo pulmón como una soprano cantando una nota muy alta de ópera, una de esas notas capaz de romper cualquier copa de cristal (o de vidrio bien duro si eso es posible). Al parecer un sapo la había estado atacando y el pobre animalito ahora quería salir corriendo pero parecían atorados y no se podían despegar.

Entonces Harry tomó al sapo y al Hada (que seguía gritando porque no veía nada ya que tenía los ojos cerrados) e intentó despegarlos. Lamentablemente algo muy raro los mantenía unidos. Los revisó un poco vio que había un pedazo de cinta adhesiva. Harry quedó con cara perpleja. Eso significaba que estos dos habían estado en contacto con alguna civilización. Enseguida los despegó con la varita. El sapo salió disparando por un lado y el hada seguía gritando.

Era una pena que las hadas no pudiesen hablar. Si no, tal vez, lo hubiese podido ayudar. Suspiró en resignación y justo cuando iba a dejar al hada en una flor de las que cubría el matorral por donde él había tenido que pasar, la pequeña criatura abrió los ojos, miró para todos lados como buscando al sapo y luego a Harry y le sonrió.

- ¿Me salvaste la vida? – le dijo más en forma de afirmación que de pregunta.

- Sí, supongo que... – Y Harry soltó al hada como si tuviese fuego en las manos y la pequeña cosita empezó a volar frente a Harry. Las hadas no podían hablar ese era un hecho tan obvio como el hecho de que en Hogwarts no se podía utilizar electricidad. Harry se empezó a masajear la cabeza, definitivamente estaba en un lugar extraño y ya tenía un dolor de cabeza más insoportable que una hora trabajando con Malfoy.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con cara de preocupada.

- Sí, es sólo que este lugar es muy raro – dijo Harry mientras que se apoyaba en un árbol para ver si se le iba el dolor de cabeza.

- Lo es ¿verdad? – dijo el hada moviéndose tanto que Harry tenía que mover la cabeza a todos lados para no perderla. – nunca antes había podido hablar con gente pero acá lo hago muy seguido.

- ¿Quieres decir que has visto más gente? – Le preguntó sin tratar de sonar muy entusiasmado.

- ¡Uy! Sí, un montón. Por los jardines ¿vistes? – Otra vez el acento raro parecido al de Pancho, se dio cuenta Harry.

- Me imagino – le contestó pensando de qué manera le podría pedir que le enseñase en donde había más gente.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás acá? – le preguntó el hada con una mirada medio perdida.

- No sé... ¿sabes en dónde puedo conseguir comida? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en su estómago dolorido.

- ¡Uy! Pero si acá hay un montón – le dijo mientras que volaba hacia una flor y comenzaba a beber el néctar. Harry la miró y pensó que tal vez el hada creía que los humanos comían lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Quieres que beba eso? – le preguntó señalando a las flores.

- ¡Claro¿Qué más si no? – néctar le chorreaba de la boca y a pesar de que Harry jamás había intentado probar néctar, su estómago tronó tanto que hasta tuvo eco en las profundidades del bosque. – ¡Hey! Escuchame, el néctar es muy bueno para la vista, y para el cutis, y para las alas... y para... – de repente se dio cuenta cual era el problema y lo miró a Harry preocupada - ¡No tenés alas! Tal vez sea una buena idea que comas esas hojas de ahí, por ahora- le señaló un matorral - Sirven para quitar el hambre – Sin decir una palabra más Harry se lanzó hacia el matorral y se devoró casi hasta el tronco. El hada se quedó atontada con la boca abierta, mirándolo comer.

Media hora más tarde Harry estaba acostado con un dolor insoportable por tanto comer.

- No deberías haber comido a esa velocidad – le reprimió el hada.

Harry gruñó y se puso en posición fetal en el piso.

- Definitivamente... – suspiró el hada – si me das un momento tal vez te pueda dar algunas hierbas para aplacar el dolor.

Harry volvió a gruñir y se esforzó para decirle que por favor se apresurara.

El hada desapareció por un rato que se le hizo eterno a Harry. Sentado allí no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su dolor de panza. Se sentía como un imbécil. Odiaba depender de los demás... pero ahora no le quedaba otra. Le iba a tener que preguntar al hada si sabía en donde estaba, y si lo podía llevar a algún lugar con gente.

Cuando el hada volvió Harry miró sospechosamente la mezcla rara que tenía que digerir. Pero un punzón en su barriga le indicó que no había otra solución para su problema estomacal.

Al instante que lo comió su estomagó tronó y un gas verdoso se vio salir por debajo de la ropa de Harry. Al ver esto Harry se puso colorado y pidió perdón. Aunque el hada no le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él en una flor.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó en voz baja, como esperando que su respuesta fuese un secreto.

Harry se quedó observándola con curiosidad.

- A través de un portal en Italia

- ¿Italia¿Dónde queda eso? – continuaba hablando en un tono misterioso.

Harry se sentó en una posición más cómoda.

- Por ahí...

- Ah... – dijo el hada afirmando con la cabeza como que sabía donde quedaba "ahí". – Donde hay mucha gente¿verdad?

Harry sonrió y le contestó que sí.

-Ya no quedan muchos de los míos por ahí... se fueron cuando la gente empezó a construir esas enormes casas... – el hada suspiró – Pero acá es diferente... la gente es más considerada... – El hada lo miró preocupada - No me dijiste tu nombre, todos tienen un nombre, supongo que vos también tenés uno. Y es de mala educación no presentarse. No quiero decir que sos un mal educado, al menos tenés un gran corazón porque salvaste mi vida y no-te imaginás que tan agradecida te estoy. Pero aun así¿no creés que tengo derecho a saber a quién le debo mi vida? Supongo que, después de todo no sos tan considerado como yo creía – El hada se puso a llorar – Y no sé como voy a hacer para devolverte la vida.

Harry estaba completamente aturdido. La forma rápida con lo que había dicho todo le recordó a Hermione y tenía un no sé qué que le recordaba a Dobby, el elfo que tantos problemas le había causado en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y sería un honor saber el tuyo – Harry le sonrió y pareció tener efecto en el hada que puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me llaman Rebeca, Harry – dijo el nombre saboreando el sonido de cada letra.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Rebeca... – Harry se detuvo un instante dudando preguntarle si sabía como llevarlo hacia algún lugar con gente. Pero antes de decir una palabra.

- Tal vez te podría enseñar los hermosos jardines que hace la gente por acá. Son hermosos. Pero seguramente ya lo sabés por que sos uno de ellos¿no? Están detrás de esa montaña, pero primero tenemos que salir de este bosque. Siempre me dio mucho miedo este lugar. Y no hubiese llegado acá si no fuese por ese sapo asqueroso...

Harry, al fin puso cara de alivio. Le sonrió.

- Me encantaría conocer esos jardines que tanto te gustan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NOTA DE AUTORA_

_Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. A mi me gusta porque aparece Rebeca. _

_Como siempre, las criticas (buenas y malas) son altamente apreciadas. _


	3. Vida humana ¡Al fin!

**_Capítulo tercero: Vida humana... ¡Al fin!_**

Rebeca parecía ser una criatura muy amigable con todos. Pero después de varias horas junto a ella. Harry tenía la certeza de que no había ser más pesado (a pesar de su tamaño y su cuerpo ligero). Se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de flores, jardines, amigos, y más flores, y diferentes hadas, y más flores: unas verdes, otras blancas, otras rosas, violetas, fucsias, grandes, medianas, pequeñas, redondas, azules, triangulares, caídas, podridas... Y para sumarle a su conversación, estaba el ir y venir de su andar.En algún momento Harry sólo escuchaba un zumbido y se preguntó si el problema con las hadas y los humanos no era un problema de idiomas, sino uno de incomprensión y falta de paciencia hacia las criaturas. Se imaginó preguntándoselo a Hagrid, pero luego se acordó que Hagrid hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba entre ellos. Se había ido a la próxima gran aventura, como Dumbledore y un montón de otras personas...  
Harry suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. En parte porque estaba cansado de tanto caminar y no ver señas de que estuviesen llegando a algún lugar. Y en parte porque le estaba volviendo el dolor de cabeza. Rebeca, sin embargo siguió de largo sin notar que Harry había parado a descansar. Y luego se dio la vuelta y se puso roja de la furia.  
- ¿Acaso me estabas abandonando¡Ya te voy avisando que desde el instante que me salvaste la vida, nos une una especie lazo que me indica por donde estás! Así que la próxima vez que intentes escaparte de mí ya sabés...  
Harry la miró pero no le dijo nada. Estaba de muy mal humor. Y no se iba a mejorar hasta llegar a ver a alguna persona. Se dejó absorber por la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Todo parecía muy pacifico por allá. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de que lo estaban persiguiendo todo el tiempo. Ahora que se ponía a pensar sobre el asunto, se estaba poniendo bastante paranoico desde que había llegado a ese lugar de locos. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tal vez podría imaginarse que estas eran las vacaciones que tanto había soñado. Sin nadie a su alrededor, sin ningún problema serio... ¡Claro! Todo esto sería ideal si no estuviese perdido. No le gustaba para nada la idea de imaginarse como estarían todos en Inglaterra por su culpa. Titulares en cada periódico imaginable diciendo que Harry Potter había desaparecido, y preguntándose si no era obra de Voldemort. En el fondo, le hacia un poco de gracia. Pero le preocupaba muchísimo que sus amigos se estuviesen preocupando por él.  
Y la terrible sensación de que lo estaban persiguiendo aun la sentía. Exactamente no podía decir que sabía que había alguien persiguiéndolo. Pero se le paraban los pelitos detrás del cuello cada vez que eso ocurría. Y desde que había llegado, había tenido esa sensación.  
Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no estaba siendo paranoico. Y apoyó su cabeza en el suelo. Miró el cielo azulado. Raras veces se veía un cielo tan azulado en Inglaterra. Muchas nubes por aquellas tierras.  
- Realmente, – pensó Harry – no me molestaría estar de vacaciones por aquí...  
Tomó una siesta. Otra vez la brisa cálida que llevaba el olor a pino del bosque que ya habían dejado el día anterior lo ayudó a dormirse más rápido.  
Abrió los ojos cuando ya era casi de noche. El sol se estaba ocultando por detrás de las montañas. Rebeca estaba jugando con unos pedacitos de césped. Harry se puso de pie y encendió un fuego azul para esa noche. La miró a Rebeca, y ella se fue a buscar comida. Al parecer dos días juntos ya les había dado una conocida rutina a los dos. Al momento volvió con una gran cantidad de hojas. Esta vez Harry no se lanzó hacia ellas, sino que esperó a que Rebeca las dejara y luego empezó a comer. La verdad era que esa dieta también lo estaba volviendo loco. Y por eso quería apresurar el paso. Decidió que partirían lo antes posible. Y que si al día siguiente no llegaban a ningún lugar, entonces tendrían que viajar de noche.  
De repente Harry se despertó y vio que todo a su alrededor era una mancha verdosa. Inmediatamente buscó sus anteojos por el suelo, pero no los encontraba.  
- ¡Rebeca? – la llamó - ¡Rebeca¿En donde estás? – Harry empezó a sentir que lo miraban con mayor fuerza que antes. Una ola de escalofríos lo envolvió y rápidamente sacó su varita apuntándola a la mancha verdosa que lo rodeaba.  
Sin darse cuenta la mancha verdosa comenzó a tomar forma, el bosque. Se tocó la cara con la intención de sentir sus anteojos pero no estaban allí. Suspiró.  
Aun era de noche pero veía claramente su alrededor gracias a la luz que emitía el fuego azulado. Una ráfaga de viento frío lo hizo mirar hacia atrás, allí vio una sombra de alguien y corrió hacia ella, pero en el instante que se movió se tropezó. Y despertó de un saltó con la respiración acelerada.  
Parpadeó un poco para darse cuenta que había estado soñando. Y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Rebeca ya estaba despierta y bailaba en la corola de una flor. Harry se levantó y miró alrededor para asegurase que esta era la realidad.  
- Vamos, Rebeca, si hoy no me muestras esos jardines, entonces me vas a tener que llevar a un loquero.  
- ¿Qué es un loquero? – preguntó acercándose a Harry.  
- Es a donde ponen a la gente que no se comporta como gente – le dijo sin hacerle mucho caso.  
Al parecer la respuesta la había dejado media preocupada y continuó dándole vueltas.  
- Pero vos te comportás como toda la gente... – entonó como protesta.  
- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero si no veo uno de esos jardines pronto, entonces voy a dejar de comportarme como tal.  
Rebeca puso cara de extrema preocupación y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. El hada realmente era sobre protectora. Y era irónico, al menos así lo creía él, que una criatura tan pequeña fuese capaz de preocuparse tanto.  
- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Rebeca totalmente decidida – Si nos movemos vamos a llegar esta tarde...  
Y así comenzaron a caminar. Repitiendo la situación anterior: Rebeca una máquina de hablar y Harry pensando en lo patética que era su vida. Pero finalmente llegaron a la cima de una montaña tan alta que permitía ver grandes distancias a la redonda.  
- Rebeca, creo que allá hay un jardín – Harry señaló un amontonamiento de colores que se podrían interpretar como un jardín.  
- No..., eso no es un jardín, - dijo ella medio pensativa. Harry la miró para ver que era lo que pasaba y vio que sus ojos se habían agrandado, como si estuviese en una clase de trance.  
- ¿Entonces qué es? – dijo Harry mirándola y buscando su varita presintiendo que no era nada bueno.  
Rebeca tardó en contestar, pero luego suspiró y lo miró con un aire triste en los ojos y los hombros caídos.  
- Ese era mi hogar – dijo en voz baja. Paró por un instante y Harry no sabía qué decir. Parecía ser un asunto delicado. Y él, más que nadie, sabía lo horrible que era que te obligaran a hablar de algo que no querías. Sin embargo, la naturaleza habladora de Rebeca no la paró, - desde... desde, - miró al suelo, temiendo verle a los ojos, - que me salvaste la vida no puedo ir a allá.  
Harry se quedó duro en su lugar. Ahora era culpable de haber desterrado a alguien de su hogar. Una cosa más para agregar en la larga lista de cosas que era culpable de haber ocasionado.  
- Perdón, lo siento mucho... – dijo él sintiéndose terriblemente mal.Rebeca le sonrió, - ¿Por qué te voy a perdonar? – dijo riéndose, - ahora soy libre, puedo volar a lugares que antes eran prohibidos. No te preocupés, estoy perfectamente bien. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido despedirme de algunos de mis amigos... – suspiró – pero ya los veré en otro momento.  
Harry no contestó. La miró preocupado.  
- ¿Entonces¿Ves algún jardín por ahí? – trató de cambiar el tema.  
- Están por allá – dijo señalando un pequeño bosque, a una gran distancia de lo que era el hogar de Rebeca. – Al menos allá está mi favorito. La dueña tiene las mejores flores del mundo. Se pasa todo el tiempo trabajando en su jardín... es un paraíso – sus ojos habían adquirido un aire soñador que le hizo sonreír a Harry.  
- ¿La conoces?  
- La he visto, si es eso a lo que te referís, pero no he hablado nunca con ella. – Volvió su mirada al bosque – pero es una adulta y no podemos hablar con adultos, al menos no podía – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Harry le sonrió y Rebeca pareció derretirse ante ese gesto. Al parecer la criaturita estaba enamorándose de Harry ¡Alguien más que se unía al club de fans!  
A partir de ese punto la caminata se hizo más agradable. O, al menos, así lo creyó Harry. El simple hecho de saber que ya estaban a unas horas de ver a alguien humano era suficiente como para alegrarle el momento a cualquiera.  
Y por fin vieron una pequeña casa a lo lejos. Era totalmente de madera y unas flores que no parecían reales la rodeaban. Harry suspiró y le indicó a Rebeca que se escondiera, no quería arriesgar encontrarse con ningún muggle. Así que el hada se metió en uno de sus bolsillos.  
Harry tomó aire, puso su mejor cara sonriente (recordando a Lockhart) y empezó a acercarse a la casita. Caminó por el caminito que lo dirigía a la puerta principal y notó que el lugar estaba repleto de mariposas y de un brillo extraño hipnotizante. Por eso le gustaba tanto el lugar a Rebeca, no había dudas que era magnífico.  
Tocó la puerta pero nadie parecía contestar. Se fijó si había algún timbre, pero no encontró ninguno.  
- ¿Crees que se han ido? – le preguntó a Rebeca.  
- Tal vez esté trabajando en el jardín – susurró ella.  
Harry, entonces, empezó a caminar alrededor de la casa sin ningún resultado. Pero luego, entre la flora, vio que una de las flores subía ¿O no era una flor¡Era una cabeza! Harry quedó boquiabierto. Allí estaba la dueña del famoso jardín. Al parecer había estado durmiendo entre sus flores. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello rojo. Estaba peinado en una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta los pies, aunque en ese momento algunos mechones le caían en forma despeinada y le daban el aspecto de una criatura surreal. Se estiró dando un bostezo despreocupado y Harry notó lo alta que era.  
Harry se quedó sin palabras, ni podía moverse. La muchacha se dio vuelta y vio a Harry. Cuando lo notó reaccionó más o menos como él. Se le abrieron los ojos y puso una mano en su boca de puro asombro. Se acercó a él y cuando Harry se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos revoltosos, ella le vio la cicatriz y murmuró un "Harry Potter" entre los dientes. Sus ojos inmediatamente se le fueron hacia atrás y cayó desmayada. Por suerte, sabemos que Harry tenía buenos reflejos y la atajó antes de caerse en el suelo.  
Harry miró a Rebeca en busca de ayuda. Pero el hada ya se había hipnotizado con tanta flor y desapareció. Harry se rió. Una de esas pocas risas que le llegaban a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se reía de verdad. Esta chica, al parecer, era una bruja y lo conocía. Por una vez en su vida se alegró de llamarse Harry Potter y tener esa horrible cicatriz.  
Harry trató de despertarla pero sin ningún resultado. Decidió que la tenía que meter en la casa, pero no sabía cómo. La apoyó cuidadosamente en el suelo y tomó su varita.  
- _Alohomora_ – la puerta se abrió y llevó a la chica a un sillón que estaba allí. Entonces trató de revivirla. – _Ennervate_ – Los ojos se le abrieron y saltó de puro susto cuando lo vio otra vez.  
-Te hubiese preparado un té, pero no es mi casa y no quise parecer maleducado.  
- ¡Harry¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Harry se empezó a reír, y ella puso cara de confusión. ¡Uy, perdón! – Se pasó las manos por un delantal que tenía puesto con el objetivo de sacarse la tierra que tenía en ellas después de haber estado trabajando afuera y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, - mi nombre es Jennifer Weaver es un gusto hablar contigo. Ya mismo me voy a preparar té, sí, creo que esa es una buena idea, hmmm, té. Típica bebida inglesa para un típico mago inglés... – En todo este hablar paró en seco frente a una de las alacenas y lo miró fijamente. – Perdón... es que no todos los días recibo la visita de alguien famoso – le dijo en voz baja y con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.  
Harry le sonrió y se sentó en la mesa mientras que Jennifer preparaba la taza de té. Tenía miedo de que la chica no fuese de confiar. Tantos años en guerra le enseñaron que no importa que tan atractiva sea la persona a quien le está hablando, uno nunca puede estar cien por cien seguro de la verdad. La chica parecía buena, pero las apariencias engañaban. Iba a tener que tener cuidado con lo que decía.  
- ¿No eres de aquí, no? – trató de empezar una conversación.  
- No – dijo simplemente mientras que echaba el agua caliente en una taza.  
- ¿De donde eres?  
- Inglaterra  
Harry tomó la taza de té y la miró preocupado. Su estómago le decía que por fin iba a recibir comida como la gente, su mente le prevenía que tuviese cuidado.  
- _¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?_ – pensó y suspiró. Luego levantó su mirada y vio que Jennifer lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida.  
- No tiene veneno... no te preocupes  
Harry le sonrió y encogió sus hombros.  
- _¿Qué puedo perder si tomo un té envenenado? Sólo mi vida..._ - pensó Harry, - _sólo mi vida._  
Se arriesgó, después de todo por algo lo habían puesto en Gryffindor. Un calor inexplicable le invadió el cuerpo entero y se sintió elevarse del suelo.  
Harry no lo podía creer, ese té era una delicia total. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos tratando de disfrutar por completo esa sensación.  
Jennifer comenzó a reírse y Harry la miró con sorpresa.  
- Perdón... es que jamás he visto a alguien disfrutar tanto de un mate cocido.  
Harry miró con cara de perplejo a la taza.  
- Mate cocido, dices que se llama esta cosa¿eh? – dijo sonriendo de costado. – No está nada mal... – tomó un poco más.  
- También debo confesar que tengo una receta secreta – dijo en un susurro, esperando que sólo Harry la escuchara (aunque eran los únicos allí).  
Harry sonrió y terminó su "mate cocido". Jennifer empezó a abrir todas las alacenas, luego encogió los hombros y dio un largo suspiro.  
- Me temo que no hay nada para comer esta noche... – dijo Jennifer – no estaba esperando visitas.  
Harry volvió a sonreír y trató de convencerla de que no había ningún problema. Aunque en el fondo, su estómago suplicaba que le dieran la debida atención.  
- Mañana a primera hora tendré que visitar a la señora Capostagno, – se dijo a sí misma – me imagino que te quedarás aquí hasta que puedas comunicarte con alguien en Inglaterra.  
- Si no es un prob...  
- ¡Para nada, Harry! – luego paró de hablar y miró a Harry otra vez un poco sonrojada y agregó en voz baja – Creo que el cuarto que está en el ático necesita que lo limpien un poco...  
Inmediatamente Jennifer tomó su varita y fue al ático.  
Harry se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado la chica unos segundos atrás y luego de suspirar y mover la cabeza en un "no" de incredulidad volvió a su tarea de llenarse la taza con un poco más del brebaje mágico...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Autora**

Este solia ser mi capitulo favorito. Pero tengo otros mejores ahora. Aparte tengo la sensacion que la gente cree que Jennifer y Harry harian una buena pareja, pero todos sabemos a quien pertenece el corazon de Harry, a Ginny, POR SUPUESTO! Jeje...

Por favor, se agradecen cualquier tipo de comentario.


	4. Aburrimiennto

Si notan un cambio de tono es porque los capitulos anteriores fueron escritos 5-6 años atras, los cuales abandone por completo hasta que relei el resumen de la historia original y me parecio que debia continuarla. Espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 4: Aburrimiento**

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente permitiendo que la luz del nuevo día se filtrara en sus pupilas desenfocadas. Estiró el brazo lánguidamente hacia la caja que estaba al lado de la cama y tanteó con cuidado para agarrar sus anteojos Se los colocó y dio un bostezo sonoro, desperezándose sin escrúpulo alguno.

Se sentó sin ganas y observó la habitación con más atención. Estaba en un ático con el techo mas bajo de lo normal, lo que no permitía caminar totalmente erguido y donde había que estar previniendo constantemente de no golpearse la cabeza. Harry ya creía que tenía unos cuantos moretones. Se froto la cabeza pensando en la noche anterior.

Tampoco tenía mucha noción del tiempo, ya que todo el ático era iluminado por una ventana circular minúscula que, asimismo, estaba casi cubierta de cajas sin vaciar. Después de todo era un ático, y los áticos sirven como depósito.

No podía quejarse. Estaba durmiendo en una cama caliente y el lugar parecía agradable. El contacto humano era un cambio significante comparado a lo que habían sido los últimos días en el bosque. Además, el prospecto de poder comunicarse con sus amigos en Inglaterra lo puso de buen humor al instante. Por ahora se iba a preocupar solamente de disfrutar sus pocas horas allí.

Mientras se vestía, repasaba la conversación que había tenido con su anfitriona. Lo primero que le pregunto fue su localización.

– Estamos en Sudamérica, - le dijo Jennifer mientras cortaba algunas hojas de lechuga para hacer una pobre ensalada como cena – cerca de una población de magos bastante grande, pero nadie habla en inglés.

Dejó la lechuga a un lado y lo miro fijamente

– Jamás me imaginé que una persona tan entrenada como tú podría perderse – le recriminó con un dejo sardónico y luego suspiró mirando al suelo –, tampoco quiero preguntar las causas de tu situación, porque tengo el presentimiento que debe ser confidencial – le sonrió expectante.

Harry estudio su mirada, intentado reconocer la inocencia y honestidad en su pregunta. Solo vio curiosidad al desnudo.

– Alguien convirtió uno de los ladrillos de un ruina romana en un traslador y me trajo aquí. No hay nada curioso en eso, solo el hecho que tengo que informarlo a las autoridades.

Jennifer suspiró y miró hacia la ventana en la cocina. Ya era de noche.

­– Mañana va a ser complicado ir al pueblo, va a llover y tengo miedo que se desate una tormenta peligrosa. La señora Capostagno nos puede dar algunas provisiones hasta que termine el temporal, también le podríamos pedir su lechuza.

– ¿No tienes tu propia lechuza?

– No tengo suficiente dinero para esos lujos, – contesto sonrojándose un poco.

Harry no quería dar la impresión de estar apurado, así que aceptó inmediatamente la realidad y trataría de tomar todo con calma. Y por eso estaba en una habitación en el ático terminando de ponerse su camisa, sin tener una remota idea de la hora que era. Esperaba que fuese temprano.

Bajó las escaleras deterioradas y ruidosas por el tiempo y llegó a un pequeño hall donde había varias puertas, una iba a un baño otra al cuarto de Jennifer y la última se abría hacia la cocina.

Fue a asearse al baño e inmediatamente fue a la cocina. La mesa estaba puesta como para desayunar: había te y tarta de melaza. Harry se alegró, tarta de melaza era una de sus comidas favoritas, y se ubicó en la mesa.

– Buenos días, Harry, – Jennifer le sirvió una taza llena del te verdoso que le había dado el día anterior.

– Buenos días, – Harry observó que las mesadas de la cocina estaban llenas de latas y otros víveres ­– veo que ya conseguiste las provisiones, pensé que íbamos a ir juntos.

– Lo cierto es que no te quise despertar, aparte solo tengo una escoba y no me quedaba nada de polvo flu, por suerte ya conseguí lo suficiente como para acercarnos al pueblo. –Tomó un tarro enorme con un polvo plateado brillante. El problema es que la tempestad va a comenzar en cualquier momento y por un problema de seguridad las chimeneas se desconectan – asió la taza con las dos manos, bebió un poco del te y dejó la taza en la mesa. – Yo tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, así que te voy a tener que abandonar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en la casa, pero no te acerques a mis plantas.

– ¿Pudiste conseguir una lechuza? ­– preguntó esperanzado.

Jennifer se dio una palmada en la frente

– ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? Me olvide por completo de preguntar si me la prestaban. Disculpame, sinceramente…

Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó hipnotizado con el sabor de la comida. Estaba muy feliz, como si lo estuviesen drogando, pero no le importaba nada. Se sentía muy bien.

Jennifer se había ido, y Harry no sabia que hacer con su tiempo libre. Miró a su alrededor y no le gustaba pensar que iba a estar encerrado por un largo tiempo allí. Le traía un recuerdo incómodo de lo que probablemente hubiese sentido su padrino, Sirius Black, encerrado en la mansión londinense. Asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas y vio que Rebeca volaba de flor en flor. Decidió tomar algo de aire antes de que empezara a llover. Había algo de viento y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de espesas nubes grises.

Harry comenzó a repasar las cosas que debía hacer, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione seguro que era una maraña de nervios en ese momento y estaría insistiendo a Ron que aumentaran la cantidad de Aurors responsables de la búsqueda de Harry Potter. Y la familia de Ron también estaría persiguiéndolo con sus propias preocupaciones. Harry sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar más rápido hacia el bosque. No tenía forma de comunicarse con nadie y no sabía a donde podía ir en un día como ese. No le gustaba para nada su circunstancia. Y no sabía hasta qué punto había mejorado su situación desde que había conocido a Jennifer porque no veía indicio de que se estuviese haciendo algo. Harry sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo. Liberando toda la adrenalina acumulada por la frustración de depender de otros para solucionar sus problemas. Le hacía bien correr. El viento pegándole en la cara era tan delicioso como cuando volaba en la escoba.

– ¡Por qué corrés, no te estarás tratando de escapar de mi! ­ – le gritó Rebeca que lo seguía como una luz detrás de él. Harry no la escuchó, seguía sumido en sí mismo.

­ – ¡No te escapés! – le continuó gritando una y otra vez por quince minutos.

De repente las primeras gotas de una tormenta empezaron a distorsionarle la vista a través de sus anteojos. Paró sobresaltado y agitado tomándose de las rodillas para recuperar su aliento. Miró a su alrededor y vio que se había alejado bastante de la casa, pero podía vislumbrar el jardín a lo lejos. Volvió lentamente permitiendo que la lluvia lo empapara. La lluvia le recordaba el día que había vencido a Voldemort, la lluvia limpiándole la sangre derramada por aquellos que se sacrificaron para el enfrentamiento final que había quedado establecido en la profecía.

Abrió la puerta rechinchinante de la vieja casita de madera. Seguía vacía. Se secó con su varita y se sentó en un sillón. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos.

La vida en ese lugar parecía muy apacible. Y no entendía porque se encontraba tan incómodo.

– Paciencia – se dijo a sí mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y no sabía a qué hora volvería Jennifer.

Revisó la pequeña biblioteca que tenía la dueña de la casa. No había muchos libros interesantes, en su mayoría eran sobre el mantenimiento de diferentes plantas. No le llamó la atención que el jardín fuese una maravilla.

Pasando el dedo por el lomo de los libros escaneó algunos títulos como:

Muggles y sus costumbres latinas, por Ronaldo Cabral;

Magia en Sudamérica, por Alberto L. García;

Artes Tenebrosas en el Mundo Actual, por Ivan Zipursky, el dedo se mantuvo más tiempo en este libro y;

Sodoku, pasatiempo divertido para mentes ágiles.

Recogió el libro de Alberto García y vio que en la tapa había un globo terráqueo que giraba constantemente. Cuando Harry lo tocó, apareció Sudamérica y brillaban los nombres de sus países. Abrió azarosamente y leyó un poco.

_Relativamente alejada de muggles prejuiciosos y codiciosos, la región que hoy se conoce como la República de Perú pudo desarrollar su magia aceleradamente. Existen evidencias que datan de 1000 años antes de Cristo donde ya se relatan historias similares a las de los tres libros de Merlín. Donde la cultura Inca relata el origen y desarrollo de la vida en el imperio. Historias que en esta edición no se incluyen pero pueden accederse en el Compendio Magiuniversitario de Perú. _

_Se acentúa la influencia egipcia en el tipo de hechizos y maldiciones. Pero mayor dominio tuvo la colectividad china en el desarrollo mágico de esta región. Confiriéndole un destacado conjunto de hechizos que hoy son catalogados en la rama prohibida de las Artes Tenebrosas._

_Las comunidades indígena vivieron en proximidad con la mágica pacíficamente hasta que la conquista española arrasó con todo el territorio. Provocando la renombrada Guerra del Estornudo Dorado que involucró gran parte de los magos de Sudamérica._

Harry salteó varias páginas y se concentró en una ilustración de una mujer que se derretía mientras que sus ojos permanecían intactos, observando su propio fin. El tipo de dibujo no le impresionó, porque había visto varios similares en la Academia de Aurors, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Jennifer y su interés por libros así. Cerró el libro y lo volvió a poner en su lugar. Historia no era su fuerte, y si seguía leyendo se iba a dormir.

La tormenta continuaba. Todo estaba oscuro y cada tanto se iluminaba con flashes de relámpagos.

Escuchó ruido afuera y se imaginó que era Jennifer. Se acercó a la ventana esperando ver qué sucedía y notó a Jennifer discutir con un duende.

– ¡No entiendo por qué hacen esto! – le reprochó indignada

– Son órdenes oficiales del intendente, aquí tiene la notificación. – Le entregó una nota bastante larga – si tiene alguna queja vaya usted misma a la dirección que se encuentra al pie de la nota, nosotros no nos hacemos responsables por sus acciones.

– ¡Pero la necesito! No me pueden quitar la escoba… es el único medio que tengo para ir a trabajar.

– No puedo hacer nada al respecto ¡Adiós! ­ – y con eso desapareció el goblin.

Jennifer abrió la puerta de la casa, parecía furiosa. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en la mirilla, cerró los ojos y tomó una buena bocanada de aire que inmediatamente exhaló con energía. Cuando miró a Harry estaba calmada.

– ¡Hola, Harry¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

– Bien – Harry la miró con sospecha mientras que dejaba sus cosas en el sillón.

– ¿Te aburriste mucho? – Jennifer tomó asiento en la cocina y se frotaba la frente con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha giró su varita en el aire produciendo agua caliente en dos tazas, ­– ¡_accio_ saquitos de te! – se abrieron las alacenas y 2 saquitos de te fueron a parar en sus manos.

– La verdad que no sabía que podía hacer.

Jennifer le sonrió, y le ofreció una de las tazas que Harry tomó con gusto.

­– Es un lugar verdaderamente aburrido… tranquilo, pero aburrido. Nada se compara con la vida movida de Inglaterra – parecía que estuviera siendo sarcástica así que Harry inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

­– ¡Yo no dije que fuera aburrido! Yo solo me refería…

Jennifer se puso a reír y Harry paró abruptamente. No pudo evitar sonreír y sintió que se le quemaban las mejillas.

– No estaba reprochando nada, no es necesario que lo tomes así. Pero sí puede ser bastante aburrido este lugar. Por suerte tengo mi trabajo y mis plantas, sino me volvería loca del aburrimiento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo luego del intercambio de palabras donde Harry aprovechó para estudiar los rasgos y movimientos de Jennifer. No era una fea persona, para nada. Parecía ser alegre, pero había algo en los ojos que no podía ubicar, como si fuera una gran piscina de tristeza. Tal vez extrañaba su familia, o tal vez no tenía familia, tal vez quería volver a Inglaterra, o tal vez no. Harry involuntariamente exhaló y continuó bebiendo lentamente el te. Finalmente se animó a preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué vives tan lejos de Inglaterra? – la escudriñó fijamente.

Frente a esa mirada potente Jennifer pareció hacerse más pequeña.

­ – Estuve en Inglaterra hasta que terminé mi educación, luego quise hacer un curso sobre plantas curativas y – Jennifer inhaló cortadamente, como si se hubiese trabando en su explicación. – vine porque tuve una oferta que no pude rehusar. ­ – Se quedó concentrada en un punto sobre la mesa, por un rato y luego lo miró. ­

Harry no pudo evitarlo y continuó indagando.

­ – ¿No extrañas a tu familia?

Jennifer se sonrojó.

– Sí, mucho. Lo cierto es que hace mucho que no los veo y los extraño terriblemente. ­ – Tal vez de eso se trataba la tristeza que se encontraban en sus ojos marrones.

– ¿Y no puedes ir a verlos en alguna de las vacaciones?

Jennifer se zarandeó en la silla, Harry se percató de que las preguntas le estaban empezando a resultar incómodas, pero él quería saber más.

– El tema es que mi trabajo no me lo permite…

Así que la familia no era lo primero para Jennifer. Harry no pudo evitar desilusionarse. Después de todo, él no veía la hora de encontrar a alguien con quien asentarse y formar la familia que nunca tuvo. Pero cada vez que tenía contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, había algo que lo retenía y no podía explicarlo. Aunque Hermione había intentado varias veces investigarlo sin llegar a nada. Por eso Harry trataba de ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas. Aprovechó para preguntarle cual era su trabajo.

Jennifer se rió un poco para sí.

­ – Nada de importancia realmente, solo soy la encargada del herbolario de la clínica. Me encargan las pociones y esas cosas, soy la única que se anima, sino seguramente que estaría haciendo otras cosas. Por eso no me puedo ir.

Un relámpago que sacudió la casa y abrió dos ventanas interrumpió la tranquila conversación. A Harry le pareció escuchar gritos que provenían de afuera, pero antes de que pudiese cuestionarlo Jennifer cerró las ventanas con su varita.

Harry se quedó mirando fijo por un buen lapso. Parecía que Jennifer no había escuchado nada o disimulaba no haberlo hecho. Harry se sacudió tratando de desechar la sensación de sí mismo.

¿Por qué todo lo encontraba extraño? Por momentos creía que estaba muy cómodo y satisfecho y por momentos todo le resultaba sospechoso. Ese lugar parecía ocultar algún secreto.

Jennifer le acercó un plato con la cena.

­ – Estas tormentas dan escalofríos. Dicen los estudiosos que los dementores salen a merodear durante estos fenómenos meteorológicos. Yo tengo mis sospechas, pero conociendo el gobierno que tenemos todo es posible.

­ – ¿A qué te refieres?

– No llamaría democrático ni liberal a un gobierno restrictivo como este – recalcó con algo de sarcasmo, frunciendo las cejas y haciendo que sus labios formaran una delgada línea. – Pero hago lo que puedo y acá estoy.

– ¿Por eso te quitaron la escoba?

Jennifer se trató de tranquilizar. Obviamente era un tema del que no quería hablar.

– Sí, no se como haré ahora para ir a la clínica. Me puedo preparar mi propio polvo flu, pero para días como este no me serviría.

Harry siguió preguntando.

­ – ¿No puedes apartarte?

Jennifer se puso colorada

– No tengo la licencia.

– Yo tampoco – contestó Harry para tranquilizarla. – No porque no sepa cómo, los medimagos ingleses piensan que soy una bomba del tiempo, y que si realizó mucha magia me quedaré sin. Lo hacen sonar como si fuese un balde lleno de agua que está pinchado.

Jennifer sonrió.

– Creo que con ese concepto estudian las artes curativas

– Al menos no me comparan con esos baldes que utilizan los muggles para destapar un inodoro atorado.

– He escuchado esas comparaciones varias veces en la clínica. No me parecen tan excéntricas cuando sirven para curar, sobretodo cuando realmente destapan inodoros.

Jennifer empezó a reírse de toda la situación y Harry no pudo evitar seguirla.

Cuando ambos se serenaron, Harry siguió haciendo preguntas.

– ¿Y por qué te quitaron la escoba?

­­ – No sé, tendría que leer la notificación, déjame ver. – Se levantó a buscar una carta que estaba sobre una mesita en la entrada. La leyó para sí misma y otra vez vio el fruncido de sus cejas y la línea fina que se formaba en sus labios.

– Supongo que no es nada bueno… – se atrevió a decirle.

Jennifer movió la cabeza en un no y guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Se había puesto pálida.

– Voy a tener que ir a reclamar, aparentemente me vieron volando en el asentamiento muggle. Y la clínica se encuentra del lado opuesto. No sé que pretenden. Eso significa que podremos aprovechar más el tiempo en el pueblo. Espero que mañana mejore el clima.

Jennifer terminó su cena y Harry la ayudó a poner todo en órden.

­– Si no me importara nada de esto quemaría la notificación, sólo por un acto impulsivo de rabia. Pero conociendo a esta gente es mejor guardar todo lo que escriben. Y saben que sin mi este pueblo se iría a la ruina, lo saben ¿no crees?

Harry se detuvo un momento con las manos en los bolsillos, cosquilleando la varita con el dedo indice. La reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa.

­– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú conoces mejor este lugar, yo apenas he llegado, y la única conclusión que puedo rescatar es que eres muy buena cocinera, si te sirve de consuelo.

Jennifer sacudió la cabeza y se retiró a dormir, pidiendo disculpas por todo. Harry le agradeció todas sus atenciones y se fue al ático. Antes de recostarse se sentó en la cama e intentó hacer unos ejercicios para su memoria que tenía abandonados desde el ataque con Voldemort. Los Medimagos se lo habían recomendado para que no sufriera ningún traumatismo de post guerra. Debía respirar siete veces profundamente y recrear en su mente algún hecho anterior al enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Si hubiese tenido un pensieve le hubiese resultado más fácil. Pero era un buen ejercicio de cualquier manera. Finalmente decidió que había terminado.

Tardó en conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logró soñó con los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, el Dpartamento de Misterios, con una serpiente gigante que le mostraba sus colmillos mojados en veneno y con una pelirroja que le gritaba, aunque no podía escuchar su voz, que corriera, que no se quedara allí ni un minuto más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dejen sus comentarios, por favor! O acaso les resulta tan mala la historia? Si es asi, diganmelo a la cara (bueno, escribanlo!) Solo pongan: MALA... y ya esta. Yo no me enojo.  
_


	5. La Florinda

**Capítulo 5: La Florinda**

Al día siguiente Harry Potter se levantó temprano con la esperanza de que el clima hubiese mejorado. Pero descubriendo que aunque la tormenta eléctrica era algo del pasado, la lluvia intensa no cesaba de caer.  
Sin ninguna actividad importante para hacer, Jennifer le propuso completar los juegos de sudoku que tenia en la biblioteca.  
Por su parte, Jennifer estaba más preocupada de lo que Harry solía ver en cualquier persona que conociera. Y por momentos tenía el deja-vú de reconocer a Molly Weasley (la madre de Ron) en esa desmesurada inquietud.

– Es que mis plantas son muy delicadas… – decía retorciéndose las manos.

– Estoy seguro que nos les pasará nada – Harry intentaba tranquilizarla, sin tener la mínima noción del tema.

Pero Jennifer no parecía escucharlo y se mordía el labio inferior constantemente.

– Por supuesto que no les ocurrirá nada… – continuó explicando luego de un rato de silencio, más hablándose a sí misma – tienen protección férica, Rebeca esta ahí asegurándose que no suceda nada grave.

"¿Cómo no había anticipado eso?", pensó y le sonrió, recibiendo mejillas enrojecidas a cambio. Aunque Harry pareció no notarlo.

– Pero uno nunca sabe, estas lluvias prolongadas no pueden terminar bien.

– ¿Qué puede provocar? – preguntó solo para mantener la conversación viva. Lo cierto era que no tenía la menor intención de saber nada sobre plantas ni tormentas.

Jennifer suspiró y frunció las cejas.

– Hay historias, que no se si son verdaderas, pero son historias del saber popular de la zona. Sabes como son los pueblos pequeños, creen cualquier cosa ¿no?

– No necesariamente tienen que ser chicos para que crean cualquier cosa… – se sorprendió a si mismo al decir eso. El solo recordaba la mala prensa que había tenido cuando había estado en Hogwarts y casi nadie le quería creer que Voldemort había recuperado sus fuerzas.

Jennifer lo miró pasmada.

– ¿Qué dice la historia? – intentó retomar el dialogo.

La pelirroja se frotó la frente y se sentó en el sillón con Harry, carraspeó y comenzó a relatar.

– El saber popular cuenta que sí hay dementors cuando llueve, la clínica en un caos en días como este ­ – dejó de observarse las manos y dirigió su vista a donde estaba Harry. –Haya o no dementors, la gente se pone muy nerviosa y, por lo tanto, propensa a los accidentes… y… me necesitan – bajó el tono se su voz – me necesitan más que nunca.

"Pero las plantas no pueden podarse para uso medicinal inmediatamente después de una tormenta, así que se utilizan métodos menos tradicionales, más cercanos a la medicina muggle y… a las artes oscuras."

Harry endureció la mirada.

– No estoy de acuerdo con estos métodos… – aclaró rápidamente.

– ¿Qué implican? – cuestionó Harry gravemente.

Jennifer se sobresaltó con la interrupción, pero le sonrió tenuemente.

– Implican el uso de sangre humana, y otras partes humanas… la mayoría son técnicas de origen autóctono y son extremadamente antiguos.

Lo más grave es que no cualquiera práctica esta magia. En la clínica solamente se efectúan algunos pocos encantamientos, solo para salir del paso y todo con rigurosa precaución de no causar daños mayores.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Jennifer pareció relajar los hombros inconcientemente.

– Sin embargo, retomando lo de las historias populares, no se conoce la causa, tal vez sea casualidad… – carraspeó y se reacomodó en el sillón. – Dicen que la práctica inofensiva de estas artes ancestrales tienen efectos irreversibles en la naturaleza de la región. Dicen que todo tipo de catástrofes naturales, desde inundaciones a avalanchas de lodo, resultan de todo esto.

– ¿No asocian el hecho de que estuvo lloviendo por tanto tiempo con el simple hecho que puede ocasionar esas catástrofes? – preguntó con incredulidad.

­

– Como vas a descubrir, acá las cosas no son tan simples como parecen…

– ¿Por?

Jennifer se levantó y escaneó el lomo de los libros de su pequeña biblioteca. Finalmente parecía haber encontrado el que buscaba. Era insignificante y algo gastado en los bordes. Las tapas blandas y verdes no le daban ningún indicio de lo que le quería mostrar. Jennifer le entregó el libro abierto en una página llena de imágenes que se movían.

– Verás, en estas regiones donde las tierras son muy vírgenes, la naturaleza responde con mayor fuerza a los cambios que la humanidad le imponen y ocurren esas tragedias que ves ahí.

Harry observaba la devastación de las imágenes tan atroces que resultaban difíciles de creer y duras de describir.

Habían cuerpos flotando en un enorme río de lava ardiente que inmediatamente se disolvían. Niños que jugaban en el campo de una casa, de repente eran incinerados por un rayo proveniente de un cielo nublado…

Harry cerró el libro y leyó el titulo, b "La Venganza de la Naturaleza" /b .

Luego leyó la contratapa:

" i Un recuento de los saldos que produjo una enojada Pachamama luego de la masiva invasión de actividades prohibidas en nuestra región… /i "

– ¿Quién es la Pachamama?

– Es la diosa inca de la Tierra… sería lo que nosotros consideramos la naturaleza. Aquí hay un grupo bastante grande que todavía es fiel a las creencias.

– ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? – preguntó no creyendo mucho lo que estaba escuchando.

– No es que sea bueno, y tampoco malo, es el hecho que la gente lo cree y que justo coincide con estos graves incidentes.

Harry suspiró y dejó a un lado el libro. Jennifer lo volvió a poner en la biblioteca y se paró frente a una ventana volviendo a la tarea de morderse los labios y a preocuparse por sus plantas. Se desarmaba su larga trenza y la volvía a rehacer sin siquiera ver los que sus dedos hacían. Contemplaba la tormenta nerviosamente.

Por un momento, Harry intentó resumir completar las planillas de sudoku, pero lo distraía la trenza que Jennifer ágilmente armaba y desarmaba. Se había hipnotizado en el rojo profundo del pelo, tan similar al de los Weasleys y recordándole de sus propias preocupaciones.

Agitó la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos y se acercó, con los hombros encogidos a la ventana donde estaba Jennifer.

– ¿No podemos pedirle a la Pachamama que detenga la lluvia? – le preguntó sonriendo, pensando que era capaz de cualquier cosa para llegar a algún rincón del mundo que fuese más civilizado.

Jennifer relajó su mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

– Haciendo sacrificios – susurró Jennifer cabizbaja, dejando a un lado su cabellera.

– ¿Qué clase de sacrificios?

– No sé.

Nuestro protagonista notó que la muchacha empezó a apretarse las manos más vigorosamente, y Harry levantó una ceja cuestionándose la veracidad de su respuesta.

– Simplemente espero que termine pronto.

Pero la lluvia continuó hasta el día siguiente en que Harry finalmente se pudo preparar para conocer La Florinda, el pueblo más cercano a la casa de Jennifer. Que según había investigado en un libro de Jennifer, databa del Imperio Inca y había sido arrasado y reconstruido con la llegada de los colonizadores españoles.

– Solamente necesito recitar unos cuantos encantamientos sobre mis plantas y estaremos listos para salir ­ – le dijo con la cara iluminada de alegría ­ – ¡Rebeca! – gritó – gracias por tu trabajo, realmente me has facilitado las cosas.

El hada pareció decirle algo mientras que se movía tan rápido como un picaflor.

– Ahora nos vamos a ir un rato¿vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó Harry mientras que se acercaba al hada.

– No es que no quiera ir, pero tenga la obligación de ir con vos, aunque voy a descansar porque la tormenta me dejó exhausta. Las hadas no podemos dormir cuando llueve, – dijo bostezando – es innato en nosotras proteger la flora de los caprichos del tiempo, no lo podemos… evitar. – terminó la ultima palabra cayendo lentamente en la palma extendida de Harry, quien la puso con mucho cuidado en el bolsillo donde no guardaba su varita mágica.

Una vez que Jennifer terminó su labor en el jardín, se puso su capa más abrigada y guardó en un pequeño bolso, una gran cantidad de frascos de contenido dudoso.

Jennifer lo miró nerviosa a Harry, esperando que él le hiciera algún comentario, pero Harry se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada.

– El polvo flu esta en mi cuarto sobre la cómoda¿puedes traerlo?

– Sí, claro – contestó mientras que se dirigía hacia el.

La habitación era pequeña, como el resto de la casa, había una cama de madera oscura no tan chica, con una mesita de luz de la misma madera. Contra la pared, enfrentado la cama, había una cómoda grande donde estaba el frasco con un polvo plateado, lo tomó y rápidamente pescó de reojo una fotografía de Jennifer con uniforme de Gryffindor en el parque de Hogwarts.

– ¿Jennifer en Hogwarts? – balbuceó con curiosidad.

Harry apoyó el frasco en la cómoda otra vez y agarró la foto con cuidado de que Jennifer no se acercara

En la foto, Jennifer tenía el pelo más corto pero igual de rojizo, tendría unos quince años… Le sonreía a otra persona, o eso creía Harry porque no había nadie más que ella y saltaba como pretendiendo abrazar a alguien. Sintió que su estomago hacia una pirueta como saltimbanqui pero inmediatamente se deshizo de la molestia.

Le resultaba raro ver a una persona en un rincón apartado del mundo que tuviese una conexión tan marcada con él. Si tan solo pudiera definir todo este embrollo en el que estaba podría dedicarse a indagar más en la vida de su anfitriona, de todas maneras…

– Que comportamiento extraño… – musitó mientras trazaba con su dedo el lugar donde apuntaba la mirada y la sonrisa de la adolescente.

– ¿Encontraste el polvo, Harry? – gritó la pelirroja desde el living.

– ¡Sí, sí! Contestó acercándose a la muchacha que intentaba encender la chimenea con su varita.

Jennifer echó un poco del polvo sobre el fuego, provocando una erupción de llamas que inmediatamente se tornaron púrpuras.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – se quejó Jennifer.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– La maldita red de chimeneas esta atiborrada¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo hoy?

– Déjame que intente yo – le pidió Harry tomando un poco de polvo flu que arrojó al fuego. Sin esperar un instante, asió su varita y dijo – ¡Patefactum! – las llamas del fuego se tornaron verde esmeralda súbitamente.

– Entro yo primero, supongo. Vamos a la Clínica Mamacoca

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en la chimenea.

Harry repitió la operación, deseando no haberse equivocado con el nombre y cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe a caer de la chimenea.

– ¡Harry! – escuchó la voz de Jennifer y abrió los ojos. Había llegado a una sala invadida con gente. Asumió que era la recepción de la clínica.

– ¡Muy buen truco ese! Te lo han enseñado en la Academia, me imagino. Más te vale que me lo muestres mas tarde.

Harry asintió sin poder evitar estudiar sus alrededores. Y Jennifer empezó a quitarse los abrigos mientras los colocaba en su brazo.

– Tengo para rato aquí, mejor te dejo solo – fue caminando hasta la recepción donde apoyó todo en un escritorio. – Hola, Greta – saludó a una mujer pequeña con un peinado alto que estaba detrás del mostrador.

– ¡Buenos días, Jenny! Linda tormenta la que nos tocó – le dijo con una voz hosca y apagada.

Jennifer se volvió a dirigir a Harry sin contestarle a Greta.

– El pueblo es bastante chico como para que te pierdas – le dijo con tono burlón y Harry torció los ojos, – es solo la calle principal que te lleva hasta la plaza y lo demás son casas. Todos son magos y brujas, no hay ningún muggle por aquí, así que puedes caminar tranquilo – se puso las manos en la cintura – tápate la cicatriz si puedes, porque no te dejarán en paz si descubren quién eres.

– ¿Algo más que deba saber? – preguntó sulfurado mientras que se aplastaba el pelo del flequillo.

– Creo que eso es todo – tomó su trenza y la enroscó como un rodete,

Harry la miró asombrado, Jennifer se dio cuenta y le explicó. – Es que para trabajar debo tener el pelo lo más recogido posible… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, la oficina postal esta a dos locales de aquí, tienes que ir hacia arriba por aquella calle – le señaló una puerta que decía salida. – ¡Nos vemos luego!

– ¿A qué hora?

– No sé, haz lo que debas hacer, yo estaré acá, – miró alrededor – durante todo el día.

Harry salió a la calle y se vio asediado por un montón de nuevos olores.

Se trataba de un pueblo de aspecto colonial español. Sus casas eran bajas, de dos plantas máximo y todas tenían una galería en el frente donde habían abundantes vegetales de todos los colores.

La calle principal estaba vacía, excepto por unas personas uniformadas que miraban con sospecha. Los hombres vestían una túnica negra de una tela que bajo ciertas luces y sombras parecía tornarse verde. Y las mujeres uniformadas parecían monjas de hábitos de seda, o alguna otra tela brillante. Intentó caminar sin llamar la atención.

– ¡Usted! Deténgase un momento – gritó uno de los hombres con un block de hojas en la mano y Harry obedeció la orden. – En el nombre del altísimo…

– El supremo… – completó otro que de aspecto era similar a un orangután.

– El eminente…

– El todopoderoso intendente que nos ampara, especifíquenos su nombre, su paradero y la causa de su presencia en el pueblo.

Harry no puedo evitar mirar con escepticismo, levantó una ceja y no sabía cóomo contestar. Creía que era una mala broma de actores callejeros.

– Mi nombre es Potter, estoy de pasada y me dirijo a la oficina postal – contestó con un tono de ultratumba mientras que el que tenía el block de hojas anotaba todo.

El orangután prosiguió.

– Yo soy el oficial Chouela y este es mi compañero el oficial Penna quien será su escolta…

– Pero no necesito…

– Será su escolta hasta que se retire de La Florinda.

Harry iba a continuar protestando, pero el señor se adelantó.

– Son órdenes directas de nuestros superiores, si tiene alguna queja puede dirigirse a La Central.

– No se preocupe que haré eso ahora mismo – contestó excesivamente irritado.

El orangután lo miró con aprensión.

– El oficial Penna puede indicarme donde es La Central.

El uniformado lo llevó a un gran castillo en la cima de la montaña, desde ese sitio se divisaba todo el pueblo. El castillo era incomparable con Hogwarts, éste tenía un aspecto mas rústico con torres como las del juego de ajedrez de Ron.

Entraron por una puertita que se encontraba en el costado de la puerta principal. Allí, el oficial Penna habló con otra persona: una señora mayor, con cabello mal teñido, gafas que le aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos y olor a naftalina.

La señora le echó un vistazo y se empezó a reír, Penna la siguió. Y Harry sabía que su autocontrol estaba al borde de acabar mal.

– Quiero hablar con alguien sobre este tema de la escolta – dijo firme a la mujer.

– Sí, querido, dime cual es el problema – le sonrió inocentemente ocultando su fastidio.

– Me gustaría saber a que se debe la necesidad de que alguien me persiga por todos lados entrometiéndose en mis asuntos de carácter privado.

– Nadie lo persigue, señor… – miró escrutó al oficial con las cejas levantadas en cuestionamiento.

– Potter, señor Potter – le indicó Penna.

– ¿Y cuales son las tareas de este "amable" caballero? – refutó enojado – Porque a mi entender esta obligado a seguirme.

La señora volvió a soltar una carcajada que irrito más a Harry.

– Es la ley, querido, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

– ¿Quién es su jefe? – preguntó sobresaltando a la mujer.

– No es necesario molestar a mis superiores, querido. A ellos no les interesa estos asuntos de baja importancia – viendo que Harry no se rendía la señora bajó el tono el volumen de su voz y le dijo, – no me meta en problemas, señor. Las cosas son complicadas. Si quiere quejarse formalmente escriba una carta, no puedo sugerirle nada más que eso. El señor Penna no lo molestará, se lo prometo.

Harry desconfiado a todo asintió de mala gana. Penna amablemente le mostró el camino hacia la oficina postal, para compensar por el mal humor de Harry.

Lo llevó a un gran galpón donde había varios estantes con lechuzas que no paraban de ulular, algunas durmiendo y el resto comiendo roedores. En la pared contraria había más estantes, pero en lugar de lechuzas tenían aves exóticas. Harry se preguntó si tendrían un ave fénix.

En el fondo, una mesa alta hacía de mostrador, donde un hombre igual de uniformado que Penna tomaba los pedidos. En una esquina, había varias pilas de pergamino con plumas auto recargables y varios sellos con lacre.

Harry se dirigió a esa esquina y se puso a escribir, observando de reojo al oficial Penna que tomaba apuntes en la puerta del local.

_Ron, mis vacaciones en Sudamérica están de lujo.  
Jennifer Weaver me pudo atender sin ningún problema, así que me puedes encontrar en su casa.  
Saludos a tu familia y dile a Hermione que no se preocupe por mi.  
Envía una respuesta usando a Hedwig.  
Harry._

Leyó la carta varias veces. No sabía que tan preciso podía ser en su explicación. Y sabía que Ron iba a entender cualquier cosa que le enviara, al menos le mandaba su localización exacta para que lo pasara a buscar. Eso se entendía perfecto. Aparte, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener una escolta, podía implicar que estuviese en un lugar donde la censura era bastante fuerte. Además la mujer de La Central lo dejo desconcertado, o tal vez era su paranoia. De todas maneras, no quería tomar ningún riesgo que estuviese demás.

Cerró la carta con lacre y con un hechizo que aprendió para comunicarse con Ron y Hermione en la época de la guerra. Fue al mostrador.

– ¿Qué servicio le puedo brindar? – preguntó un muchacho no mas grande que Harry.

– Necesito enviar esto a Inglaterra – le agitó la carta.

– ¿Simple o certificada? ­– le consultó automáticamente.

– ¿Qué diferencia hay?

– Simple es con las aves más coloridas, no garantizamos la llegada correcta de las cartas y por eso es más económico. De todas formas las cartas llegan a destino.

Harry recordó que en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, Sirius Black le había enviado una carta con una de esas aves.

– Por otro lado, la certificada es enviada con lechuzas oficiales del gobierno, garantizando un sano arribo a destino en menos de 24 horas, pero el precio es bastante más alto, por supuesto.

Harry solicitó el envío simple sin dudarlo un segundo. No quería entrometerse más de lo que ya estaba con ese raro gobierno controlador. Aparte Ron pensaría que sería un gran espectáculo recibir una carta con un ave tan extravagante.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara la carta?

– A Inglaterra… – le contestaba mientras consultaba con un dedo una planilla – serán tres días aproximadamente, dependiendo del clima y las condiciones del ave para encontrar alimento.

Consintiendo, entregado a la resignación total, pagó el servicio y resolvió pasear un poco por la calle principal.

Caminó un rato, observando las vidrieras de los locales. Pasó más tiempo en uno de Quidditch, donde tenían una escoba como jamás había visto una antes. Era diseñada especialmente para el equipo nacional de Perú que era quinta-campeón de la copa mundial, para el equipo nacional de Brasil y Paraguay estaba en tramite para solicitarla. Sería la versión latina de lo que era la saeta de fuego. De un cartel grande adjunto a la escoba, se podía leer:

_"La nueva escoba Merengue-batido esta hecha exclusivamente de una finísima planta del Amazonas que crece en abundancia gracias a los cuidados de los aborígenes. De madera verde viva, permite darle mayor duración, ya que la escoba es útil hasta que se deja de darle agua. Su cola es la propia raíz por donde absorbe los nutrientes necesarios que la mantiene con el brillo y esplendor de cualquier escoba nueva. Más liviana que cualquier otra escoba fabricada por el hombre y más aerodinámica que la Saeta de fuego…" _

El artículo continuaba pero fue interrumpido por unas campanadas que aturdían hasta sus huesos. Harry se puso las manos sobre sus orejas y miró a Penna esperando una explicación. Varias personas, no uniformadas salieron a la calle, también tapándose las orejas.

Cuando terminó el escándalo, una gran pizarra negra apareció en el aire. Estaba escrita con tiza y decía:

**_"El supremos gobernador de La Florinda logró reducir el precio del delicioso estofado de la señora Delia._**

**_Recordamos a los ciudadanos que la Banda Oficial tocará su marcha vespertina para conmemorar los 4 años de continua labor del supremo gobernador_**

**_¡Gloria!"_**

Harry quedó boquiabierto frente al ridículo cartel, que como todo en ese pueblo parecía una mala broma o una rara pesadilla. Se le ocurrió pedirle a Penna un periódico del lugar, para cerciorase que había noticias más realistas.

– No necesitamos periódicos, acá esta todo bien – fue la ingenua respuesta que obtuvo.

– Sí, claro… – farfulló Harry mientras que volvía a la clínica con el humor por el suelo.

– ¿Se siente usted bien, señor Potter? – inquirió el oficial cuando evidenció a dónde iba Harry.

– Estoy bien…

– ¿Entonces para qué… ?

– Según tengo entendido se supone que no debe inmiscuirse en mis asuntos.

– Por supuesto que no. – y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad en su anotador.

Harry observó la sala de la clínica y vio que estaba casi vacía. Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia la recepción, donde aun seguía la misma mujer pequeña que se llamaba Greta.

– Buenas tardes¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

– ¿Sabe a qué hora se retira la señorita Weaver?

La recepcionista levantó su cabeza por primera vez desde que Harry había entrado y levantó las cejas.

– ¡Ah, usted es Potter! Jenny me dijo que usted iba a venir a buscarla ¿hace mucho que son pareja?

Harry la miró sobresaltado sin saber que responderle y Greta comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón. Harry emitió una risa miserable.

– Es broma, es broma, – lo tranquilizó sacudiendo una mano – Jennifer saldrá en unos instantes, está colocando nuevos ingredientes en una pócima y ya sale. Mientras tanto, tome asiento y entreténgase con los juegos de lógica que tenemos en los estantes.

Harry obedeció y Penna, que no paraba de escudriñarlo, se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Viene a ver a Jennifer Weaver¿Sabe quién es?

– ¿Tengo que contestarle o usted me dirá quién es? – replicó molesto.

Penna sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

– Jennifer practica las antiguas artes oscuras, el gobernador nos prohibió hacer sociales con ella más allá de esta clínica. ¿Usted está saliendo con ella? Porque si lo está, tendré que denunciarlo.

– Penna, deja de decir estupideces antes que te eche una maldición… ya sabes de lo que soy capaz – Apareció Jennifer que lo amenazó en forma efectiva.

– Sabes que tienes prohibido relacionarte con cualquiera, – refutó todo colorado – ¿Qué hace el señor Potter exigiendo hablarte?

– Esta amable persona, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con dementores anoche, mientras acampaba en el campo de las lilas. Yo solo lo atendí, como es mi deber.

Harry se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenía para mentirle. Aunque notó que sus orejas se tornaban rosas, casi como las de Ron cuando estaba bajo presión.

– El señor Potter utilizará la chimenea de la clínica para retomar su viaje, ya te puedes ir Penna.

El oficial consintió de mala gana y volvió a la calle releyendo sus apuntes.

Harry esperó alguna explicación. Pero Jennifer estaba apilando unos pergaminos sobre el mostrador y Greta se estaba mirando sus uñas recién pintadas. Como nadie estaba dispuesto a dársela empezó a hacer preguntas.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto¿En donde carajo estoy¡Esto es ridículo!

– ¡Cálmate, Harry! – Le suplicó, – te contestaré lo mejor que pueda cuando volvamos a mi casa ¿Pudiste hacer tus diligencias?

– Si – dijo empacado.

Jennifer no le hizo mucho caso y prosiguió completando unas hojas con una pluma. Luego tomó su bolso que se veía mas vacío y le hizo una seña a Harry para que usara el polvo flu.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

– A mi casa – Harry frunció las cejas, enojado.

– Perdón, solo di Las Lilas

Y así desaparecieron ambos en una gran llama verde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autora**

Si son de Gryffindor sus corazones me harán frente y me dirán la verdad en los reviews; si pertenecen a la casa de Ravenclaw, su afán por la perfección les dictara que es su deber corregir mis errores, si son de Slytherin, su ambición no los dejara pasar desapercibidos y querrán despedazarme con sus duras palabras; los silenciosos Hufflepuff, tímidos pero fieles, tal vez no me dejen ninguna review, pero yo los quiero igual porque se que son los que siempre leen.

GRACIAS Y SALUDOS


	6. Los Vecinos

** Capítulo 6: Los Vecinos  
**

Harry Potter tuvo que esperar varios días para recibir respuesta desde Inglaterra. Mientras tanto, intentaba entretenerse como podía.

Quiso comprar una escoba voladora. No necesariamente la que había visto en La Florinda, aunque sí lo intrigaba. Lo cierto era que no le importaba qué modelo, hasta se conformaba con una Barredora. Sin embargo, como todo allá, no contaba con una serie de documentos que lo autorizaban a comprar escobas. También tuvo la iniciativa de salir a correr por la mañana para ejercitarse, pero Jennifer que ya estaba despierta le advirtió que el toque de queda no había finalizado aun y que, aunque no eran muy estrictos con ese tema, no le recomendaba salir.

Seguía sin entender como podían soportar vivir en un lugar con tantas complicaciones. Jennifer le quiso explicar cuando volvieron del pueblo sin mucho éxito.

– Es que la situación es totalmente distinta a Inglaterra. No puedes comparar, la gente es diferente, la relación con los muggles es completamente opuesta.

– ¡Claro que es diferente¿Pero no preferirían ser más semejantes a lo que es Inglaterra? Esto es como si Voldemort hubiese triunfado y adiós preciada libertad…

Jennifer se puso pálida, no sabia si por mencionar a Voldemort o por algún otro motivo. Bajó el tomo de su voz.

– Tienes razón, y créeme que la gente hace lo que puede para sobrevivir, no conozco a nadie que no se esfuerce para mejorar el estado en que vivimos, pero tú está aquí apenas unos días y ya crees que tienes el derecho de juzgar.

"Tranquilamente podría haberte entregado a las autoridades y no te miento cuando te digo que hubiesen estado muy felices de tener al famoso Harry Potter para incriminar y humillar frente a la sociedad y luego hacer cualquier cantidad de magia negra. No lo dudarían ni un instante."

Desde aquella agitada conversación Jennifer no le dirigió mucho la palabra y Harry se encontraba extremadamente latoso y con ganas de escaparse de allí.

Jennifer recibía muchas visitas cuando no iba a la clínica. La señora Capostagno era la única sanadora calificada de la zona. Su cabello era lacio hasta los hombros y llevaba una vincha con flores. Agarrados de su túnica siempre estaban sus dos hijos mellizos. Frecuentaba la casa cada vez que necesitaba alguna pócima difícil o necesitaba que alguien cuidase a los niños, ya que ella era la vecina más cercana.

También había una mujer en hábitos que iba para cerciorase que Jennifer estuviese viviendo bajo las estrictas normas que había en esa extraña sociedad. Jennifer se ponía muy incómoda frente a su presencia pero no la escuchaba quejarse. Harry no entendía que ocurría cuando iba la mujer porque tenía que esconderse en las afueras del bosque esperando que la mujer se fuera. Aparentemente Jennifer no tenía permitido vivir con nadie. Recordó lo que le había dicho Penna y Harry se preguntó que tan verdad sería lo que le había contado.

No todas las visitas eran mujeres. Había un hombre bastante mayor, con un alto báculo de madera pulida. Le tenía gran afecto a Jennifer y le llevaba chocolates y algún libro censurado por el gobierno. Ella los aceptaba y en seguida les ponía un encantamiento para ocultar el verdadero nombre. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada más que la otra. Vio la pequeña colección de libros con nuevos ojos.

– ¿Cuántos de estos libros son realmente sobre plantas? – preguntó cuando se fue el hombre.

Jennifer frunció el entrecejo, debatiéndose si contestarle o no.

– Solo tengo tres, el resto está encantado.

Harry la miró con asombro y admiración y Jennifer no pudo evitar reírse.

– ¡Esto es material de lectura para aurores! – exclamo animado. – ¿te das cuenta?

Jennifer asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón mirando hacia el techo como un felino rezagado mientras que Harry revelaba los verdaderos títulos y los volvía a encantar con el nombre anterior.

– Patricio perteneció al gobierno hasta aproximadamente cinco años, pero luego tuvo un enfrentamientos con los que tomaron el poder y ahora está intentando cambiar la situación política. Tiene varios seguidores, pero la gente tiene miedo y está aturdida.

– ¿No conoces los detalles de lo que ocurrió en el enfrentamiento? – preguntó mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro.

– No realmente, pero tengo mis teorías.

Harry apoyó el libro en uno de los estantes y le hizo señas a Jennifer para que le dejara un lugar en el sillón. Ella se sentó correctamente y Harry se dejó caer a su lado.

– ¿Y cuales son tus teorías?

Jennifer se rió y se puso colorada.

– Creo que siente demasiado afecto por mi, abandono sus ideas políticas cuando me conoció – se ruborizó aun mas y Harry torció la mirada en repugnancia.

– ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

– Si, lo es… – Harry la miró con incredulidad – ¡Te advertí que era una teoría! ­– le replicó mientras se reía.

Harry seguía sin creerle.

– ¿Y quien es famoso gobernador que tanto lo admiran?

Su risa paró abruptamente y se puso algo pálida, sugiriéndole a Harry que su pregunta había sido inoportuna, pero no entendiendo la causa.

– Bueno, eso es algo que no tengo permitido decir¡no porque no quiera! – aclaró rápidamente – como la mayoría de las cosas acá, están mágicamente protegidas.

La cara de Jennifer estaba agravada, y se apretaba las manos hasta dejar su piel tan blanca como la leche.

– ¿Te refieres a un encantamiento fidelius?

– Algo similar pero alterado, te va a sonar tonto, pero cada secreto esta protegido con la vida de los propios habitantes. Al principio eran solo los muggles los que corrían peligro, pero hay gente macabra dentro de nuestra comunidad, que revelaban los secretos a la prensa sin importarles los muggles que morían. Por eso tuvieron que incluir a los mestizos y desde entonces nos mantienen calladitos a todos. Por supuesto los que son de sangre pura están metidos hasta las narices en la política, y a ellos no les convienen salir a la calle a contar las cosas que hacen con tanto poder. Tampoco les conviene aniquilar a todos los muggles que hay, algunos son útiles…

– ¿Entonces eres mestiza? – preguntó preocupado por lo que estaba escuchando.

– No, soy de sangre pura, y por no estar involucrada en la política me tienen excluida de la sociedad. Por eso viene Benjamina, es una fanal, supongo que la recuerdas, la que viene con hábitos.

Harry, afirmó con la cabeza, absorto en sus pensamientos.

– Supongo que estarás pensando cómo evadir todos estos inconvenientes, – adivinó lo que a Harry le pasaba por la mente. – Para eso recibo los libros que me trae Patricio. Él sabe bastante lo que sucede, pero no me puede decir porque…

– Alguien moriría… – completó.

– Pero él cree que hay una forma de evadir las muertes, y enterarse de lo que ocurre. – Jennifer aspiró una bocanada de aire que luego exhaló y se frotó la sien. – Aparentemente si lo descubro, no se, leyendo de los libros que me trae, entonces no tendría por qué ocurrir nada grave. El único problema es que las fanales sospechan que estoy haciendo algo sobre el asunto y me mantienen lo más ocupada o vigilada posible. – Harry escuchaba la voz cada vez mas apagada de Jennifer con atención.

– Me lo hubieses contado antes… – dijo consternado.

– Sí, pero jamás pensé que te fueras a quedar todo este tiempo. – susurraba.

– Yo puedo ayudar, soy un auror después de todo. Aparte, tengo mucho tiempo libre en mis manos últimamente. – Harry le sonrió.

Jennifer le devolvió la sonrisa y en un imprevisto arrebato lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Gracias, Harry – murmuró con la voz atragantada. Harry se sentía todo acalorado y rojo.

Fue ese mismo día que recibió respuesta de Ron. Hedwig no paraba de picotearle la mano afectuosamente.

Harry:

(Decía la carta)

Entiendo que tus vacaciones sean una maravilla, y era hora que te tomaras un buen descanso, alejado de Londres y de tus verdaderos amigos.

Mi familia esta muy bien y todos me preguntan por ti cada vez que los veo. Piden que les envíes una postal, ya conoces a mi mama como se pone.

La oficina es un caos total desde que te fuiste. Se retiro Dawlish y Tonks pidió licencia por embarazo. Será su tercer hijo, así que están muy emocionados.

(Harry sonrió al enterarse de la noticia y se imaginó lo baboso que se habría puesto Remus Lupin)

No quiero contarte ningún problema para que realmente puedas descansar de este pandemónium metropolitano.

Todos te mandan saludos

Ron

Harry observó la carta otra vez y tomó su varita pronunciando un hechizo. Las palabras del pergamino cambiaron de posición y las letras cambiaron de forma.

Volvió a leer.

¡Eres un idiota¡Nos tuviste a todos asustados por una semana entera! Hermione estaba más histérica que una hiena en celo. Tan pronto como te vea juro romperte la nariz y dejarte al menos un ojo morado.

(Harry largó una carcajada y con un poco de esfuerzo continuó leyendo)

Las cosas aquí andan bastante complicadas. Mi mamá tuvo otra recaída fuerte cuando te fuiste los sanadores no parecen saber qué mas hacer. Hermione está convencida que nunca la curaron bien después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Dolohov, pero los sanadores insisten que no tiene mas cicatrices por culpa de ese mortífago.

Lo cierto es que la oficina es un caos, necesitamos aurores urgente. Pero nadie aprueba el examen de ingreso últimamente. El ministro quiere que bajemos los niveles de exigencia y Moody esta sublevadísimo porque ningún criminal va a hacernos el favor de bajar su nivel para que lo puedan atrapar.

Estoy estudiando la forma en que volverás. La red flu no llega tan lejos, sabes que no es transoceánica y un viaje en escoba desde Sudamérica es descabellado. Envié una solicitud a Hogwarts para ver si me autorizan a usar un thestral. De última conseguiré a Buckbeak.

Ron.

PD: Lo de romperte la nariz era broma, no pretendo espantarte antes de que vuelvas. (Después veremos)

Harry dejó la carta en la mesa del comedor, donde estaba sentado, y se sacó los lentes para frotarse los ojos. Miró hacia la ventana (aunque solo veía una mancha borrosa)

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Jennifer que recién entraba a la casa con 2 macetas que tenían dos plantas que chorreaban un líquido viscoso azul. Rebeca también había entrado y giraba alrededor de las plantas.

– Me llegó una carta de mi amigo Ron Weasley – contestó en tanto se colocaba los anteojos.

– ¿Me entrometo mucho si pregunto qué cuenta?

– Solo me dice que está haciendo lo posible para pasarme a buscar cuanto antes. – Harry pensó en la madre de Ron y la pelirroja notó que algo andaba mal.

– ¿Qué te está preocupando?

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches dejándolos más revoltosos que lo normal. Inhaló algo de aire.

– Su madre anda mal, los sanadores no saben qué le ocurre.

Jennifer, que estaba apoyando las macetas en el suelo, dejó caer una con más fuerza de la necesaria y sobresaltó a Harry. Se limpió las manos con su delantal y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

– Cuéntame los síntomas con más detalles, tal vez pueda hacer algo. – declaró decidida.

– No los se exactamente…

– Oh – formuló desilusionada.

– Pero sabes que Ron me vendrá a recoger. Seguramente él te podrá contar mejor que yo cualquier duda que tengas. – Jennifer asintió con la cabeza – Mejor contesto ahora – agregó Harry.

– Tengo pergamino y plumas en el primer cajón de mi cómoda¿puedes ir a buscarlos? Debo exprimirles el pus a estas magnolias lucíferas antes de que se oculte el sol.

Harry se fue pensativo hacia el cuarto y al entrar volvió a tomar la foto donde estaba Jennifer versión adolescente. Le resultaba curioso verla así. Sonrió a sí mismo y la Jennifer de la foto lo saludó y le tiró un beso. Harry sintió las mejillas un poco coloradas y volvió a poner la foto en su lugar.

– ¡Debo estar volviéndome loco! ­ – balbuceó.

Recogió lo que estaba buscando y en el comedor escribió una respuesta corta, donde le insistía que se apurara porque no quería seguir molestando a Jennifer. Le mandó saludos y deseó que su madre hubiese mejorado.

Después de releer la carta, le pareció que sonaba muy superficial, pero no era su especialidad expresarse. Ron lo sabía y no pretendía recibir una novela. Así que enrolló el pergamino y esperó a Hedwig que volviera de cazar ratones en el bosque.

La mañana siguiente fue demasiado agitada para lo que Harry se estaba acostumbrando. Todavía no había salido el sol cuando se despertó repentinamente por un golpe que provenía desde afuera. Buscó sus anteojos en la oscuridad y trató de afinar su audición, percibiendo hasta los más sutiles sonidos de la casa. Todo sonaba normal. Se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba algo agitada y su corazón latía acelerado. Cuando se acostumbró a la negrura de la habitación pudo ver el libro que había estado leyendo antes de irse a dormir. Era uno de los que Patricio le había dado a Jennifer. Cerró los ojos tranquilizándose y Jennifer emergió en la puerta del ático muy apurada y desconcertada.

– ¡Qué suerte que estás despierto¡Necesito que te escondas, rápido, Harry! – le ordenó sin aliento.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo bajo del ático. Sin hacer preguntas se puso detrás de una caja y se sobo la cabeza con fuerza para no quejarse del dolor.

– Te pondré un encantamiento desilusionador. Después te explico. – le esclareció en tanto pronunciaba el encantamiento y veía la cara confundida de Harry.

– ¡Jennifer! – escuchó que alguien la llamaba con una voz chillona desde abajo.

– ¡Sí, Benjamina, estoy en el ático, ya bajo! – respondió con los ojos aterrados.

Harry recordó que Benjamina era una de esas mujeres que se vestían con hábitos. No recordaba bien cómo las llamaban. Obviamente había ido de improviso, para intentar pillarla en alguna actividad prohibida.

Jennifer vio el libro tirado que Harry había estado leyendo y se espantó más de lo que ya estaba, fue rápidamente y lo pateó hacia donde estaba Harry, quien lo agarró y lo puso detrás de él.

Antes de que Jennifer pudiese bajar a recibir a la mujer, se asomó su cabeza por la escalera.

– ¡Querida¿Qué haces aquí arriba a estas horas? – preguntó estudiando el ático detenidamente con la mirada.

– Solamente quería buscar unos apuntes que tenia para hacer la poción Astone, ya sabe… la que cura el sarpullido producido por picaduras de pixies. – contestó convencida.

– ¿A estas horas de la madrugada? ­ – Jennifer asintió – Debes cuidar tu salud también, querida. Tienes que dormir.

A Harry le pareció ridículo que le aconsejara dormir. Ella misma no estaba dejándola descansar, en todo caso.

– Es que la debo preparar antes de que salga el sol o se echaría a perder.

– Sí, sí – le replicó sin importancia – te quería consultar sobre unos rumores… – la miró a Jennifer con inquisición.

– Dígame, por favor – le respondió con un tono muy inocente mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

– He sido informada por la Central que has asistido al Señor Harry Potter, y que él ha estado en tu casa durmiendo.

Jennifer se cruzo las brazos y forzó una risa.

– ¿Y usted cree que eso pasaría inadvertido por el gobierno¿Usted se refiere al famoso Harry Potter? ­– la mujer asintió. – No le voy a mentir, ­– se aclaró la garganta y escudriñó a la mujer. Harry se imagino que era una buena oclumencista, si no, no haría contacto visual tan directo – sí atendí a un señor Potter luego de la tormenta Según él, había sido atacado por dementotes. ¿Me va a decir que el famoso Harry Potter no es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse de un insignificante dementor…?

La mujer miró pensativa el suelo y asintió.

– Lo cierto es que no venía para eso. El bosque está lleno de agentes en este momento y no importa a quienes encuentren, serán llevados al Clausum sin aceptar excusas. Lo que te venía a avisar es que decidieron adelantar la ceremonia para esta noche.

Jennifer empalideció y sin querer miro hacia donde estaba Harry.

– ¿No quiere contarme mejor en la cocina? Acá está oscuro y es incómodo.

– No, no, no, querida Jennifer. Estoy bien aquí arriba. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué se adelantó entonces?

– Encontraron un traidor y lo van a ejecutar; es asombroso lo rápida que es la justicia del altísimo. – dijo con orgullo –Van a aprovechar la ejecución para reforzar la seguridad de la zona y, bueno, ya conoces muy bien la rutina.

– ¿Pero, que hay con la fase lunar? – Jennifer se mostró preocupada.

– Eso es lo más asombroso de todo esto, –dijo ansiosa, – te utilizaran como mediadora. Así que tienes que prepararte.

Jennifer tardó en responder.

– No lo voy a poder llevar a cabo…

– Hace rato que estas calificada para esto.

– Es que no puedo, mi cuerpo no esta purificado como se requiere, –se enojó, – pero no les importaría si muero. ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! – balbuceó con odio…

– No digas tonterías, – le ordenó – nadie quiere matarte.

– No digo ninguna tontería, Benjamina – le contestó con firmeza y toda colorada de rabia – Ahora entiendo por qué me quitaron la escoba, es para que no me escape ¿No es así¡Como si no bastaran todos los controles que ejercen sobre mi vida¿Temían que me fugara, no¿Acaso con ese hombre?

– ¡Calla de una vez, niña insolente! – la mujer la abofeteó y Jennifer tomada por sorpresa se froto la mejilla y la miró mal a la mujer.

– ¿Para que hacen esto¡Saben que me comporto bien! No tendría sentido que escapara, estaría tirando mi vida por la borda… – murmuró.

La mujer comenzó a descender por las escaleras sin hacer caso a las replicas de Jennifer, de repente se detuvo.

– Querida, no es que no confiemos en ti, – le dijo tranquila, – pero nadie quiere arriesgarse. El gobernador estará presente porque necesita hablarte, así que empieza a prepararte. – Agrego con severidad en la voz.

Jennifer resignada asintió y la mujer salio sin ser acompañada a la puerta.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar. Siendo testigo de una escena que no debería haber presenciado. Tampoco quería salir de su improvisado escondite a pesar de lo incomodo que se encontraba. Sin embargo, Jennifer seguía petrificada en la cama de Harry, mirando al vacío.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó, aunque la respuesta era evidente.

Jennifer llevó su mirada lentamente hacia Harry. Sus ojos estaban aguados y sus labios formaban una delgada línea. A pesar de eso, Jennifer asintió y se levantó.

– Discúlpame, – le dijo ahogada y se apresuró hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autora: **

_Se agradecen las criticas de todo tipo! Si la historia es una porqueria haganmelo saber. GRACIAS _


	7. La Ceremonia

**Capitulo 7: La Ceremonia**

El silencio que había tomado posesión de la casa era lúgubre y alarmante. O tal vez era solo Harry el que se sentía perdido en ese extraño lugar. Lo carcomían las preguntas a una velocidad que no creía posible.

No esperó un minuto, en el momento que Jennifer dio el portazo Harry fue tras ella. Pero en el instante antes de golpear la puerta hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho como profesional, dudó. Lo mejor, tal vez, sería esperar un rato.

Calentó un poco de agua y se preparó un té. Cuando lo acabó, decidió que no iba a esperar más. Preparó un desayuno sencillo, recordando sus días miserables en Privet Drive, y sintiéndose igual de incómodo pero por diferentes razones. Golpeó la puerta de la pelirroja.

– Te preparé algo para desayunar ­– pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiró, y cuando iba a volver a la cocina, vio que Jennifer abría la puerta.

Estaba cambiada, su trenza estaba suelta dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada sobre una túnica verde. La observó con curiosidad.

– Tengo que irme, Harry – anunció con desdicha.

– ¿No prefieres tomar algo antes? – le preguntó preocupado.

Harry la notó sonreír levemente.

– Te agradezco por no hacer preguntas demás.

– No te preocupes, ya las haré… – le devolvió la sonrisa y ella asintió.

– Prometo responderte cuando pueda. Ahora solo tengo un deseo, – le avisó hablando con una timidez que Harry no había conocido de Jennifer que parecía tan extrovertida, – la caja que usas de mesa de luz, revísala cuando salga por la puerta, si decides seguirme, te suplico que no intervengas. – Se mordió los labios esperando la respuesta.

Ante el insólito pedido, dudó pero le confirmó su petición y Jennifer le agradeció.

– Y no me odies, te prometo que todo tiene una respuesta.

Harry subió las escaleras salteando escalones y no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces cuando comenzó a revelar el contenido de la caja. Lo primero que vio fue un estuche rectangular que en la tapa tenía la cresta de Hogwarts. La abrió. Estaba repleta de fotos de colegio desde varios lugares, pero sin gente en ellas. Era como una colección que Creevey hubiese tenido. Pero ni siquiera él era tan aburrido de sacar fotos sin personas.

A pesar del apuro que tenía en averiguar lo que Jennifer quería mostrarle, se detuvo frente a una con la tumba blanca de Dumbledore. Su fénix estaba apoyada en la lápida confundiéndose con el sol que estaba en el fondo. Guardó la foto en un bolsillo, quería preguntarle a Jennifer sobre ella.

Debajo de esa caja estaba el uniforme de Hogwarts con una insignia de Gryffindor, y otra de capitana del equipo de Quidditch. También encontró un colgante, el pendiente era una moneda de un galeón.

Siguió hurgando, allí en el fondo había un paquete envuelto con papel marrón. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y descubrió una tela plateada.

– ¿Qué hace esta capa de invisibilidad escondida?

Con asombro, entendió que Jennifer quería que fuese tras ella. Tomó la capa y corrió hasta el jardín. Ya no había señas de Jennifer por ningún lado. Si la idea era perseguirla, le podría haber dado otra pista.

Vio a Rebeca que se acercaba y con la intención de decirle algo, pero hablaba tan rápidamente que era imposible entenderla.

– ¡Cálmate, por favor! – le suplicó al hada.

– Mapa… mesa… tras ella… – fue lo único que le pudo entender entre zumbidos agudos. Se apresuró al comedor. Donde vio un mapa de Londres sobre la mesa. Harry levantó las cejas, lo dio vuelta buscando alguna pista, y allí dibujado con un marcador negro, entre las propagandas se distinguía otro mapa. Era complicado descifrarlo porque se confundía con el fondo.

Encontró la casa de Jennifer, también estaba el bosque y en la otra punta había una flecha que indicaba la dirección hacia el pueblo. En un costado de lo que era el bosque, había un circulo marcado que decía "Altare" y entre paréntesis decía "ceremonia". Harry se imaginó que allí debía ir.

Se colocó la capa y se aseguró de que la varita aun seguía en su lugar. Tomó el mapa y partió corriendo a buscar a la pelirroja. Rebeca que advirtió el peligro de la situación decidió perseguirlo de lejos usando sus dotes féricos para no ser vista.

El sol recién afloraba por el horizonte ondulado dando tonalidades doradas a todo lo que tocaba. Los pájaros y demás animales se asomaban y hacían ruidos que confundían la percepción de Harry.

Llegó a un claro en el bosque, donde dos hombre de los uniformados platicaban apresurados. Uno tenia bigotes tupidos y era calvo, el otro era petiso y tenia pelo largo. No entendían que decían y supuso que era otro idioma. Se aplicó un encantamiento en los oídos que le permitió entenderlos.

– … y trabajé como loco toda la noche para encontrar la niña.

– ¡Se creen que somos idiotas! – rezongó el otro.

Se aproximaron a donde estaba Harry escondido con la capa, lo que dejó escucharlos con mayor claridad.

– ¿Entonces sabes que le ocurrió al final?

– ¿Qué crees? – el de bigotes asintió comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, vigilando los alrededores.

Harry pretendía que le dieran algún indicio que le confirmara que iba por buen camino. Pero si perdía mucho tiempo allí, tal vez no conseguiría nada. Busco el mapa doblado en el bolsillo, pero le resultaba complicado extenderlo en la capa puesta.

– ¿Los otros cuando llegan? ­– preguntó el de pelo largo y el más bajo encogió los hombros.

Harry decidió seguir caminando con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando creyó que era seguro ver el mapa, lo abrió con cuidado y estudió donde estaba. Se dio cuenta que una cruz marcaba su ubicación. No estaba lejos. Debía dirigirse hacia el este bordeando el bosque. Memorizó el recorrido temiendo que no lo iba a poder consultar otra vez.

De repente escuchó gente que caminaba hacia el. Guardó el mapa rápidamente en el bolsillo y apresuró su paso.

Sintió detrás suyo que se acercaban más y más. Paró en seco detrás de un árbol. Tres hombres con ropas ricas como las que usaba Malfoy cabalgaban elegantemente escoltados por un séquito de mujeres en hábitos.

En el medio de las mujeres distinguió la cabellera roja brillante de Jennifer que se encontraba seria y desanimada. Harry se colocó detrás de todos con la intención de seguirlos.

Después de ascender un camino bastante empinado de piedras pulidas por el uso, se detuvieron en la cima de una montaña. Había una especie de altar rodeado por un cerco de piedras altas. No crecía nada allí, el suelo estaba desnudo y sin ningún indicio de que lo verde fuese bienvenido.

Los tres hombres se desmontaron y Harry los pudo ver mejor. El que estaba vestido con una capa amarilla, casi dorada era el más anciano de los tres. Tenía una barba corta y le recordaba a alguien. Los otros dos tenían capas oscuras con bordados en los bordes, el que parecía mas menudo no podía verle la cara porque tenía puesta la capucha.

Las mujeres se posicionaron alrededor del altar formando un círculo. Cinco de ellas comenzaron a tirar un polvo celeste por detrás ellas.

Jennifer se quedó con los tres hombres que se reían animadamente de lo que hablaban. Harry intentó acercarse a los hombres.

De repente el hombre mayor se dio vuelta y lo asustó. Pensó que lo había escuchado. Pero el anciano abrazó a Jennifer y ella permaneció dura en su lugar, sin responder al abrazo. Su cara era indescifrable,

Mientras tanto, las mujeres habían comenzado a canturrear manteniendo la misma nota. Extendieron sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas y como si hubiese sido un llamado, descendió una espesa neblina en forma de espiral, guiada por un ave translucida. Quedaron rodeados por una burbuja de neblina y el ave se disolvió.

El hombre mayor tomó la mano de Jennifer y la besó. Harry seguía sin poder interpretar la cara de la muchacha. La llevó al centro del círculo de mujeres donde se sentó en el altar. El viejo le dio una vasija de barro pintada con esmaltes azules desde donde bebió. Se recostó en el altar y las mujeres del círculo bajaron los brazos, pero continuaron con su cántico.

La neblina comenzó a girar rápidamente tomando cada vez más velocidad. Harry volvió a distinguir al ave que por momentos se perdía en la intensa bruma. Luego voló por encima del cuerpo de Jennifer como un buitre acechando la comida. Y se abalanzó hacia la cara de la pelirroja.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que la iba a atacar y apuntó su varita al ave. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el ave se transformó en un hilo translucido que penetró por la boca abierta de Jennifer. Confundido, apretó su varita con fuerza emitiendo unas chispas que, por suerte, nadie advirtió. Jennifer arqueó su espalda, echando la cara en la dirección que estaba él, permitiendo que viera la cara lisiada de Jennifer. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, pero no se veía el marrón normal que solía tener sino un blanco profundo.

La antífona se detuvo y Jennifer volvió a la posición acostada. Normal. El hombre físicamente más imponente se acercó y buscó señas de vida en Jennifer. Harry estaba petrificado. Vio al hombre levantar la mano y el viejo sonrió.

– Que nadie se acerque a la chica, ahora. – advirtió el mismo hombre que había ido a ver si Jennifer continuaba con vida. – Es crucial que su mente se aísle para poder proceder con la ceremonia.

Harry se acomodó mejor cerca de los señores, que entablaron una conversación inmediatamente.

– Es una bendición tenerla…

– Jorge llegará al anochecer, si quiere podemos volver mas tarde, altísimo gobernador. – se dirigió al mas viejo.

– No, prefiero presenciar toda la ceremonia, no quiero que la hermosa pelirroja nos falle, y mucho menos que le ocurra algo… – contestó el que Harry había reconocido como el gobernador.

– La sobreprotege demasiado, altísimo. – le contestó.

– Solamente cuido lo que me es preciado, usted haría lo mismo.

El que no había logrado verle la cara se bajó la capucha, enseñando una cara cubierta en extrañas cicatrices que formaban una especie de mariposa. Donde las alas eran sus pómulos y el cuerpo central correspondía con la nariz.

– ¿Señor, me autoriza a proceder antes que lleguen los demás?

El gobernador asintió.

Harry estaba inmovilizado detrás de los hombres. Y no sabia qué acción tomar. Supuso que era mejor no intervenir a estas alturas. Sabía que podía ser peligroso interrumpir un ritual una vez que ya había comenzado. Su mente procesaba lo que veía y trataba encontrar alguna similitud con lo que había aprendido en la Academia que lo ayudara a entender que estaban por hacer.

– André, tráeme mis cosas. – Ordenó el gobernador al de las cicatrices en la cara, quien hizo aparecer un cofre de cuero calado. Lo abrió y se puso unos guantes y una capa de un liviano cuero de dragón. También sacó unas sillas altas donde se sentaron mientras que esperaban.

Continuaron charlando sobre temas irrelevantes. Desde caza ilegal de muggles, quidditch, y una rara peste que estaban contrayendo algunas serpientes del bosque. Harry deseó que Pancho estuviese bien, pero luego recordó lo que le había hecho y se arrepintió.

Las mujeres habían cesado de cantar, pero continuaron recitando en una voz lúgubre, unos raros encantamientos. Jennifer no se movía, pero cada tanto se notaba que respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ya se había hecho de noche y un ejército de hombres uniformados traía a un hombre en túnica gris sucia, tenia cubierta la cabeza con un trapo de color marrón.

Cuatro de los uniformados, tenían unas bandas doradas en el antebrazo, lo que hizo suponer a Harry que eran los de mayor rango. Luego de repartir algunas órdenes, se posicionaron justo donde estaba Harry.

Había mucho ajetreo entre los hombres hasta que el gobernador los calló.

– ¡Silencio! – exigió con una voz firme que nadie hubiese sido capaz de desobedecer. – Realizaremos una ceremonia que pocos han visto, y nuestra doncella debe permanecer concentrada o morirán todos. Solo pido que no intenten realizar ningún tipo de magia hasta que les sea indicado. Las fanales han estado trabajando todo el día para la seguridad de cada ciudadano que gratifica honores al gobierno.

Se hizo silencio inmediatamente y Jennifer se sentó. La luz de la luna creciente iluminaba escasamente el rostro pálido y sus ojos raros que continuaban blancos. Parecía un hermoso espectro y en nada le recordaba a la chica risueña que lo hospedaba.

Jennifer caminó hacia donde estaban las mujeres formando el círculo. Se detuvo en seco frente a una de ellas. Le tocó el entrecejo con un largo dedo índice y la mujer se desplomó al suelo. Luego levantó una mano y el gobernador dictaminó que acercaran al traidor y que alejaran a la mujer que se había caído del circulo. La llevaron al costado de donde estaba Harry. Se espantó al reconocer a Benjamina tendida como un cadáver.

Se acercó con cuidado que nadie lo notara y se agachó a su lado para poder buscarle el pulso. Suspiró cuando sintió un leve latido.

Entretanto Jennifer colocó al hombre en el altar y puso sus manos en la frente del hombre quien inmediatamente tuvo convulsiones y vómitos.

Harry estaba asqueado y no deseaba seguir observando. No entendía absolutamente nada. O, mejor dicho, no quería entender lo que ocurría. Sabía que estaba presenciando magia negra en una de sus formas más puras. Pero no lo iba a admitir. No podía reconocer que Jennifer, sin ofrecer resistencia, era la que estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviese bajo el maleficio imperius, pero seria imposible llevar a cabo semejante rito en esas condiciones.

Se despabiló de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el grito de agonía del hombre. Vio cómo de laceraba el cuerpo regando el suelo en sangre y empapando la presencia bizarra de Jennifer quien tenia las manos extendidas y miraba hacia el cielo. De repente el grito del hombre se confundió con el mismo grito de agonía que salía de la boca de la pelirroja.

Una luz irradiante se desprendió de cada una de las fanales. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz redujo su intensidad (aun se escuchaba el grito de la muchacha) la bruma que antes había tragado, ahora emergía de cada uno de los orificios: boca, ojos, orejas, nariz; formando un hilo que se elevaba como una columna infinita.

Súbitamente, cayó rendida de rodillas y las mujeres cambiaron a una entonación más suave, casi parecía un arrullo.

Se empezó a levantar un fuerte viento que provocó una nube de polvo. Harry se aferro a la capa para que no se le escapara y quedara expuesto a semejante ejército.

Cuando se tranquilizó todo, el hombre grandote se acercó a Jennifer que estaba tirada en el suelo. La escaneó con las manos extendidas y sin tocarla. Avisó que la pelirroja seguía con vida, que era cuestión de que descansara en la roca para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

El gobernador ordenó que retiraran el cadáver del hombre que habían sacrificado. Las mujeres cogieron el cuerpo inmóvil de Benjamina mientras que una explicaba las razones de Jennifer de no haber permitido que la mujer sea parte del círculo.

– Sabía que tenía el estómago lleno con pastelitos, simplemente lo sabía… – decía una entusiasmada.

– No es eso, – afirmó una más vieja, – obviamente se encariño con Benjamina, y como la luna no estaba en la fase adecuada, cualquier sentimiento terrestre hubiese bastado para arruinar la ceremonia.

Harry, que había visto la cara de Jennifer cuando Benjamina le dijo que tenia que ser la mediadora, dudó si el sentimiento al que se referían no era odio.

A medida que todos se retiraban, Harry se acercó al lugar donde yacía Jennifer. El gobernador fue el último en dejar el lugar, y al irse invocó unos cuantos encantamientos para que nadie reconociera el sitio.

Él se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo, frente a la joven. Estudió la situación de Jennifer quien apenas parecía respirar.

– Harry… – escuchó una voz finita que lo llamaba. Se dio vuelta y la vio a Rebeca que lloraba. ­– ¿Qué le pasó a Jennifer?

Harry, que estaba aturdido, tardó en responder. No se animaba a tocarla y acomodarla por temor a causarle daño.

– No tengo idea. – Contestó en voz baja mientras se sacaba la capa de invisibilidad. – ¿Te puedo pedir esas hojas que me dabas para cortar el hambre? – le pidió porque no se sentía con ganas de conversar.

– Claro, Harry. – Afirmó y se adentró en el bosque.

Seguía consternado mientras se alimentaba sin apetito. La cara de Jennifer parecía mas pálida y veía unas gotas de transpiración en su frente que deseaba secar pero no se atrevía.

Se sentó contra el cerco de piedras que rodeaba al altar. Después de un tiempo, se entregó rendido en un sueño ligero que no pudo recordar.

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:** Este capitulo lo detesto. Pero no tengo ganas de modificarlo. Si tienen sugerencias, cualquiera es bienvenida!  
SALUDOS _


	8. Ojala todo fuera tan simple

**Capítulo 8: Ojala fuese todo tan simple…**

Sintió que lo sacudían y que alguien lo llamaba desde lejos con una voz que extrañaba. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y vio un par de ojos avellanas que los miraban preocupados.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jennifer, y Harry asintió mientras que se levantaba. Le dolía absolutamente todo. Se sacudió las piernas que estaban llenas de polvo.

– ¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó Harry escudriñándola de tal manera que la pelirroja bajó la vista.

– Un poco abrumada y algo dolorida – contestó en tanto se frotaba la nuca. – Volvamos a casa, necesito un buen baño…

Harry se dio cuenta que Jennifer seguía manchada con sangre. Agravó su mirada pero no dijo nada. Estaba aturdido y necesitaba respuestas urgentes a las miles de preguntas que surcaban su mente. Y esta vez estaba decidido a recibirlas por cualquier medio.

Jennifer le había parecido una buena persona desde el principio, le caía bien, era agradable… Pero Voldemort también podía aparentar ser agradable y simpático. Lo que Jennifer había hecho no tenia justificación, no importaba desde donde lo mirara. No podía echarle la culpa al raro gobierno. Matar de esa manera era una cuestión personal y le costaba creer que la Jennifer que él suponía conocer era capaz de semejante atrocidad.

¿Y por qué no puso nada de resistencia? Tomó esa pócima sin dudarlo. La bebió como si se tratara de agua. Y mató a un hombre. ¿A cuántos otros ya habría matado? No parecía que esa hubiese sido la primera vez. Actuó con confianza en todo momento de la ceremonia.

Harry se detuvo, aunque Jennifer, cabizbaja, seguía andando arrastrando sus pies, sin notar que Harry ya no caminaba a su lado.

La verdad era que Harry sabía que la pelirroja no le iba a poder contestar a nada que él preguntara. No tenía sentido seguir favoreciendo a una asesina. Debía escaparse. Prefería seguir viviendo en el bosque. Estaba mentalmente agotado de soportar ese maldito lugar. Harry se colocó lentamente la capa de invisibilidad y se quedó observando a Jennifer regresar a su pequeña casa, dispuesto a marcharse cuando la perdiera de vista.

Pero la joven no dio más de cinco pasos y cayó de rodillas. Sus manos cubrían su cara y Harry notó que sus hombros subían y bajaban marcando una respiración entrecortada.

No pudo con su naturaleza, se sacó la capa y caminó hacia la pelirroja. Estaba llorando en silencio, sus lágrimas se escapaban por entre los dedos que la cubrían.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarla agravado. Su conciencia quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero sabía que era una mentira. Su sano juicio le decía que Jennifer no merecía su consuelo. Estaba demasiado abatido para responder. Imaginarse que conocía a alguien, sentir que era de confianza, y luego descubrir lo peor que un ser humano pudiera llegar a tener.

A pesar del camino por el que rondaban sus pensamientos, una mano se apoyó en uno de sus hombros y se puso de cuclillas al igual que ella.

Jennifer lo abrazó con fuerza, tomando a Harry por sorpresa. Trató de resistirse y escaparse disimuladamente del abrazo, pero percibió lo perturbada que se encontraba la pelirroja, que ahora lloraba con más energía repitiendo como un mantra:

– Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname…

Su confusión se convirtió en enojo tan rápido que no tuvo cabida a otro pensamiento.

¿Cómo tenia el descaro de pedir perdón¿Cómo? Sus acciones eran imperdonables. No podía dejarse sucumbir ante sus suplicas, sabia que eran parte de un truco para manipularlo.

Sus músculos se tensionaron automáticamente y Jennifer seguía abrazándolo con firmeza. Quería que lo soltara, Harry no iba a permitir que lo usaran.

Jennifer lo soltó lentamente y evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos. Pero Harry la buscaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar y su cara estaba pálida.

Con mucho esfuerzo dijo:

– Si quieres preguntar… si quieres – sollozó.

Harry estaba furioso. No sabía como estaba logrando controlar su temperamento. Lo único que frenaba su cólera era la cara perturbada de Jennifer y lo que le había dicho antes de irse: "Y no me odies, te prometo que todo tiene una respuesta"

– Vamos a tu casa antes, – le indicó con una voz de ultratumba.

La muchacha asintió pero no logró moverse, continuó arrodillada y miraba hacia el horizonte.

Harry extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero tardó en responder. De sus ojos permanecían brotando lagrimas. Harry la rodeó con un brazo para que ella se pudiera apoyar en él y ayudarla, de esa manera, a avanzar. Lentamente pudieron llegar a ver la casa. Donde, sin esperarlo, se encontraba una mujer de espaldas buscando frenéticamente a alguien.

Harry se detuvo por precaución, y Jennifer, que no había notado absolutamente nada, lo miró cuestionándose la razón de que parara de caminar. Al ver la cara fija de Harry, siguió su vista y notó la presencia de la mujer en la casa.

Jennifer se tensionó.

– ¿Sabes quien es? – preguntó él antes de continuar avanzando.

No le respondió, Harry no supo si no había escuchado.

Súbitamente, la mujer se volteó y se dio cuenta que habían dos personas detrás suyo.

– ¿Harry? – gritó y reconoció, con alivio, que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

Corrió hacia ellos

– Harry… – dijo animada y tratando de abrazarlo pero reparó en el estado de la chica y se detuvo. – ¿Qué sucedió? – se tapó la boca con una mano, asustada por tanta sangre.

– Ahora no, Hermione. Ayúdame, por favor. – le indicó y Hermione cogió el otro brazo de la pelirroja colaborando a llevarla a su casa.

La recién llegada observaba atemorizada. Pocas veces había visto ira en los ojos de su amigo. Algo muy malo había sucedido. Harry le estaba preparando un te verdoso mientras que Jennifer se había encerrado en el baño.

– ¿Me vas a contar? – insistió Hermione que había estado impacientada intentando esclarecer que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Harry no estaba con la serenidad justa para dar explicaciones.

– ¡Te dije que ahora no! – contestó firme con la intención de callarla. Sin embargo se sintió culpable de tratar así a su amiga, no tenía nada que ver con esto. Pero no era buen momento para presionarlo, y ella lo sabía.

Le dio una taza a Hermione que estaba algo ofendida por la clase de recibimiento que había tenido. Harry no podía dejar de echar vistazos fugaces hacia el baño. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

– Bien, Harry. – contestó fríamente y Harry la vio con mas consideración. Sus ojos estaban cansados y su boca formaba una delgada línea. Estaba enojada y se iba a tener que preparar para uno de sus famosos sermones.

– Por favor, Hermione, – le suplicó, – ni yo sé qué sucede.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón tomando su taza con las dos manos e inhaló el te con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que eso la tranquilizó un poco. Le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara a su lado.

– Conseguí unos thestrals… – Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba por decir porque justo entraba Jennifer, arreglada de la misma manera que el conocía.

– Hola, Soy Jennifer Weaver, tu debes ser Hermione Granger. – Le estrechó una mano. – Veo que Harry te esta atendiendo bien, – le dijo mientras que ella se hacia su propio te. –¿Quieres un poco de tarta de melaza? ­– le ofreció sonriendo.

Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan naturalmente después de lo había hecho? Harry se levantó de golpe y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita y no sentir lo mas remotamente parecido al dolor? Vio la cara asustada de Jennifer y la soltó. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por la cabeza e intentó tomar algo del te para calmarse.

– Por favor, Harry… – escuchó la suave voz suplicante de Jennifer que en lugar de apaciguarlo, tuvo el efecto contrario. Tiró la taza al suelo, haciéndola añicos y salpicando todo.

Hermione tomó su varita para repararla, pero Jennifer le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que no interviniera, lo de la taza no tenia importancia.

– Ya esperé lo suficiente, prometiste responder todo.

– Pregunta lo que quieras… – le contestó con un poco de desafío en la mirada.

– ¿Quién era ese hombre? – comenzó.

– García.

– ¿Qué hizo?

– No sé. – Harry cerró los puños con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué lo mataste?

Jennifer bajo la mirada y se apretó las manos.

– ¿Vas a contestar?

– No sé qué quieres que responda…

Harry se acercó a Jennifer con la intención de zamarrearla para que reaccionara pero se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo los estribos a tal punto que ni él era capaz de reconocerse. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta diez para calmarse.

– ¿Qué hizo para merecer la muerte? – le dijo cuando pudo controlarse.

– Era un traidor – contestó automáticamente

– Mírame a los ojos, – le ordeno y Jennifer obedeció inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué hizo?

– No sé… – y no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Empezaron a brotarle libremente de los ojos.

Harry, sin embargo, no se detuvo.

– ¿En donde trabajaba?

– Creo que en el Departamento de Seguridad

– ¿Podrías explicarme de qué se trataba exactamente la ceremonia?

Jennifer suspiró, se secó los ojos con la manga de su vestido y se frotó la frente cavilosamente.

– No se cuanto te pueda contar.

– Inténtalo.

Jennifer asintió y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

– Es una ceremonia que data de milenios atrás, pero dejaron de llevarla a cabo cuando la población se redujo a unos pocos. Pasó el tiempo y, si no me equivoco, llegaron los colonizadores que vieron las ventajas de hacer sacrificios y quisieron apoderarse de la información. Entonces se desató una guerra… pero después de unos años la gente se olvidó como había comenzado todo y para qué peleaban. La gente solo tenía sed de guerra. Las fanales retuvieron todos los secretos de la ceremonia, y escribieron una profecía.

Jennifer miró a Harry dudando de lo que podía seguir contando. No podía continuar y Harry pareció entenderlo. Miró a Hermione que estaba pensativa en el sillón. Estaba seguro que sabia mas sobre el tema y por eso le preguntaría mas tarde.

– ¿Cuál es el objetivo de los sacrificios?

Jennifer se acomodó mejor en la silla y apoyó su frente en las manos.

– Este sacrificio fue solo para que ningún habitante pueda fugarse ¿Tienes el mapa?

Harry lo busco en uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó.

– Aquí y aquí, las barreras siempre se debilitan – señaló unas entradas en el bosque. – ¡Accio, mapa de La Florinda! ­ – Un pergamino viejo y gastado salió disparado de la biblioteca y Jennifer lo desplegó en la mesa. – En el pueblo las barreras están siempre estable, excepto bajo tierra. Patricio me contó que hubo varios intentos frustrados para escaparse por túneles… – Jennifer lo escrutó, sus ojos aun seguían rojos, – se supone que no puedo entrar en detalles.

Harry asintió en silencio y miró a Hermione que se mantenía cabizbaja.

– ¿Con que otros objetivos hacen esta ceremonia?

Jennifer tardó en contestar.

– Es magia negra, Harry, de la clase más pura. – Aclaró abrumada. – Se utiliza la misma vida de una persona, algo que debe nacer del amor y morir de tal manera. Se utiliza esa energía divina para lo que sea… – Sus ojos mostraban una pesadez que le resultó algo difícil de soportar. Tuvo que desviar la mirada.

– Voldemort usaba la vida de otros, Harry, – intervino finalmente Hermione, – él quería vivir eternamente, y para eso pagaba con otras vidas. El concepto es el mismo.

– ¿Por qué participas, entonces¿Por qué no te resistes?

Jennifer, que lo había estado mirando, bajo su mirada y sus lagrimas volvieron a aparecer.

– Estoy atrapada… – susurró tan bajo que fue casi inaudible.

– ¿Acaso matarías a un muggle¿O a un mestizo¿No te basta con los que mueren sacrificados en la ceremonia? – Harry empezó a perder los estribos, – ¿O tal vez te han amenazado a ti con tu propia vida¿Es por eso que estás atrapada? – Jennifer dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran sin vergüenza – ¿Qué puede ser peor que quitarle la vida a otro ser que te sientes atrapada?

Harry sin darse cuenta había comenzado a vociferarle.

– ¡Basta! – Le suplicó Jennifer callándolo, – Basta, Harry… no puedo…, no puedo explicártelo todo…

– ¿Cuántas vidas mas vas a tirar por la borda? – Bajo el tono de su voz a un alarmante susurro – ¿No es lo mismo que me lo cuentes todo, si de todas maneras, los vas a matar en las ceremonias? Pero ya veo por qué reservas sus muertes, todo por tu querido gobernador…

Jennifer no respondió frente a semejante acusación. Harry la miro esperando que se defendiera, pero al ver que no respondía le aviso a Hermione que se preparara para partir. Ya no quería saber nada más de ese lugar.

Harry tomó las pocas cosas que tenia y apresuró a Hermione para salir de la casa.

– ¡Harry, estas loco si piensas que podemos partir ya mismo para Inglaterra! – Le advirtió enojada, – Los thestrals han tenido un viaje muy largo y necesitan descansar.

– ¡Vamos al bosque entonces! – ordenó montado en cólera.

Era casi de noche y estaban los dos sentados frente a una pequeña fogata, comiendo las famosas hojas recolectadas por Rebeca.

Pasó un tiempo para que Hermione pudiera tener una conversación normal con Harry. Sin embargo eso no frenó su fascinación por el hada que le estaba contando sobre su vida. Después de todo, Hermione había creado dentro del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas una oficina especializada en la inspección de las leyes actuales que establecían el trato con las demás especies. Todo dependía de la inteligencia de cada ser. Lo primero que se había logrado era cambiar el criterio con que se clasificaban cada especie. Y los Hombres Lobos fueron los primeros beneficiados. Pero nunca se había cuestionado la inteligencia de las hadas, lo cual conocer a Rebeca significaría mas trabajo para la oficina.

Los thestrals dormían placenteramente a un costado de ellos.

– ¿Por que no viniste con un traslador? Hubiese sido más rápido, – le dijo Harry molesto.

– Están en huelga, – suspiró Hermione, – reclaman sueldos más altos. Ya sabes, desde que Voldemort cayó, fue aumentando el turismo hacia Inglaterra notablemente, y la demanda por trasladores incrementó hasta tal punto que no dan a basto. El tema es que los sueldos son los mismos que eran hace diez años. La última vez que lo aumentaron fue por la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Harry se acomodó mejor en el suelo para poder ver las estrellas.

– Hasta el cielo es diferente... – susurró con un dejo de descontento.

– Es hermoso, – sonrió Hermione sin escuchar el mal humor de su voz, – nunca tuvimos oportunidad de estudiar apropiadamente estas constelaciones en astronomía, es un lujo verlas realmente en persona.

Quedaron en silencio por un rato. Harry tratando de recordar las constelaciones del hemisferio sur, no había ninguna Osa Mayor, ni Osa Menor, identificó la estrella homónima a la mortífaga que empujó a su padrino al velo del Departamento de Misterios, estaba en la constelación de Orión. También notó que Sirius, la estrella, estaba más brillante que nunca, y se acordó de su padrino. Era una especie de consuelo saber que era una de las pocas estrellas que se veían desde cualquier parte del planeta. Sonaba algo tonto, pero eso lo hacia sentirse menos solo.

– ¿Te puedo preguntar qué ocurrió? – Se atrevió a preguntarle finalmente Hermione, sacándolo a Harry de la línea por la que circundaban sus pensamientos. Harry empezó a relatar lo que le había sucedido en Italia para perderse en este insólito lugar. Hermione no podía parar de reírse cuando llegó a la parte de Pancho, a pesar de la indignación que tenia sobre ese asunto. Tuvo que reconocer que había sido gracioso. Cuando llegó a la parte de Jennifer, La Florinda y la ceremonia, Hermione portaba una expresión de determinación y concentración que reservaba para cuando su cerebro procesaba información, relacionándola con sus previos conocimientos.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con Ron? Pensé que él iba a venir a buscarme, – preguntó al terminar su historia.

– ¿Acaso no confías en mi, – cuestionó haciéndose la ofendida provocando una sonrisa en Harry.

– ¡Claro que confío en ti! Sabes que hasta te confiaría mi vida... – Hermione se ruborizó. ¡Hey! Ron se enojará conmigo si se entera que te hice sonrojar, se supone que solo el tiene derecho a eso. Se rió mientras que ella le daba un empujoncito.

Hermione se puso seria.

– Trabajo en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas ¿no? Era más simple que yo solicitara usar los thestrals. Aparte Ron esta muy ocupado. Su oficina es un caos. Y su madre no mejora. – Harry entendió y se callaron un rato mientras que miraban al cielo. – Tal vez odies este lugar, Harry, pero es realmente impresionante. – Harry siguió en silencio y sin mirarla, no se imaginaba que podía llegar a decirle. – No figura en ningún mapa de Sudamérica, es como si no existiera. Es magia impresionante la que se requiere para que un lugar tan grande como este permanezca oculto. Por eso tuve que venir con los thestrals, no había otra manera de encontrarte.

– Tal vez tengas razón, el lugar es magnifico, pero no hay palabras para describir el precio que tienen que pagar para que sea así. No vale la pena.

– Leí una vez sobre estas ceremonias en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional, – comentó Hermione provocando que Harry se despabilara un poco. – No decía mucho, era algo extremadamente complicado que leí por accidente.

– Nada de lo que tú lees es por accidente, – le dijo y Hermione volvió a sonrojarse. – Si Ron se enterara...

Ambos se rieron.

– Bueno... – dijo ofuscada, estaba buscando información para Ron, no recuerdo exactamente para qué caso, – Harry levantó una ceja, – solo recuerdo que era sobre métodos de encubrimiento con artes oscuras... suspiró y cerró los ojos, estaba tratando de recordar lo que había leído, requería sangre, mucha sangre.

Harry asintió.

– Sé que quieres seguir hablando sobre esto, Hermione, pero preferiría dormir, ahora. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Rebeca puede vigilar.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante placentero. Aunque Harry no lo quería reconocer frente a Hermione. Le insistió hacer escala en Colombia para hacer un poco de turismo y estaba tan entusiasmada con lo que veía que Harry no se animó a ser un aguafiestas y quejarse. Él aprovechó a comprar algunos regalos y se llevó unos catálogos sobre escobas voladoras tan raras como las que había visto en La Florinda. Decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel que quedaba en un centro comercial enorme exclusivo para magos y brujas. Y con el primer rayo de sol que se asomó por el horizonte, partieron directo hacia Londres.

* * *

**Notilla de autora** Pues, ya saben cual es su deber, y se los agradezco de todo corazon! De todo este capitulo me gusta cuando habla de Sirius... supongo que por cuestiones personales. (Aparte me recuerda a la pelicula del ratoncito, Faivel - asi se llamaba?) Que opinan sobre Jennifer? Por favor, realmente necesito saberlo para ver si estoy logrando darle la imagen que busco. SALUDOS! 


	9. Volver a casa

**Capítulo 9: Volver a casa**

Su apartamento estaba como lo había dejado el día que había partido a Italia. Pequeño y muy prolijo. Tenía un amplio living con un gran ventanal que daba hacia el callejón Diagon. Desde allí podía ver, hacia un lado al negocio de los gemelos Weasley, y hacia el otro lado podía ver un diminuto balcón que pertenecía al apartamento de sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Tenia un solo cuarto donde había una cama de una plaza y un escritorio destartalado que consiguió en una feria de pulgas de Londres. Desde la ventana de su cuarto podía ver las calles colmadas de coches y los muggles yendo y viniendo. La cocina tenía un buen tamaño para cualquier amante de la gastronomía, pero no era de usarla mucho porque solía irse a comer a lo de sus amigos.

– Tus valijas están en el cuarto, Harry. – Le avisó Hermione. – Las mandaron vía flu desde el hotel romano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció una cabeza roja.

– ¿Dónde esta se mequetrefe que necesito degollarlo? – Preguntó Ronald Weasley a Hermione. Estaba agitado, como si hubiese corrido para verlo. – ¡Ahí estas!

Lo abrazó fuertemente e imprevistamente lo tomó por uno de los brazos, le quitó la varita del bolsillo, y lo estampó contra el suelo inmovilizándolo. Harry estaba atrapado. Sintió la punta de una varita sobre su cuello. Ron había hecho un curso intensivo de artes marciales en China, y no dejaba que se le escapara ninguna oportunidad para demostrar sus técnicas orientales.

– ¿Sabes el susto que nos has hecho pasar? – le masculló al oído.

Ron lo soltó y luego de comerse con la vista por un rato, comenzaron a reírse.

– No es gracioso, Ron. – lo reprimió su novia.

– ¡Sí lo es! – le contestó mientras que la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. –

Pensé que iba a regresar con una novia este chico…

Harry lo miró mal y Ron se dio cuenta.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – dijo con inocencia.

– Mejor vayamos a almorzar, – intervino Hermione para cambiar de tema.

– Abrieron un nuevo restaurante. Justo donde era la heladería ¿Quieren ir ahí?

Fueron al restaurante "Margaritas escocesas". Estaba todo decorado con dichas flores y las paredes estaban empapeladas con estampados escoceses. Era iluminado por unas enormes arañas de hierro negro con velas que no se consumían. Al ser nuevo en la zona, se encontraba lleno de gente que quería saber de que se trataba.

– Sabes que mañana tendrás que ir a trabajar, se te extraña en la oficina.

– Si solo lleno formularios y reviso los informes… – dijo incrédulo.

– Bueno, es lo mas tedioso de todo… – sacudió la cabeza, – y tú eres tan prolijo y pulcro.

Harry le sonrió miserablemente.

– Sabes que haría cosas más peligrosas si pudiera.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Todavía estas en rehabilitación? – preguntó en tanto se llenaba su vaso con mas cerveza de mantequilla

Harry miró hacia la ventana. No le gustaba hablar mucho sobre el asunto.

– Los sanadores piensan que ya puedo ejercer magia con normalidad. Pero que no me esfuerce mucho, todavía.

– Eres un vago… – lo acusó Ron.

Hermione fruncía el entrecejo, como lo hacia cuando estaba pensando intensamente en algo.

– ¡Esos sanadores no saben nada! – exclamó Ron y Hermione lo miró asustada.

– ¿Ron, quieres que Harry termine peor? – lo reprendió.

– Deja ya, Hermione – intentó calmarla, Harry.

– Es que debes cuidarte.

– Me cuido…

– Demasiado, diría yo, – contestó Ron molesto. – Me llegaron tus resultados del hospital, – le advirtió en un tono de ultratumba, – y por lo que decían, hace mas de un año que estas perfectamente bien. Sabes que podrías haber elegido misiones que estén mas a tu nivel.

– ¿Es cierto eso? – preguntó con asombro, Hermione.

Harry no sabía que contestar.

– Igualmente tengo que cuidarme… – respondió flojamente.

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Pero Harry realmente no quería tomar ningún riesgo innecesario.

– Es que… – Hermione empezó en voz baja – entiendo que no quieras descuidarte, pero no puedes seguir viviendo así.

Harry se interesó en el mesero que iba y venía con órdenes y su bandeja colmada con diferentes platos.

– Agradezco tu preocupación pero, en serio, estoy bien. – Intentó acabar con la conversación, sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía en la mesa contigua.

– Harry, – continuó Ron hablando con más autoridad, – me importa un comino que quieras cuidarte, a partir de mañana vas a tener que salir a enfrentar el mundo real y vas a dejar las montañas de papeles a alguna otra persona.

– Parece que no me dejas otra opción, – se reacomodó en la silla.

– Podrías volver a Hogwarts y dar clases, – le sugirió Hermione provocando que Ron se doblara de la risa dando golpes en la mesa. Harry y Hermione estaban algo ofuscados ante la atención que estaba llamando Ron. El mesero los ojeaba.

– Sí, me lo imagino enfrentando a una horda de niños dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible, o sentado en la sala de profesores intercambiando chistes con el profesor Binns, – agregó Ron entre carcajadas mas controladas.

– La profesora McGonagall me ofreció un puesto. – Ron se calló y lo miró sorprendido.

– Pensé que ella quería que fueras un auror, – intervino Hermione que también se mostraba sorprendida.

– Así es, me dijo que puedo ser profesor en Hogwarts con la condición que le debo demostrar a Umbridge que soy el mejor auror que tienen en el Ministerio.

– Pero no puedes hacer eso, – le dijo Ron alarmado.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó su novia algo enojada por el comentario.

– Simple, Hermione, tu querido novio es el mejor auror que tiene el Ministerio ahora. No querría que lo desplace su mejor amigo. – Contestó seriamente oteando a Ron.

Hermione se alarmó, nunca habían sido competitivos entre ellos. Hasta que notó la risa suprimida que se asomaba por uno de los costados de la boca de Harry y comenzaron a reírse animadamente los dos.

– ¡No me asusten mas! Pensé que Ron se había convertido en Percy. – dijo uniéndose a las risas.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta risa? – dos pelirrojos idénticos emergieron por detrás de Ron. Estaban vestidos a la última moda con unos suéteres de cuello alto que cambiaban la forma del tejido según la luz, dándoles en efecto como de caleidoscopio.

– ¿Nuestro hermanito favorito logró emborrachar a Hermione y convencerla que se casara con él?

Ron y Hermione callaron de repente con el comentario y Harry se levantó para saludar a Fred y a George Weasley, los hermanos de Ron.

– Por fin regresaste, Harry, tu novio estaba tan preocupado por ti que se comió todas las uñas de sus dedos. – dijo George.

– Sí, hasta la de los pies, – agregó Fred.

– ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – los amenazó Ron.

– Creo que no somos bienvenidos, – Fred se hizo el ofendido.

– ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema.

– Veníamos a almorzar – contestó George, sentándose al lado de Harry.

– Papá quiere darte no sé qué cosa, Ron. Dijo que después vayas al hospital – le avisó Fred, acomodándose al otro lado de Harry.

Ron asintió preocupado.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mama? – recordó Harry.

– Continúa mal… – de repente todos estaban circunspectos y Harry se sentía mal por haber preguntado.

– Ahora empezó a hablar, por suerte, ya se han cumplido cinco años desde que ocurrió el ataque y desde que quedó muda. ­– Dijo Hermione, – Parecen señas de que esta mejorando.

– No son ninguna seña de nada, sobretodo porque habla sin sentido – contestó George.

– Grita despavorida cuando duerme, – le explicó Ron a Harry ante su mirada perpleja. – y cuando estamos nosotros, pide ir a ver a alguien, pero no logramos entender a quien.

Quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo. Se dedicaron a comer el pan y unas tostadas que el mesero les sirvió para que esperaran la comida. A Harry le resultaba duro ver a los risueños hermanos Weasleys tan apesadumbrados. Pero más le costaba ver a la madre de ellos en el estado que se encontraba. Había quedado muda luego de un enfrentamiento con Dolohov, el mismo mortífago que había aniquilado a los hermanos de la Sra. Weasley.

Nunca se supo qué ocurrió exactamente, porque la madre de Ron se rehusaba a hablar. Al principio parecía algo temporal, un efecto secundario del duelo devastador que había presenciado. Pero con el tiempo empezaron a inquietarse porque no presentaba mejoras. Los sanadores del hospital San Mungo insistían que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Los diagnósticos no revelaban nada que indicase alguna patología que le impidiese el habla. "Hablará cuando crea que sea necesario hablar" le repetían como loros. Su marido, perturbado, decidió llevarla a un medimago en el callejón Nocturno, con fama de curar cualquier cosa. Y sorpresivamente le dijo lo mismo que todos los demás.

La Madriguera quedó hecha añicos. Solo la planta baja había sobrevivido a los estragos del ataque. Ocurrió el mismo día que Ron, Hermione y Harry habían egresado de Hogwarts. La Sra. Weasley nunca llegó a la fiesta, la encontraron sentada en el sillón con una expresión vacante, con sangre desparramada por todos lados. Aparentemente, había sido la sangre de Dolohov, quien escapó sin dejar rastros. Nunca más se supo de él.

La comida llegó a la mesa, y por suerte el humor entre ellos volvió a ser más ameno.

– Entonces Verity, decidió que era el más apuesto de los dos y ahora están planeando irse a Ibiza y dejarme solito manejando el negocio. – Contaba Fred con la boca llena.

– Bueno, siempre dije que Verity tenia un sexto sentido para elegir lo mejor – George se infló en orgullo y Fred, paso su brazo por detrás de Harry y le dio un buen manotazo en la nuca de su hermano gemelo.

Todos rieron.

– Es verdad, fue ella la que decidió como seria la línea de Sortilegios Weasleys para chicas – Dijo Fred fingiendo estar decepcionado.

– ¿Pero Verity no era tu novia, Fred? – preguntó Hermione confundida y Fred respondió con una sonora risa.

– Las cosas que dice tu novia, Ron, – dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, – ¡Podrían infartar a cualquiera!

– Verity salió con los dos al mismo tiempo – aclaró George seriamente.

– ¿Y ahora sale solo con George? – preguntó Harry que también estaba desconcertado.

– Estos dos idiotas siempre se intercambian las novias, como son idénticos les encanta jugar con sus parejas, pero Verity sabia de su jueguito desde el principio y, no sé cómo lo logró, los expuso de tal manera que Fred tuvo que ir hasta Alemania a disculparse en frente de toda una conferencia de duendes que iban a invertir en nuestros queridos sortilegios.

Harry y Hermione se estaban retorciendo de la risa por lo que Ron les había revelado.

Continuaron charlando hasta tarde. Harry se sentía feliz, rodeado de sus amigos, su familia. Finalmente estaba en su casa.

Los tres amigos decidieron volver a su apartamento a tomar una cerveza de manteca. Los gemelos debían continuar trabajando.

– Al final no me contaste qué ocurrió en Italia – se quejó Ron sentado en el sillón del living.

– Ron, eso lo puedes hablar en el trabajo, – le aclaró Hermione.

– No importa, – aseguró Harry – fue interesante… no había señas de ninguna criatura mágica como creían.

– ¿Y cual es el significado del hada? – Harry se acordó de Rebeca. No la había visto desde que había llegado de Sudamérica.

– ¿Rebeca? – De repente vio al hada que volaba despacio y su brillo había disminuido, parecía cansada. – ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupado.

– ¡Harry, cómo puedes ser tan descuidado! – Lo reprimió Hermione, – se supone que debes alimentarla.

Harry se sintió acalorado. No tenía ninguna planta. Era tan fácil en la casa de Jennifer, y nunca se le ocurrió que ahora significaría un problema.

– Perdona Rebeca… – le contestó avergonzado.

Hermione se había levantado y se estaba poniendo su abrigo.

– Iré a la esquina, a la florería de Madame Serpentina. Mientras se pueden poner al día, ustedes dos.

Harry le contó la historia de cómo Rebeca había terminado siendo su mascota.

– ¿Qué te pareció Italia? – insistió Ron.

– Bien¿qué quieres que te diga? No tuve mucho tiempo para ver, terminé en los confines de la tierra.

– Estaba pensando en ir a Sudamérica con Hermione, – le comentó y sus orejas se pusieron rosas.

Hacían más de cuatro años que eran pareja y todavía le costaba hablar de esos temas con Harry.

– Le compré esto, – continuó Ron mirando la puerta del apartamento con nerviosismo. Le mostró una caja pequeña de terciopelo oscuro.

Harry levantó las cejas comprendiendo a lo que se refería Ron y sonrió de costado. A Ron se le dibujo una sonrisa aun más grande y sus orejas ya eran un rojo furioso. Abrió la cajita lentamente y un anillo delicado de brillantes relucía en la palma del pelirrojo.

– Acepto, acepto casarme contigo – le dijo Harry serio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ron tardó un rato y comenzaron a reírse los dos.

Imprevistamente, entró Hermione con una planta de azaleas enormes. Rebeca inmediatamente comenzó a embestir la planta y Ron escondió la cajita en un bolsillo. Sus orejas ya estaban tornándose violetas. Hermione lo vio con curiosidad.

– ¿Estas bien, Ron? – le dijo mirando a Harry con sospecha.

– Todo bien, cariño, – contestó pero sin convencerla mucho. – Mejor nos vamos, tengo que ver a mamá. – Le dijo a Harry para cambiar el tema.

– ¿Puedo ir? – cuestionó Harry.

Ron lo estudió con la mirada.

– ¿No estas cansado?

– No realmente, – mintió Harry.

– Está bien.

Hermione se despidió de los dos porque tenía que ver a sus propios padres y ellos se fueron al hospital donde la Sra. Weasley se encontraba recostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. El padre de Ron estaba leyendo el periódico en una silla al lado de la cama.

– ¡Harry, Ron! – se sorprendió el Sr. Weasley y dejó el diario en la mesa de luz. La madre de Ron no se había inmutado.

Harry saludó al padre de Ron que se lo notaba más cansado que nuca.

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

– Bien, – contestó Harry automáticamente.

– Ron, necesito que le des esto a Shacklebolt, – le entregó una carpeta, – son los papeles de tu mamá, necesito que los haga firmar así comienzan a hacerle unos estudios especiales.

Ron tomó la carpeta sobriamente. Harry se había acercado a la cama donde permanecía la Sra. Weasley quien había perdido el color en sus mejillas y sus ojos se veían aplomados. En un instante sus ojos se interconectaron con los de él y se sentó erguida en la cama sin apartar su vista.

Ron y su padre notaron esto y se acercaron. Ron dudó por un momento y salió al pasillo a buscar a alguna enfermera, o sanadora.

– Harry, – llamó la Sra. Weasley con la voz apagada y ronca.

Él miró al Sr. Weasley que tenía la cara grave y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara más a ella.

Sin saber cómo actuar, se sentó en la cama y tomó su débil mano.

– Harry, – repitió con temor.

– Aquí estoy, Sra. Weasley, – la madre de Ron relajó su mirada y pareció sonreír.

Desprevenidamente lo abrazó con fuerza y no lo quería soltar. Incómodo, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Ron entró en ese momento acompañado de una enfermera y no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad. La enfermera les indicó que no hicieran nada.

Después de unos pocos minutos, la madre de Ron lo dejó libre y lo tomó de las manos.

– ¿Dónde esta? – le preguntó angustiada.

Harry no sabía que se suponía que le tenía que decir.

– ¿Dónde está qué cosa?

– ¿Dónde esta? – repitió la pregunta como si no lo hubiese escuchado. – ¿Dónde esta? – comenzó a gritar y la enfermera les indicó que salieran.

Harry se sintió terrible. Nunca se imaginó que la madre de Ron terminaría así. Ron estaba devastado pero lo disimulaba bien, a diferencia de su padre que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo alegre que solían tener.

– Eso fue una mejoría, – comentó en voz baja – así que no te sientas culpable por lo que sucedió.

Harry asintió.

Se quedaron en el hospital por un largo tiempo. La madre de Ron estaba internada cerca de los padres de Neville. Finalmente Arthur Weasley se asomó para avisarles que volvieran a sus casas, que Molly ya se encontraba mejor y estaba durmiendo.

– ¿Entonces cuando piensas preguntárselo a Hermione? – cuestionó cuando volvían al callejón Diagon.

– Pasado mañana…, – sus orejas otra vez habían tomado color, – reservé una mesa en un restaurante y…

– Seguro que acepta, Ron, – le dijo sonriendo, – y si no le preguntas pronto, estoy seguro que te obligará de alguna manera a hacerlo.

– Sí, ya lo sé, me ha estado tirando indirectas desde hace tres años, – contestó riéndose un poco, – pero me hacia el distraído.

– Esa técnica tuya, la tendría que probar ¿sabes?

– Si a ti se te lanzan las chicas como si nada – le contestó sorprendido.

– No puedo evitarlo, es mi magnetismo animal. – confirmó riéndose, aunque no le interesaba involucrarse con nadie.

– En caso de que todo salga bien, vas a tener que ser padrino en mi boda. – le dijo seriamente.

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Estas seguro que no quieres a ninguno de tus hermanos?

– Harry, si tu eres mi hermano pequeño favorito. – contestó sonriendo con las orejas un poco coloradas.

* * *

**_Nota de Autora_**

**_GRACIAS POR LAS CRITICAS. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me gusto mucho escribirlo!_**


	10. Laberintos en el trabajo

**Capítulo 10: Laberintos en el trabajo.**

La oficina era un caos tal como Ron le había indicado. De hecho, todo el Ministerio estaba dentro de una especie de torbellino de papeles y personas que iban y venían.

Se acercó a la oficina de su jefe con el reporte de la última misión. Era demasiado corto ya que finalizaba cuando desapareció de Italia. También había escrito el reporte sobre su estadía en Sudamérica. Este era más largo y, sinceramente, mucho más interesante que haber descubierto criaturas mágicas de origen ingles en Italia. Pero en Legales, le habían indicado que estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, a menos que pudiese comprobar que los protagonistas de lo que presenció en La Florinda eran prófugos ingleses.

Rebeca revoloteaba enérgicamente por todos los cubículos, pero nadie la notaba entre tanto ajetreo. Era divertido verla esquivar los memorándum que volaban por encima de los cubículos que conformaban su departamento.

– Potter, que suerte tenerlo de regreso, – lo saludó Kingsley Shaklebolt, – deje el reporte ahí nomás y tome asiento.

Harry obedeció expectante. No se imaginaba que podría decirle.

– Me informó Weasley, – carraspeó, – Ronald Weasley, que ya se encuentra en condiciones de salir a la calle. Así que le asignaré el caso del Puente. Su nueva secretaria ya esta informada, así que ella lo pondrá al tanto.

– ¿Quién es mi nueva secretaria?

– La señorita Sorei, – le anunció con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió.

– Es una suerte que ya esté bien. Desde que empezó Hogwarts usted ha sido mejor auror que muchos de los que han pasado por este departamento.

Harry lo observaba sin saber qué se suponía que debía contestarle.

– Dígame algo, Potter ¿Como estuvo su viaje por Sudamérica?

– Fue interesante, encogió los hombros.

– Tenía entendido que había presenciado actividades ilegales.

– Sí, pero no están en nuestra área de trabajo.

– ¿Y cuando lo ha frenado la ley a usted para completar un caso?

Harry lo miraba con curiosidad.

– Váyase ya, tiene mucho por hacer.

– Sí, señor. Se fue pensativo hasta su cubículo que se encontraba comparativamente vacío. Desplegó un mapa del Reino Unido y otro del mundo. Los estudió por un rato y luego los pegó cubriendo toda una pared.

– ¿Señor? – Lo llamó una voz suave con un fuerte acento extranjero. – Soy su nueva secretaria, Neko Sorei, – una joven de ojos oscuros le extendió la mano. Harry la tomó y se presentaron.

– Necesito que me informe sobre el caso del Puente.

La muchacha salió del cubículo y apareció con una enorme caja marrón flotando delante de ella. Empezó a vaciar su contenido y a contarle los detalles.

– Caso del Puente: El niño de trece años, Ulrich del Puente estaba con su familia en Londres, cuando fue capturado como rehén por tres mortifagos.  
El primer mortifago identificado fue Draco Malfoy, quien se entregó a la Ley luego de un duelo ocurrido en las afueras de Hogwarts con el segundo mortifago, Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy ya fue procesado y ahora se encuentra en Azkaban, cumpliendo una condena de cincuenta años.

"El tercer mortifago no ha sido identificado aun. Estos son los posibles identikit que se han hecho. – Le cedió una carpeta llena de retratos y las hojeó sin darle importancia en el momento. Estaba atento a lo que le decían.

– ¿Qué se sabe de Snape?

– La agente Tonks tiene toda la información sobre él, pidió licencia y se ha llevado la pesquisa a su casa.

– Envíele una lechuza pidiéndole un resumen.

Sorei comenzó a escribir rápidamente en un cuaderno.

– Yo ahora me voy a poner a leer... – dijo resignado tirándose como una bolsa de papa sobre su silla.

– ¿Algo más?

Harry tardó en contestar.

– Sí, pero esto es extraoficial, así que necesito más discreción de la normal. Necesito que busque información sobre Jennifer Weaver. Es inglesa, pelirroja, tez clara, 1.65 metros de altura, fue a Hogwarts y actualmente vive en Sudamérica.

Escribía rápidamente.

– ¿Sabe cuando fue a Hogwarts?

– No, pero calcule que tendrá mi edad, tal vez más joven...

– Esta bien, ya mismo reviso los archivos. – Contestó sonriente.

– Y pregunte quién está investigando a Dolohov. Si es posible consiga un reporte de su caso.  
– ¡Inmediatamente, señor!

Harry sonrió para sí mismo. Era bueno volver a trabajar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y él seguía concentrado leyendo todas las carpetas que estaban en la caja. En ese momento estaba revisando los posibles retratos del tercer mortifago. Los tenía desparramados en todo su escritorio y los observaba detenidamente buscando las características en común que tenían todos y las iba anotando. Cuando terminó, pronunció un hechizo sobre un papel en blanco y apareció una nueva imagen que contenía cada detalle que había ido anotando formando una nueva cara. Pegó el resultado en la pared y se quedó mirándolo. Ese rostro le resultaba conocido.

En ese momento apareció la secretaria con sus cejas fruncidas y algo enojada.

– El sr. Weasley tiene todo lo que hay sobre el caso Dolohov y no me permitió traérselos.

Harry murmuró una respuesta y se acomodó en su silla para observarla, la estudió inconcientemente por un rato.

– ¿Algo mas? – le pregunto molesta por la manera en que la miraba.

– Sí, no sé… – se pasó una mano por los cabellos y le sonrió de costado. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa dándole pie para que continuara hablando.

– ¿Te molestaría ir a comprar unas flores? – lo miró sorprendida sonrojándose un poco. – Una planta seria mejor, es que mi hada se alimenta del néctar. – explicó ofuscado.

– Sí, claro – contestó confundida, – solo necesito el dinero.

Harry buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas aunque no se imaginaba cuanto podría costar una planta, porque jamás había comprado una.

Una vez que se fue Sorei se fue hacia el cubículo de Ron, quien estaba concentrado mirando un pedazo de pergamino.

– ¿Qué haces?

Ron levantó la cabeza, se veía miserable.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió Harry al verlo así.

– No sé… – contestó en voz baja. – No sé que me pasó, – empezó a explicarle. – Estaba leyendo el archivo de Dolohov, porque tu nueva secretaria me lo había pedido y se me cayeron estas fotos. En esta está mi mamá con sus dos hermanos. – Le alcanzó la foto y Harry la estudió sin entender qué ocurría. – Mi mamá siempre se sintió culpable de la muerte de sus hermanos. Estaban en la primer Orden del Fénix ¿Sabías? Y estaba enojada porque no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

Harry sonrió ante la ironía, ya que sus hijos también harían lo que sea para poder ayudar a cualquiera que realmente lo necesitara.

– También encontré estas fotos nuestras de cuando éramos unos simpáticos renacuajos en pañales. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención son estos pergaminos. Se les borró todo lo que tenían escrito. Eran cartas que fueron interceptadas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

– Eso es raro… – comentó Harry. – ¿Intentaste hacer aparecer las palabras?

– Sí, pero no ocurrió nada, tal vez sea la mala calidad de la tinta, pero lo dudo. – Empezó a guardar todo en un sobre.

– ¿No te molesta que tengan estas cartas?

Ron continuó ordenando los papeles que tenia. En sus ojos, Harry podía ver, había una mezcla de confusión y otra cosa más.

– Son de la época de Umbridge, en esos tiempos mantenían un legajo detallado de cada alumno sospechoso de apoyar a Dumbledore. – Harry se imaginó el tamaño gigantesco que tendría su legajo – Después fueron enviados al depósito, pero cuando Dolohov atacó mi casa, – tragó saliva, – juntaron todo lo que había sobre nosotros y lo pusieron en un mismo archivo.

De repente una horda de memorándum pasaron entre los dos estacionando elegantemente en el escritorio de Ron, quien continuó asegurándose que tuviese todas las fotos.

– ¿Que es ese nuevo interés que tienes por Dolohov? – preguntó Ron ceñudo.

– Solo curiosidad, nunca supe qué ocurrió exactamente.

– La carpeta esta, está archivada desde el ataque en La Madriguera. Lo último que se encontró fue la sangre y luego no hay nada que llame la atención. Pero fíjate tú, solo ten presente que es información altamente confidencial, por eso no quise dárselo a tu secretaria.

Harry asintió y tomó la carpeta.

– La leí un milon de veces, no logro encontrar nada, – dijo resignado y lleno de tristeza. – Tal vez tú tengas más suerte.

Ron sacó una caja de cartón de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

– Te envió esto Hermione.

– Siempre preocupándose por mí, – contestó Harry al ver que en la caja había unos emparedados. Ron le quitó uno.

– ¿Qué incidente te tocó, entonces?

– El del niño muggle, del Puente. – Ron asintió. – ¿y a ti?

– Estoy cerrando el caso de Malfoy, padre. – le avisó sonriendo. – Con suerte después me mandan a Marruecos a hacer un curso. – Le dio un buen mordisco a su sándwich.

– ¿Cómo haces para soportar esto? – preguntó Harry con cara de repugnancia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundido.

– Esto sabe a pescado con dulce de moras – devolvió el emparedado a su caja.

– ¡A mi me gusta! – le dio otro mordisco.

– Y por eso eres tú el que se casa con Hermione y no yo. – Dijo riéndose mientras que volvía a su cubículo.

Allí estaba Sorei regando una pequeña planta con flores rojas. La puso sobre un armario y Rebeca parecía entusiasmada. Aunque se dio cuenta que se estaba quejando.

– ¿No quieres volver? – le preguntó el hada después de haber estado sentada en las flores.

– ¿Volver a donde? – cuestionó Harry mirando unos detalles de su caso.

– A la casa de Jennifer… – le reprochó y Harry entendió que a pesar de que él ya estaba contento de estar finalmente en su casa. Rebeca se encontraba tan perdida como él había estado en La Florinda. No sabía que podía hacer.

– ¿No te gusta la planta?

– No es eso… – él ya lo sabía. Hablaría mas tarde con Hermione, seguro que ella sabría qué hacer.

– No te preocupes, ya te acomodaré mejor para que no extrañes a Jennifer.

– No creo que debas sentir tanto remordimiento hacia Jennifer, ella siempre fue amable contigo, – se fue el hada del cubículo dejando a Harry abstraído por un rato.

Retomó los papeles con la historia del niño. Marcó con una cruz los lugares en el mapa donde habían avistado al mortifago desconocido por última vez. Y luego leyó las declaraciones de Draco Malfoy.

No le gustaba pensar en Draco Malfoy. Se merecía estar en Azkaban por un montón de razones, pero siempre recordaba la noche en la torre de astronomía con Dumbledore. No había podido matarlo y no lo iba a matar.

Harry se frotó su sien y miró unas fotos de Draco en la prisión. Parecía contento, lo cual era extraño. Claro que ya no habían dementores custodiando la prisión de magos. Habían sido reemplazados con Dragones y un escuadrón especializado en controlar el orden del lugar.

Se acordó de una misteriosa carta que había recibido donde sostenía que tenían información crucial para él. Había sido después de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Cuando estaba buscando tenazmente los Horcruxes. Se encontró con el incógnito autor del mensaje en el callejón Nocturno. No había sido capaz de verle la cara, pero la voz era sin duda alguna la de Draco Malfoy. Tomado por sorpresa y sin saber exactamente como reaccionar frente a la nueva revelación, escuchó atentamente lo que le tenía que decir y desapareció. Gracias a él encontró el quinto Horcrux.

En esos tiempos había estado metido en un juego muy peligroso. Caminaba sobre el filo de una espada. Cualquier movimiento en falso hubiese sido catastrófico. Pero, dentro de todo, hizo bien sus jugadas, terminando solo con cincuenta años de condena en una prisión que ya no era tan tenebrosa como lo había sido cuando había estado su padrino.

– Señor, – lo llamó su secretaria que se estaba yendo, – ya es tarde ¿Va a quedarse mas tiempo?

– No, no, – contestó acomodando sus cosas y abrigándose para irse. – ¿No te ha llegado respuesta de Tonks, no?

– Aun no, tampoco encuentro nada sobre Jennifer Weaver. Envié una lechuza a Hogwarts, y estoy buscando en el registro de personas mágicas alguien que coincida con esa descripción, pero podría haber estado bajo la influencia de una poción multijugos.

– Descarta esa última posibilidad, pero continúas bien con el resto.

Sorei asintió y él tomó la carpeta con lo del caso Dolohov para llevársela a su casa. Ya había pensado lo de la poción multijugos, pero el ritual que presenció le sirvió para ver que la Jennifer que veía no era una ilusión. No habría podido ser de ninguna otra manera.

Volvió a su apartamento y vio que Hedwig lo estaba esperando con dos cartas. La primera era de Remus Lupin.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me enteré que estuviste viajando mucho, lo cual me alegra ya que te servirá para despejarte un poco de tu agitada vida en Londres._

_Dora me contó que tu secretaria le escribió haciendo varias preguntas. Me pidió que te invitara a cenar para que te ponga al día sobre cualquier duda que tengas. Dime si mañana puedes venir._

_Saludos_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry buscó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una rápida respuesta.

Remus y Tonks. Mañana estaré allí. Gracias por la invitación. Harry

Luego leyó la otra carta. Era de Arthur Weasley.

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento que hayas tenido que ver a Molly así. Por suerte ya está mejor, habla bastante y con mucha mas claridad. Quisiéramos que nos acompañaras a cenar mañana, así nos puedes contar como te fue por Italia y por Sudamérica._

_Cuídate mucho._

**_Arthur Weasley._**

Harry volvió a tomar un pergamino.

_Remus y Tonks. Preferiría pasar mañana después del almuerzo. Espero que no sea mucho inconveniente. Harry_

Luego ató su respuesta en la pata de Hedwig y le indicó que volviera pronto para enviarle la otra respuesta al padre de Ron, confirmándole su asistencia.

Se iba a acomodar en el sillón cuando vio que Rebeca cargaba un vaso con agua con muchísima dificultad.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó perplejo.

– Se supone que hay que regar esta azalea. Mira lo triste que se ve. – Lo reprendió.

Harry, sintiéndose culpable por su ignorancia acerca de esas plantas, recogió el vaso que llevaba y echó el agua en la maceta.

– También podrías poner la planta mas cerca de la ventana, aquí apenas recibe la luz del sol.

Harry obedeció las instrucciones de Rebeca y luego encendió la televisión con su varita. Se tiro en el sillón. Necesitaba apagar su cerebro por un momento y la televisión era ideal para eso. Puso el cartoon network y se quedó mirando un especial de "La vaca y el pollito", que lo sedó por una hora.

Luego decidió hacer sus deberes. Empezando por leer el caso Dolohov. Repartió por el suelo todo lo que había y procedió de la misma manera que solía hacer. Tomo un mapa y marco sus últimos movimientos. Miró las fotos y las acomodó una al lado de la otra.

Luego decidió hacer una línea del tiempo ubicando cada hecho que se había registrado. Encontró unas cuantas discrepancias que no lograba entender.

Finalmente, dio por terminada su investigación del día cuando noto que en la ficha que indicaba los encargados del caso, el último había sido Ronald Weasley hacia cinco años. Eso no tenia sentido. Cinco años atrás recién entraban a la Academia y no les habían dado ningún caso hasta finalizado el segundo año…

"Tendría que hacer muchas preguntas", pensó cuando cerraba los ojos para poder dormir.

Se levantó con las primeras luces del día. La televisión había quedado encendida y puso el noticiero antes de preparase una buena taza de café colombiano que había traído de su viaje. Le esperaba un día agitado.

Rebeca volaba de un extremo al otro del apartamento cantando algo que sonaba similar a la canción de las chicas súper-poderosas.

Cuando llegó a la oficina solo estaban Ron y Kingsley poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Cuando lo vieron entrar lo llamaron animadamente.

– ¿Potter, Cómo va su investigacion?

– Bien, hoy necesito salir a hacer unas cuantas interrogaciones. Necesitaría hablar con Ron antes.

Su amigo lo miro con curiosidad. Justo en ese instante llegaba Arnold Peasgood un desmemorizador quien necesitaba hablar con su jefe urgentemente.

– ¿Qué te anda preocupando? – Le preguntó Ron cuando Kingsley se encerró en su oficina.

– Estuve leyendo el caso de Dolohov. – Ron asintió y se cruzó de brazos atento a lo que le iba a contar. – ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer caso en la Academia de aurores?

– Sí, a mitad de nuestro segundo año, a ti te tocaron los dementores en el Mar Báltico y a mi me asignaron la supuesta cueva de Merlín.

– Así es ¿Tienes idea quien fue el responsable de darnos los casos?

– Creo que fue Moody, – Ron lo miraba confundido. – ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Dolohov?

– No sé, Ron… – le dijo suspirando y despeinándose con una mano. – La carpeta no se entiende mucho. Hay un montón de información que no tiene sentido. – Ron apoyo su cabeza en la pared, – ¿Tienes idea quien estuvo a cargo de la investigación?

– Sí, está especificado en la ficha, primero fue Frank Longbottom, el padre de Neville, luego fue Williamson. – Aseguró él. – ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Harry se sentó en la silla más cercana. El asunto este cada vez tenia menos sentido.

– Williamson murió el mismo año que estuvimos buscando los Horcruxes, Ron, y La Madriguera fue atacada un año mas tarde. En la ficha figuras tú como el último investigador, en el año 1999. – Harry lo escudriñó a Ron esperando una respuesta lógica.

– ¡Pero eso es imposible! – su amigo lo miraba con cara de incredulidad. – En ese año estábamos en nuestro primer año de la Academia…

– Sí, ya lo sé, a menos que alguien haya encontrado la manera de modificar los archivos.

– No digas estupideces, no hay manera de alterarlos.

– Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Ron tenía un dejo de desesperación en su voz.

– Tengo que ir esta tarde a ver a Tonks. Le preguntaré a ella.

La mañana pasó velozmente en su cubículo tratando de organizar mejor todo lo que ya tenía. Su secretaria continuaba investigando la identidad de Jennifer Weaver sin tener respuestas concretas.

– Señor, necesito hablarle.

– Sí, pase, – le contestó quitándose sus anteojos para refregar sus cansados ojos verdes.

– Me llegó una lechuza de la directora de Hogwarts quien afirma que ninguna Jennifer Weaver, ni nadie con ese apellido ha asistido al colegio en los últimos doscientos años.

Harry se estaba empezando a frustrar. Parecía que estaba caminando en un laberinto donde lo único que habían eran callejones sin salida. Volvió a colocarse sus anteojos y se despeinó más de lo que ya estaba con sus dos manos. Noto que Sorei tenia una taza cargada con sopa y sintió una punzada en el estomago que le indico que tenia hambre.

– Esta bien, déjalo por ahora. – No tenía ganas de seguir investigando a su anfitriona en La Florinda. Tampoco era su prioridad principal en ese momento. – ¿Me podrías traer sopa a mi también? – le pidió mirando con ansias la taza que traía y ella le asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sorei estaba saliendo por la puerta recordó algo más.

– Pregúntale a la Directora McGonagall si te puede dar la lista de todas las capitanas de Quidditch para Gryffindor. Tal vez allí encontremos algo, pero lo dudo…

– Vale la pena intentarlo, – contestó tropezándose con una caja que estaba en el suelo y volcando todo el contenido de su taza sobre la pared. Harry se acerco inmediatamente a ayudarla a levantarse. Sorei que estaba toda ruborizada no podía dejar de disculparse y trato de limpiar un poco el desorden que había hecho.

– No te preocupes, yo me encargo de mi sopa, – le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con su abrigo y sus cosas a la cafetería del Ministerio. Desde allí se iría directo a la casa de Remus y Tonks.

* * *

_**Nota de autora  
**_Por favor, dejen sus opiniones, saber que es lo que piensan de mi historia es muy importante para mi. Aparte me sirve para mejorarla. SEAN BUENOS, si saben que yo los quiero a todos…PLIIIIS! (Ya sueno desesperada!) Si me dicen que piensan y dejan su dirección prometo enviarles regalos, DINERO SI ES NECESARIO! (¿Ahora sueno mas desesperada?) 


	11. Los Lupins y los Weasleys

**Capítulo 11: Los Lupins y los Weasleys.**

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en su viejo sillón favorito, leyendo un enorme libro de tapas de cuero en la sala de su casa cuando de repente apareció Harry Potter en su chimenea.

– ¡Hey, Harry! Llegaste temprano.

El recién llegado se sacudió el polvo de las cenizas en una alfombra absorbe-polvillo que estaba frente a la antigua chimenea de la casa inglesa a la que había arribado.

– Sí, no podía continuar haciendo nada en la oficina. Es que Tonks se fue y nos dejó un montón de trabajo para terminar. No sé cómo hacía para llevar tres casos al mismo tiempo.

– Dora se fue al mercado hace una hora. Estará aquí en cualquier momento. – Le avisó mientras tomaba la capa de Harry y la colgaba en un perchero.

La sala era una habitación bastante amplia de la casa que Remus usaba para estudiar. Tenía las paredes cubiertas con diferentes colecciones de libros y unos cuantos cuadros hechos por él en su tiempo libre. Entre ellos había una acuarela de Nymphadora Tonks que se mostraba en su apariencia original con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que iluminaba toda su cara, estaba encantada para que solo su cabello marrón y su falda larga se movieran con el viento. Según Remus, era su mejor obra de arte. En un rincón de la sala había un enorme tanque lleno de agua con varias criaturas mágicas.

Harry Potter se acercó hasta el sillón con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los juguetes que estaban tirados por el piso y se sentó.

– ¿Estás solo entonces?

– No, Pattrick está durmiendo la siesta y Félix está castigado en su cuarto. – Contestó sonriendo. Al mismo tiempo, sacudió su varita y dos botellas pequeñas de cerveza de mantequilla aparecieron volando desde la cocina hasta sus manos.

– ¿Qué hizo Félix esta vez? – Preguntó Harry con intriga.

Remus exhaló con resignación.

– Estuvo mezclando ciertas sustancias de la botica de Dora. Hizo un desastre, casi explota un calderón nuevo de peltre. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Pretendía darle su versión de una poción Matalobos a Pattrick… ¡Sinceramente no sé de dónde saca semejantes ideas!

Los dos quedaron callados por un rato, bebiendo relajados la cerveza de mantequilla.

– Cuéntame sobre Sudamérica ¿Es cierto que viniste con compañía? – cuestionó seriamente pero con un extraño resplandor en sus ojos ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba planeando buscarle pareja a era solamente una estúpida impresión de su parte?

– ¿Con quién has estado hablando? – arqueó ambas cejas.

– Lo vi a Fred Weasley esta mañana, necesitaban consultarme sobre un proyecto que tienen.

Harry quedo pensativo por un rato.

– Sí, Rebeca me hace muy buena compañía, – fue lo que decidió contestarle y Remus lo miró perplejo. – Es mi nueva mascota.

– ¡Tienes que tener más respeto hacia el sexo opuesto, Harry! – le advirtió asustado de lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿De qué estas hablando? Rebeca es un hada que me persigue a todos lados.

Remus lo observó con cautela. Seguía sin creerle. Harry suspiró y sacó el hada que estaba durmiendo en su bolsillo.

– Oh… Es cierto, entonces… – Abrió los ojos en asombro. – Pues… es bonita – dijo confundido. – Un poco grande de tamaño para lo que es el promedio de las hadas de aquí. Capaz que es una especie típica sudamericana.

– Debe serlo, porque tiene todas las características de un hada, pero puede hablar… Habla demasiado y es bastante inteligente.

Remus se acercó a sus libros y Harry volvió a guardar a Rebeca en su bolsillo.

– Creo que tengo un libro sobre eso… – masculló Remus mientras que miraba la biblioteca.

En eso llegó Nymphadora cargada de varias bolsas.

– Dora, no debes llevar tanta cosa, te hará mal. – Revolvió su varita y elevó las cosas que cargaba hasta la cocina.

– No seas quisquilloso que no me haré nada. – Le contestó sin notar que habían visitas.

– Hola Tonks. – Saludó Harry.

– ¡Hey, Harry¿Qué onda? – Le dijo y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Harry pudo sentir el bulto en su abdomen, que se asomaba debajo de la túnica que llevaba puesta. – En realidad estaba levitando todo. Sabes que se me caerían esas bolsas si las cargara yo misma ¡Con lo torpe que soy! Pero no le comentes a Remus, me gusta asustarlo. – Avisó Tonks riéndose para sí.

– ¿Cómo estas¿Para cuándo esperas al próximo merodeador?

– Será una niña, Harry. – Anunció Remus, que volvía de la cocina. – Dorita Lupin…

– ¡Se llamará Lillian, Remus, no insistas mas!

– Tengo tres meses mas para convencerla, – le dijo en lo bajo a Harry.

– Bueno, Harry James Potter, – dijo mientras prácticamente se lanzaba al sillón. – ¿Qué necesitas saber sobre Severus Snape?

Él se sorprendió de que Tonks haya ido directo al grano. Pero así era ella, no perdía el tiempo.

– Me dieron el caso del niño muggle que Snape secuestró. Tengo entendido que antes estuviste tú trabajando en el expediente.

– ¡Ah! – dijo circunspecta.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir? – insistió Harry.

– ¿Nadie te avisó?

– ¿Avisarme qué? – se empezó a enojar.

– Snape está en el programa de protección del ministerio. Se entregó hace una semana.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio mientras Harry procesaba la nueva información. Lo interrumpió el llanto de un niño que Remus fue a atender en el acto.

– ¿Por qué no fue directo a Azkaban como Malfoy? – preguntó ceñudo.

Tonks se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

– Harry, – intentó explicar, – Snape estaba defendiendo al niño que Malfoy y el otro mortifago habían secuestrado para poder escapar del país. ¡Sinceramente pensé que el caso ya estaba cerrado!

Harry demoró en hacer la siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Se sabe algo del niño entonces?

Tonks sacudió la cabeza en un triste no.

– Pero es seguro que murió… – Tonks se concentró en los juguetes desparramados por el suelo y a Harry le pareció ver una lágrima en su mejilla.

– ¿Y el otro mortifago? – Intentó retomar su indagatoria.

– Nadie quiere confesar. A Snape y a Malfoy les dimos Veritaserum y no tienen idea de quien pudo haber sido. Tonks tomó su varita y comenzó a hacer que los juguetes caminaran hacia un baúl de madera que había detrás del sillón. – Creemos que sus memorias fueron alteradas de alguna manera. Pero no quedaron rastros de ningún encantamiento en sus mentes. Sabes que Kingsley se especializa en esa área y no logra detectar nada fuera de lo normal. Te recomendaría que le hicieras una visita a Nott, tengo el presentimiento que no nos está diciendo algo.

– ¿Nott? – preguntó Harry recordando cuando habían peleado en el Departamento de Misterios en su quinto año. – ¿Qué puede saber él?

– No sé, – contestó cerrando el baúl que ya se había llenado, – Nott es un especialista en las Artes Oscuras, sabe mucha teoría y tengo el presentimiento que puede tener alguna pista de lo que ocurrió.

– ¿Entonces sospechas que no saben ni Malfoy ni Snape por obra de las artes oscuras?

– Estoy muy segura de ello.

Harry terminó su cerveza, continuaba analizando la información.

– ¿Tonks, recuerdas cuando estabas en la Academia?

El abrupto cambio de tema la sorprendió.

– Claro, fueron unos años divertidos. – Y por la expresión deleitada que tenía parecían haberlos sido.

– ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer caso?

– El primero siempre es anterior al ingreso… a mi me tocó, – comenzó a tentarse de la risa, – escoltar un vampiro hasta Transilvania. Luego, depende de los profesores, algunos prefieren entregar misiones a partir del primer año, otros a partir del segundo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Es que me di cuenta que ni a mí, ni a Ron, nos dieron misiones previas al ingreso.

– ¿Qué más pruebas de que eres capaz de ser auror quieres después de haber derrotado a Voldemort?

– Igualmente… con Umbridge en el medio… No me olvido de las barreras que me puso para que no entrara a la Academia. Me parece raro que no haya insistido en que me designaran una peligrosa misión.

– Tal vez lo hizo, – dijo pensativa, – habla con Moody que estaba dando clases esos días en la Academia, si te intriga tanto. Yo no me molestaría. Después de todo ya eres un auror.

Remus Lupin apareció en la sala cargando a un niño en sus brazos que lo abrazaba con la cara escondida en el pecho de su padre.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Pattrick? – preguntó ella a Remus.

– El muchachote tuvo una horrible pesadilla, – le contestó mientras que Tonks lo tomaba en sus brazos.

– ¿Otra vez el dinosaurio violeta que habla en la tele del abuelo? – le preguntó Tonks en voz baja al pequeño, y el niño confirmó con la mirada al suelo. Tonks le dio un beso y lo abrazó con más ímpetu. – Ya pasó, Patt.

El niño pareció calmarse y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su madre.

– Dile a Félix que baje para saludar a Harry, Remus.

– Ya le avisé, está terminando de ordenar su cuarto.

– ¿Te quedas a cenar, Harry? – preguntó ella.

– No puedo, te agradezco igualmente, pero me han invitado los Weasleys. – Se acercó a Pattrick que tenía los brazos extendidos hacia Harry y lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos.

– Patt quiere que te quedes, – le dijo Tonks con una rara sonrisa que incomodó a Harry, – si quieres invitamos a los Weasleys, también.

Harry no quería ser un estorbo. Remus Lupin estaba mucho mejor económicamente gracias a que habían cambiado la ley (por obra de Hermione). Y ahora tenía un trabajo estable en la Universidad Brythonic dando seminarios sobre criaturas mágicas. Sorpresivamente para Lupin, se habían convertido en clases muy populares. La cuestión económica no era un problema, pero le costaba acostumbrarse a ese Lupin despreocupado por su dinero.

– ¡Es una buena idea, Remus! – se entusiasmó Tonks.

Resignado, aceptó la oferta y se sentó en el suelo con Pattrick a jugar un poco, mientras que Remus avisaba a Arthur Weasley que habían sido invitados.

– No te queda mal. – Le dijo Tonks con esa risa que lo irritaba.

– ¿No me queda mal qué cosa? – le preguntó tratando de ver qué tenía de raro ese día.

– Estar con niños… se te hace natural. Serías un padre estupendo.

Harry no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que responderle. Se sintió ofuscado.

– ¡Hey, ni que te haya dicho que era el fin del mundo! – le dijo Tonks riéndose de la cara que había puesto.

Era cierto que no le molestaría ser padre. Pero no llevaba una vida que se lo permitiera. Su trabajo consumía demasiado tiempo. No quería ser la clase de padre que nunca estaba para educar a sus hijos. Entre viajes e investigaciones, aunque recién ahora estaba aceptando misiones mas intensas, no encontraba el tiempo para buscar novia. Y últimamente todos parecían empecinados en hacerlo por él. Cosa que no lo molestaba, pero tampoco dejaba que jugaran a la celestina siendo él la víctima. Así que no pensaba en el tema y continuaba con su apacible vida dedicada a derrocar cualquier traza visible de corrupción de la magia en Inglaterra.

– Pero tu fuerte es el amor, Harry. Por esa misma razón pudiste derrocar a Voldemort. Debes abrir tu corazón a nuevas posibilidades. – Le había dicho una vez Hermione cuando quiso juntarlo con Emma Dobbs, una pasante en la oficina de Hermione. Era muy simpática pero no era…

– ¡Harry! – una voz que lo llamaba lo despabiló.

– ¡Hola, Félix! – lo saludó mientras que el niño se le había tirado encima para abrazarlo y Harry se reía.

– Mira lo que hice – le mostró un dibujo bastante difícil de descifrar. Se notaban unos círculos que supuso él que eran cabezas y unos bastoncitos en la parte inferior que daban la impresión de ser patas.

– ¡Uy, qué es? – preguntó entusiasmado tomando el pergamino.

– Es Fluffy. – Contestó seriamente con ojos expectantes.

Harry le sonrió. Se había olvidado que la vez que lo tuvo que cuidar en su apartamento, hacía un mes de eso ya, le había contado la historia de su primer año en Hogwarts. Luego había quedado muy impresionado como para irse a dormir. Lo tuvo que entretener durante toda la noche hasta que los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el suelo del living frente a la televisión.

– Parece una fotografía, – opinó frunciendo las cejas.

– No, si no se mueve. – Le corrigió Félix indignado de que Harry pudiese decir algo tan tonto.

Harry agitó su varita y el supuesto perro de tres cabezas comenzó a correr de un extremo al otro del pergamino y ladrando cada vez que se chocaba con el borde.

El pequeño de casi cinco años agarró el dibujo y se lo llevó a su padre quien lo pegó en la puerta de una de las alacenas de la cocina.

Harry retomó su lugar en el sillón y se quitó los anteojos.

– Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Harry, – le señaló Tonks. – Tal vez yo también decida tenerlos.

– No, no, no, Dora, – le advirtió Remus mientras que le daba una escoba voladora de juguete a Félix, – los sanadores te advirtieron que no debes transformarte durante el embarazo.

Tonks abrazó a Lupin.

– Relájate ¿quieres? No haré nada que ponga en peligro a Lillian.

– A Dorita, quieres decir.

– Sí, a Lillian. – Se reía Tonks. – ¡Accio leche! – gritó sin necesidad y un biberón con leche apareció volando en la sala y se la dio a Pattrick para que la tomara.

– ¡Accio leche! – repitió Félix imitando a su madre y corriendo de un extremo a otro de la casa con la escoba entre sus piernas.

– ¿Me permites? – Le preguntó Harry a Lupin quien entendió a que se refería y asintió con su cabeza.

Harry miró a Félix y movió su varita provocando que el niño se elevara unos centímetros del suelo. El niño estaba encantado y gritaba de la emoción, mientras que Rebeca (ya despierta) pretendía ser un snitch que Félix debía atrapar.

Así se le pasó rápidamente la tarde a Harry, hasta que empezaron a llegar los Weasleys con suficiente comida como para alimentar a un regimiento entero.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos. Traían una caja con "proyectos" que deseaban mostrarle a Remus Lupin. Remus se reía con ganas de las ocurrencias de Fred y George, pero evitaba involucrarse. Como último merodeador, los gemelos lo consideraban toda una autoridad en el arte de hacer bromas.

Luego llegaron Arthur y Molly. Molly se veía alegre y por momentos hablaba, cuando no lo hacía, una expresión vacante se le dibujaba en su rostro.

– Es un lindo cuadro este, Tonks. – Molly admiró la acuarela.

– Lo pintó Remus cuando todavía estábamos en Grimmauld Place con Sirius. Le gusta mucho pintar. – Y era cierto, había sido él el que había hecho los dibujos para el mapa de los merodeadores.

Los últimos en llegar fueron la familia de Charlie quien se había casado con Ágata, una muggle profesora en una escuela secundaria de Rumania. Ya tenían un precioso bebe de 6 meses que se reía ante cualquier cosa.

– ¿Ron no viene? – preguntó Remus a Arthur mientras que se sentaban a la mesa.

Harry puso su mejor sonrisa.

– Hoy salía a cenar con Hermione. Iba a proponerle matrimonio.

– ¡Ya era hora! – Agregó la madre de Ron y luego continuó comiendo como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

– ¡Entonces pronto tendremos una boda! – exclamó Tonks entusiasmada.

– Sí, luego sigue George – agregó Fred y George le lanzó la servilleta a la cara. Todos se rieron.

– Antes tendrán que salir campeones los Chudley Cannons. – Se defendió George.

– Les están yendo muy bien esta temporada. Ya llegaron a octavos de final y los Tornados están a punto de ser descalificados por mal comportamiento. Eso permitiría que lleguen directo a los cuartos de final. – Comentó Charlie seriamente.

– Pero las Harpies están en muy buenas condiciones. – Opinó Tonks.

– Síííí… – dijeron Fred y George babeándose. Era un equipo totalmente compuesto por brujas.

Continuaron hablando de Quidditch hasta que notaron que la esposa de Charlie se estaba aburriendo. Entonces Arthur Weasley le pidió que explicara cómo funcionaban los aviones para que pudiesen volar sin magia. Ágata lo expuso de la manera más didáctica posible, pero todos miraban con cara de perplejidad y prometió que la próxima reunión llevaría libros ilustrados con explicaciones más claras. Arthur no se dio por vencido y le continuó haciendo preguntas.

La cena pasó rápido y pronto se encontraban sentados en la sala tomando te, café o cerveza de mantequilla. Los niños hacía tiempo se habían dormido y los adultos aprovechaban para hablar de temas más serios.

Harry empezó a hurgar la caja de Sortilegios Weasleys. Había varias cosas interesantes. Entre ellas había un pensadero que tomó con cuidado.

– Yo no me acercaría tanto a ese pensadero, Harry, – le advirtió Fred un poco tarde. Sintió que la habitación daba vueltas y que era empujado hacia adentro.

Se encontró en un lugar oscuro y una planta gigante empezó a surgir frente a su nariz. Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a su espalda y se volteó. Allí estaba su réplica exacta con ojos marrones con una hermosa mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego y los ojos verdes brillantes más grandes que los suyos.

– ¿Mamá¿Papá? – preguntó desconcertado.

– Harry, ya has vuelto del trabajo. ¡Qué suerte! – dijo con alivio su madre mientras que la oscuridad iba tomando la forma de una colina de alguna extraña campiña inglesa. – Ayúdame con esto.

De repente apareció un gran cofre dorado.

– ¿A dónde quieres llevarlo? – le preguntó James.

– No sé, pensé que un poco de sol le haría bien. Aparte el sol estará durante todo el día.

– ¿Qué hacen por acá? – quiso saber Harry que estaba empezando a tener la terrible sospecha de que estaba muerto.

– Deja ya de hacer preguntas inútiles y siéntate a mi lado. – Le señaló James sonriendo. ¿Qué edad tienes ya?

– 24

– ¿No vas a abrazarme después de todo este tiempo sin vernos, cariño? – Le recriminó Lily pasándole una mano por sus cabellos revoltosos tratando de peinarlo un poco.

Harry la abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, y cerró sus ojos tratando de absorber ese raro momento. Suspiró aliviado y abrió los ojos descubriendo que ya no estaba abrazando a su madre, sino a la misma planta que vio al comienzo.

Escuchó un ladrido y a lo lejos distinguió un punto negro que se movía, se acercaba tomando la forma de un enorme perro.

– ¡Sirius! – Exclamó contento Harry asombrado del nuevo invento de los gemelos.

– Hola, Harry ¿Quieres jugar un poco al quidditch? – le entregó una Saeta de Fuego y el tomó otra y se elevaron por el cielo despejado.

De tanto volar Harry se sentía desorientado. No sabía donde quedaba el suelo y donde estaba el cielo. Trató de sacudirse esa sensación de encima. Pero se percató que se sentía desorientado desde que estaba en el pensadero.

Sirius desapareció sin previo aviso. No lograba encontrar donde aterrizar y empezó a irritarse. Estaba frustrándose por no poder entender qué ocurría, en dónde lo habían atrapado y cómo saldría de allí.

Antes de poder continuar pensando volvió a ver la planta que flotaba en el medio de la nada. Un caprichoso viento movía sus hojas, y producía unas ondas en el lugar donde se apoyaría la planta. Harry vio con más cuidado que había un espejo de agua cristalina. Tanteó la profundidad con su pie y al notar que el agua solo cubría su talón, se bajó de la escoba voladora con precaución.

A la planta le estaban brotando unas enormes flores rojas. Una enorme flor eruptó en el tope. En el centro de la flor había una cara que hacía fuerza para salir. Harry estaba petrificado. Ya medio cuerpo de una niña había logrado salir.

– ¿Me ayudas, Harry? – le pidió risueñamente.

La tomó de las manos y tironeó con fuerza. Después de mucho esfuerzo se cayeron al agua que crecía en profundidad. El nivel del agua alcanzaba sus rodillas. Al levantarse descubrió que la niña era Jennifer que le repetía "No me odies"

Harry se sintió más mareado que nunca y empezó a sudar frío. Necesitaba sostenerse de algo. Se acercó a Jennifer pero se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta transformarse en una semilla ¿O era una píldora? Harry la tomó en sus manos y se desmayó.

* * *

**Nota de autora** ¿Cómo están todos? Quería agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews. ¡Son lo mejor de lo mejor! Y A LOS QUE NO ME DEJARON, PIENSO INVOCAR LA MAGIA DE YA SABEN QUIEN PARA QUE UNA MALDCION CAIGA SOBRE USTEDES! Uuhhh…. ¡Me asuste yo! Mejor retiro lo dicho. Los quiero igual. Pero es lindo saber que uno esta haciendo un buen trabajo… y las reviews sirven para eso. No me importa si dicen cosas feas, yo los quiero igual. Besos! (infectados con licantropía para los que no dejan reviews…) 


	12. Idas y venidas

Capítulo 12: Idas y venidas

Sentía como si un hacha quisiera perforarle la cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos pestañeando varias veces para quitarse ese horrendo dolor en su frente. Estaba en su apartamento pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama y se puso los anteojos que los encontró en donde siempre los dejaba.

Tenía mucha sed. Sin pensarlo tomó su varita y apareció un vaso con agua, la cual bebió rápidamente. No tenía idea qué hora era. Se levantó y escuchó que la televisión estaba encendida. Tal vez Rebeca estaba viendo el Cartoon Network otra vez. Tendría que sugerirle que duerma por las noches, se pasaba el día entero durmiendo después. Se acercó para apagarla, pero se dio cuenta que Fred Weasley estaba concentrado viendo CSI.

– Por suerte te despertaste, – le dijo Fred con cara de no haber dormido por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry estirándose un poco, apoyando sus manos en la zona lumbar de su espalda.

A Fred se le dibujó la sonrisa de haber cometido una travesura.

– Quedaste atrapado en nuestro Pensadero. Todavía no lo terminamos… Pensamos que Remus nos podría ayudar un poco a desarrollarlo, pero ya viste lo terco que es. No se cómo lo convencía Sirius con tanta facilidad.

Harry no creía que a Sirius le resultara fácil hacerle cambiar de parecer a su amigo. Pero sospechaba que Remus no era tan difícil de convencer cuando le demostrabas que eras un buen amigo. Después de todo, tanto Sirius como su padre (y también Peter, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo) siempre lo apoyaron y se convirtieron en animagus solo para hacerle compañía en las noches de luna llena. También Tonks logró casarse con él, y eso costó bastante esfuerzo de parte de todos los que querían verlo feliz.

– Presiento que le costaba tanto como a cualquiera, pero era un tipo persistente… – contestó bostezando.

– Esa debe ser la clave, – se contagió del bostezo, – tendremos que seguir insistiendo entonces. ¿Qué te pareció el Pensadero?

Harry se quedó mirando a Rebeca que saltaba en la planta que Hermione compró. Lo cierto era que la experiencia había sido demasiado extraña y no se decidía si le había gustado.

– Fue… interesante, – solo pudo decir.

– Es verdad, tenemos que mejorar muchas cosas. La salida es un desastre, no nos sirve de nada que nos desmayemos cada vez que intentamos retirarnos. Queremos que sea un poco más interactivo que un Pensadero normal…

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry confundido.

– Son las seis de la mañana. Dormiste como un angelito.

– ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

– Te trajimos con George… – contestó rascándose la barriga. – No te queríamos dejar solo porque no conocemos los efectos secundarios del Pensadero. Igualmente me entretuve bastante con el regalo que te hizo papá. – Señaló la televisión. – Creo que le pediré una para mi cumpleaños.

Harry sonrió pensando en el padre de Ron cuando trajo semejante aparato antiguo a su apartamento. Era una televisión que originalmente se veía en blanco y en negro, tenía una perilla para cambiar trece canales, y otras perillas para controlar el volumen, el brillo y el contraste. Nada funcionaba a electricidad, gracias a la mano interventora de Arthur. Pues usaba la varita para cambiar los canales normales que recibían los muggles y se podía conectar sin dificultad a la red mágica. Lo había recibido cuando se mudó al apartamento. Ese día apareció en la chimenea cargado de una caja lustrada de madera todo exaltado por lo que había logrado hacer. Y, entusiasmado, estuvo probando cada cosilla que le hizo.

– Adiós, Harry, – saludó mientras que se ponía su chaqueta de dragón, – envíale una lechuza a Remus y dile que estas bien. ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Tómate una de estas cuando desayunes, te quitará la sensación de desorientación. – Le entregó una pastilla violeta y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Harry se quedó con las ganas de seguir haciendo preguntas y miró desconcertado la píldora. Todavía recordaba, como si hubiese sido una especie de pesadilla, por lo que había pasado.

Se preparó un ligero desayuno. Lo esperaba un día largo y estaba aliviado que se había despertado temprano para comenzarlo. Empezaría escribiendo una carta.

Agarró los elementos necesarios y su taza de café.

_Querida Luna:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas, y me avergüenza tener que pedirte que nos veamos por cuestiones laborales. Me gustaría que nos juntemos hoy para almorzar en el lugar de siempre. Espero que puedas._

_Saludos de tu larva aquavirius favorita._

_Harry P._

Apenas apoyó la pluma en la mesa, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta provocaron que derramara café en el pergamino nuevo. Por suerte no manchó el que ya había escrito. Se levantó apresurado y se fijó que la persona que llamaba con tanta violencia era Ron Weasley, a quien le abrió la puerta pensando en lo peor.

– ¡Por favor, necesito que vengas ya!

Harry sin dudarlo fue en sus pijamas tras él hasta llegar al apartamento de su amigo. Rebeca, para no perder la costumbre, voló detrás él. Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Hermione sentada contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas e hipando. Ron corrió a abrazarla y la ayudó a levantarse, le dijo algunas cosas en voz baja que Harry no pudo oír pero se imagino que la estaba consolando. Aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y notó que no había ningún mueble a la vista. ¿Les habrían robado?

– Están en el techo… – llegó a decir Hermione más calmada.

Harry inconcientemente miró el cielo raso y allí vio, patas para arriba, cada silla, mesa, biblioteca y demás muebles que poseían.

– Fueron los elfos, – aclaró Ron ante la expresión de incredulidad de Harry. – Nos han estado enviando amenazas desde que Hermione logró que el comité aceptara alguna de sus ideas para liberarlos de la... pues… esclavitud.

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba demasiado obsesionada con los elfos, y Ron estaba cansado de repetirle que era todo por una causa perdida. Pero Hermione, fiel a sus principios continuaba en su lucha por la igualdad de todos. Los únicos que no parecían apreciar esos esfuerzos eran los mismos elfos. Lo que Harry no entendía era para qué le habían pedido que fuera con tanta urgencia a ver el desorden aquel, porque Ron era el mejor auror que había en Inglaterra y Hermione la bruja más inteligente que él conocía.

– No podemos bajar los muebles, – admitió Ron en un tono serio. – Necesitaríamos ayuda élfica, y tú eres la única persona que conocemos que tiene un elfo.

– ¿Quieren que le pida a Kreacher? – Preguntó Harry empezando a comprender, y medio molesto por tener que llamarlo. – ¿Se dan cuenta que está en Hogwarts, aun?

– Solo es para que nos baje los muebles y nada más, por favor, Harry. Sabemos que ni lo quieres ver, pero también tienes cierto control sobre Dobby, tal vez puedas llamarlo a él en su lugar. – Dijo Hermione a toda velocidad.

Harry rezongó un poco. Sabía que a Dobby no lo podía llamar a menos que estuviesen en el mismo edificio, pero a Kreacher lo podía llamar prácticamente desde cualquier lugar de Inglaterra. También sabía que Dobby desconfiaba del otro elfo y lo perseguía a cualquier lado que fuera.

– ¡Kreacher, necesito verte ahora mismo! – Exclamó Harry ante la mirada aliviada de Hermione.

Pasó un buen rato y el elfo no se había hecho presente. Volvió a insistir y escuchó un fuerte CRACK acompañado de unas carcajadas que sonaban como un taladro perforando asfalto. Una pequeña criatura de ojos saltones apareció frente a Harry. Era el antiguo elfo de los Blacks.

­– El amo me llamaba y Kreacher obedece. – Hizo una reverencia dejando que su nariz llegara al suelo y suprimiendo su macabra risa.

Inmediatamente, y como lo había estado esperando, resonó otro CRACK en el apartamento anunciando la aparición del otro elfo.

– Dobby también quiere ayudar a Harry Potter. – agregó el otro con entusiasmo.

– Necesito que me hagan un favor. – Los estudió minuciosamente, le resultaba sospechosa la actitud de Kreacher. – Bajen los muebles del techo y ordénenlos como Hermione les indique, por favor.

Kreacher escupió el suelo en protesta. Hermione y Dobby se le arrimaron para limpiar.

– Dejen a Kreacher limpiar su propia mugre, – Harry lo retó con su mirada firme y el elfo asintió de mala gana.

Se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato, pasados diez minutos ya todo estaba en su debido lugar y Dobby se había empecinado a limpiar todos los metales. Hermione lo estaba convenciendo que no era necesario pero parecía que no la escuchaba porque continuaba frotando feliz un trofeo viejo de Quidditch.

Ron se arrimó a donde estaba sentado Harry.

– ¿Le podré hacer unas preguntas a Kreacher?

– No creo que responda nada. Continúa rebelde y es difícil hacerle hablar. Si quieres intento yo. – Se ofreció resignado.

– Hermione te lo agradecería. – le contestó Ron mirando a la chica con ojos cálidos mientras ella continuaba hablando con Dobby.

– Kreacher, – lo llamó Harry, – ¿sabes por qué estaban los muebles de mis amigos en el techo?

– Seguramente la sangre de barro no es buena ama de casa, señor amo. – contestó pestañeando inocentemente.

Harry frenó a un enojado Ron de actuar violentamente sobre su elfo. Si alguien iba a matar a Kreacher iba a ser él y nadie más que él.

– Ron, sé que tienes un hermoso par de medias que a Kreacher le gustará mucho portar. Quedaría igual a su amigo Dobby ¿no crees?

Ron asintió e invocó un par de medias viejas y sucias, provocando que los ojos del elfo aumentaran de tamaño.

– Usted no querrá liberarme, señor amo, Kreacher sabe secretos, Kreacher los guarda…

– Tus secretos ya no me sirven, y menos cuando no deseas cooperar con tu amo. – Contestó Harry curvando la comisura de su boca y mirando a Ron.

– Kreacher coopera, Kreacher sabe quien hizo esto a sus amigos. – Dijo mirando el suelo como signo de entrega.

– Por favor, Kreacher, dinos quien ha sido.

La reacción del elfo fue sorpresiva, comenzó a sacudirse descontroladamente sujetando su abdomen con las manos y luego emitió su carcajada escalofriante. Harry miró a sus amigos preocupados.

– Son unos elfos que no le gustan que una sangre de barro se entrometa en asuntos que no conoce.

– ¿Sabes quiénes son? – preguntó Hermione que se había dado por vencida con Dobby.

Kreacher se tomó de las orejas y puso una expresión de dolor.

– Me ha hablado, la mugre esa me ha hablado. – Masculló entre sus dientes.

– La próxima vez que te escuche insultar a mis amigos te empezaré a tratar como lo hacía tu amo anterior ¿O prefieres un sueldo? – lo amenazó en forma efectiva. – Hermione te ha hecho una pregunta y debes contestarle.

Con mucho esfuerzo pero sin dejar de mirar el suelo, el elfo respondió.

– Kreacher no sabe quienes son. Pero escuchó los rumores en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Kreacher escuchó que unos elfos irían a darle su merecido a la sangre de barro por orden de una persona.

– ¿Quién lo ordenó? – Preguntó más preocupado Harry.

– Kreacher no lo sabe. Kreacher estaba contento que la sangre de barro sería castigada por arruinar nuestras vidas.

– Dobby sabe quien. – intervino finalmente dejando los metales brillosos en una mesa. Todos tornaron sus miradas hacia él. – El nuevo profesor de transfiguraciones se reúne con algunos elfos del colegio para hablar sobre la amiga de Harry Potter.

Harry miró a sus amigos por un momento. Y Ron se desplomó en el sofá quedando pensativo por un rato. Se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaban a los elfos y lo despidió agradeciéndoles su colaboración. Dobby casi se emocionó pero se contuvo, mientras que el otro elfo gruñía entre sus dientes algo incomprensible y trataba de hacerle daño a Rebeca.

Harry se buscó algo de te en la cocina del pequeño apartamento de sus amigos y les ofreció a Hermione y a Ron quienes aceptaron apaciguados en el precario living que tenían.

– ¿Desde cuando los amenazan? – preguntó Harry curioso.

Ron miró con cuidado a Hermione que parecía más sensible que nunca sobre el asunto.

– Esta fue la primera vez que hicieron algo, antes solo eran mensajes… – suspiró Hermione.

– Me haré cargo de hablar con Kingsley sobre esto, no pueden venir así nomás y poner todo patas para arriba. – Agregó enojado Ron.

Harry se frotó la frente y comenzó a reírse un poco. No lo podía evitar. Jamás se imaginó que la obsesión adolescente de Hermione llegara a semejantes extremos. Hermione lo observó con disgusto.

– Discúlpame, – dijo intentando parar, – es que… ¡tenían los muebles patas para arriba!

Ron pareció verle el lado gracioso al asunto y sonrió, pero su novia continuaba alterada.

– ¡Ron! – intentó reprenderlo pero viendo que era una causa perdida se fue de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres riéndose entre ellos.

– Hermione… – la llamó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por parar de reírse y Hermione apareció con una expresión dolida. – Sabes que te amo y que resultó ser una noche especial, a pesar de todo. Por favor, no te pongas así… – Ron fue tras ella, ya poniéndose más serio, la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído. Harry miró su taza con mayor concentración recordando que esa noche se suponía que Ron iba a proponerle matrimonio a Hermione. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el medio de algo muy importante.

– Creo… – intentó hablar, pero se le ahogaron las palabras, carraspeó – creo que mejor vuelvo a mi apartamento, debo cambiarme y prepararme para ir al ministerio. – Les avisó sin mirarlos fijo.

– Gracias, Harry por todo. – le dijo Hermione abrazándolo cariñosamente.

– Por nada.

Harry volvió corriendo a su casa, no se había dado cuenta de que hacia bastante frío cuando había ido a lo de sus amigos. Y su pijama no era muy abrigado. Pensándolo mejor, por suerte tenia un pijama puesto porque últimamente prefería dormir solo con su ropa interior. Y, profundizando más en el tema ¿en qué momento se puso su pijama¿Acaso Fred…? Mejor no pensaría en eso…

Llegó a su apartamento y había una lechuza que estaba esperando con el periódico en sus patas. Le dio unas monedas y luego recordó que debía enviar unas cartas. La tomó a Hedwig y le pidió que enviara una rápida nota a Remus y la otra a Luna.

Todavía era bastante temprano y no había podido revisar el expediente de Dolohov. Se fue a su escritorio donde tenía todo al respecto. Estudió sus apuntes detenidamente. Todavía no sabía qué significaba el nombre de Ron en la ficha, tampoco sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido con la madre de su amigo. Molly Weasley parecía estar mejor de todas maneras y eso lo tranquilizaba enormemente.

– Tal vez no tenga sentido continuar… – se dijo para sí despeinando sus cabellos azabaches. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y miró las fotos de la familia de Ron. Pronto Hermione sería una Weasley más. Solo quedaba él en la lista. ¿En la lista de qué?

Se vistió de mala gana luego de haberse duchado para poner alguno de sus pensamientos en orden. Lo primero que haría antes de ir a trabajar sería pasar por la pequeña oficina designada a Ojoloco.

Antes de retirarse de su apartamento volvió su lechuza blanca con una nota de Luna confirmándole el encuentro. Detrás de Hedwig llegó otra lechuza con un mensaje de Remus agradeciendo que la salud de Harry no fuera afectada por las invenciones de los gemelos.

El ministerio de magia seguía alborotado por razones que él ya no podía comprender. Rebeca zumbaba acostumbrada al alboroto de memorandos y de brujas y magos que trabajaban allí. Fue hasta su piso donde continuó por un pasillo paco transitado. Allí estaba Moody analizando con mucha concentración, unas muestras de una sustancia viscosa.

– Potter, – lo llamó sin dejar de analizar sus cosas. – ¿Qué hace por aquí?

– Buenos días, profesor Moody. Quería hacerles unas preguntas sobre mis días en la academia.

Moody continuó analizando sus cosas.

– ¿Qué le intriga tanto?

– Quería saber si era posible ver el historial de las misiones que me otorgaron a lo largo de mi educación. Y por supuesto, las de Ronald Weasley también.

Ojoloco dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente.

– Pídalos en la administración de la academia, Potter, no me moleste con esos asuntos burocráticos.

– Sí, perdón… – ¡Qué idiota que había sido! Tendría que haber sido lo primero que debería haber hecho, antes de ir a hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Paso por el cubículo de Ron que se encontraba vacío. Shakelbolt se acercó con varios papeles y bastante enojado.

– ¿Todavía no llegó Weasley? – preguntó su superior enojado.

– No lo he visto en el ministerio todavía.

– El señor Weasley acaba de enviar una lechuza anunciando su retraso. Tiene asuntos personales que atender. – Les avisó un hombre de muy baja estatura y de una barba negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

– Gracias, señor Mermet. – le dijo mirando los papeles que llevaba en la mano. – Continúe con el trabajo que le di, por favor. – ¿Como va su caso, Potter? Quiero un resumen para mañana en mi escritorio. – Le avisó sin mirarlo y continuó caminando hacia su oficina al final de los cubículos.

Antes de que Harry pudiese llegar a su cubículo apareció su secretaria ceñuda.

– Señor, llegó esta lista de Hogwarts, junto a una nota que está dirigida a usted.

En la mesa de su secretaria apoyó todo y leyó.

_Estimado Sr. Potter,_

_Tengo el agrado de enviarle lo solicitado y hacerle ver que en los años 1997 y el siguiente no figura ningún capitán para Gryffindor. Estamos estudiando qué ha pasado con esos datos. Si sabe algo al respecto comuníquemelo de inmediato._

_Atte. Minerva McGonagall_

Harry empezó a frotarse la cabeza. Él había sido capitán en el 96, luego fue en busca de los Horcruxes y no tenía la más remota idea quién había sido capitán ese año. Pero luego regresó a Hogwarts y él no había sido capitán. Jamas se había puesto a pensar sobre el asunto porque asumió que debido a la guerra ya no se habían elegido capitanes porque hubiese sido muy riesgoso jugar al Quidditch. Sin embargo tenía la idea de haber jugado el año que volvió a terminar la escuela. Algo andaba mal ahí. Tal vez Jennifer Weaver había sido capitana esos dos años, pero le intrigaba la razón por la que no aparecía en ningún lugar.

Quiso dar un grito de frustración pero decidió que todavía no lo haría. ¿Por qué sería que todavía lo frustraba de sobremanera todo lo relacionado con esa mujer?

Cerró los ojos con la intención de tranquilizarse. Sorei pareció notar lo alterado que estaba y le ofreció temerosa un te. Harry le hizo una seña para que lo dejara por ahora.

Decidió que no iba a seguir profundizando en el tema de Jennifer, y decidió ir a la Academia de Aurores. No estaba lejos del ministerio, y le permitiría cambiar el rumbo por el que circulaban sus pensamientos.

La vieja Academia era un edificio que para un muggle común tenía el aspecto de un galpón abandonado. Pero para el ojo entrenado se veía como una imponente torre gótica. Tenía varias gárgolas de aspecto lúgubre que colgaban debajo de las ventanas empañadas permanentemente por algún hechizo antiguo. Cualquiera diría que era la morada de algún mago tenebroso, y así lo había sido por muchos años, antes de pasar en manos del gobierno y destinarlo para la educación de sus mejores agentes de investigación y luchadores del crimen.

Harry Potter entró con confianza y se detuvo frente al mostrador de la administración.

– Señor, hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí ¿Qué desea?

– Necesitaba el historial de actividades que le asignaron a Ronald Weasley a lo largo de la carrera.

– En seguida… – Le dijo el señor que lo estaba atendiendo. Inmediatamente apareció frente a su nariz una carpeta con el título de su amigo.

Harry la abrió y se puso a leer al azar lo que decía. Sabía que por un tema de seguridad no se la podía llevar porque no era Ron. Buscó la misión del ingreso y allí lo vio en letras doradas:

**_Ataque en Ottery St. Catchpole, investigación a cargo del estudiante Ronald Weasley, supervisado por el profesor y agente A. Lodish._**

Lo leyó varias veces intentando convencerse que lo que decía era correcto. Sabía que esos expedientes no mentían.

– ¿Está el profesor Lodish? – preguntó agravado por lo que estaba descubriendo.

La mujer buscó en un enorme libro.

– Sí, lo puede encontrar en la sala de profesores.

– Gracias ¿Puedo llevarme este expediente por un momento? Es solo para hacerle una consulta al profesor.

– Claro que puede, – le contestó amablemente.

Harry salió apresurado al quinto piso, donde se encontraban las salas de recreación y de estudio. Aparte de la sala de profesores había una enorme galería con ventanales con vitreaux gigantes que dejaban entrar la luz en diferentes tonalidades, dibujando en las baldosas del piso un collage de colores.

Tocó la puerta y entró observando que el profesor estuviese allí.

– Profesor Lodish… – llamó a un hombre fornido de origen hindú.

– Oh, Potter¿Cómo está usted?

– Muy bien profesor, estoy en el medio de una investigación, y necesitaba su opinión en un asunto. – Harry fue directo al punto, no tenía tiempo de hacer sociales. Aunque recordaba al profesor como un hombre fácil para hablar, y le tenía bastante aprecio como para considerar charlar de lo que sea. Sin embargo le preguntó por el caso de Ron y, al igual que todos a los que les preguntaba, no podía recordar absolutamente nada. Y, por más esfuerzo que hacía, no recordaba haber supervisado ninguna misión relacionada con Antonin Dolohov en el año 1999.

Harry se fue frustrado al callejón Nocturno a esperar a su vieja amiga de la secundaria. Era temprano aun, y en su carrera le habían enseñado a ser paciente. En cualquier investigación encontraría obstáculos peores a estos. Le resultaba innegable que no lograba ver algo importante, que seguramente estaba gritando por ser descubierto. Solo necesitaba una pista en la dirección correcta. Esperaba que Luna lo guiase por buen camino.

– Rebeca, no quiero que te vean en este lugar. Preferiría que te escondieras hasta que volvamos al Ministerio – se preocupó Harry al ver pasar a dos hambrientos gatos.

Miró su reloj y decidió dejar de dar vueltas y entrar a un pequeño local en el límite con el callejón Diagon. Estaba pintado de color verde oliva y había un fuerte olor a carne hervida.

– Buenos días, Potter, – lo recibió un hombre flacucho de su misma edad.

– Hola, Nott, no me imaginé que te encontraría aquí. – Sonrió Harry por cortesía rascando su nariz para quitar el desagradable tufo.

– Luna me dijo que vendría pero lo esperaba más tarde. – Carraspeó – La llamaré ahora.

– Gracias, pero lo que tengo que consultarle te concierne más a ti. – Theodore Nott se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta que daba al cuarto trasero del local y estacionó su mirada en la presencia de Harry. Era una de las cosas que le molestaba de ese viejo compañero del colegio.

– ¿Quería utilizarla de mediadora para sacar información sobre mi padre? – Harry asintió, asombrado por la perspicacia del otro. Otras de las cualidades que lo incomodaban. – Muy diplomático de su parte, Potter. La llamaré, de todas maneras. Hace tiempo que deseaba verlo.

Theodore desapareció un buen rato, dejando solo a Harry en la extraña botica. Estaba lleno de ingredientes raros y objetos que por precaución, prefería no tocar.

– Harry Potter, – lo abrazó una mujer enormemente embarazada, – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo?

Él la observó con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido que Luna Lovegood se encontraba radiantemente grávida?

– Por el aspecto de las cosas, me temo que hace más de un año…

– ¿Tanto tiempo? – Luna se sentó con dificultad en una banqueta y en sus ojos se reflejaron la pena de no haberse visto antes.

– Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también te he extrañado, – intentó disculparse Harry, provocando una sonora carcajada en su amiga.

– Dime qué te trae por aquí.

Harry le molestó un poco que cambiara de tema. Lo cierto era que estaba curioso por saber que había ocurrido con Luna que estaba así de embarazada.

– Hmm… – Intentó comenzar Harry.

– Después podemos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas.

Harry la volvió a ver sorprendido y se despeinó sus cabellos. Se aseguró que Theodore estuviese presente.

– Necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas al padre de Theodore… sobre las artes oscuras.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

– Mi padre fue enviado hace una semana al hospital. No puede atender a nadie. Si tienes alguna duda sobre las artes me puedes preguntar a mí. – Lo desafió Theodore.

Harry estupefacto de la propuesta asintió con prudencia.

– Necesito saber si existe alguna manera de esconderse de tal manera de no ser descubierto.

Circunspecto, Theodore miró a Luna.

– Debe existir, de esa manera se escaparon muchos mortífagos en la primera guerra. Pero lo cierto es que nunca me enteré cómo lo hacían.

– ¿Entonces sabes que hay una manera? – Quiso asegurarse Harry.

– Claro, si tanto le preocupa puedo buscar entre las cosas de mi padre. Aunque de eso ya se ha encargado el gobierno. – Agregó lo último con algo de resentimiento.

Luna se frotaba la barriga con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de cambiar el contenido de documentos legales del ministerio?

Luna comenzó a reírse y las cejas de Harry casi tocan su cuero cabelludo.

– ¿Sabes algo, Luna? – preguntó Theodore agravado.

Luna resopló.

– Es otra técnica famosa de los Sofrasnafidos cíclicos del Mediterráneo.

Los dos jóvenes hombres se miraron en mutuo acuerdo de no discutirle.

– Nunca escuché que fuera posible. – Theodore escudriñó a Harry. – Le enviaré una lechuza en cuanto revise las cosas de mi padre, pero no puedo prometerle nada. ¿Algo más?

Harry tenía muchas dudas, pero ninguna respecto a las artes oscuras. Le hubiese gustado hablar sobre el tema con el padre de Nott quien seguramente lo hubiese ayudado mucho más. Pero al menos consiguió un poco de ayuda de alguien con experiencia en las artes oscuras. Lo único que esperaba era llegar a algún sitio que le permitiese avanzar en su investigación.

– ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Luna con tristeza.

– Todavía puedo quedarme un poco más, – contestó Harry mirando su reloj.

– ¿Cómo has estado? Todavía no logro superar el hecho que seas parte de una de las tantas conspiraciones del gobierno.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, la extrañaba a Luna.

– Dime cómo has estado tú, Luna.

– Yo estoy muy bien. Estoy embarazada de ocho meses y medio. – Se frotó la panza mientras que Harry asentía. – Theo me ayuda mucho en casa y atiende todos mis antojos.

Harry miró con admiración a Theodore. No le simpatizaba mucho, pero si la trataba con el debido respeto a Luna, entonces no tenía ningún problema con el hombre.

– ¿Entonces se casaron? – cuestionó Harry un poco desilusionado por no haber sido notificado al respecto.

– ¡Oh, no! – emitió una risita molesta.

– Luna no cree en el matrimonio. – Contestó Theodore con algo de… ¿desilusión? – Cree que es otra manera para los…

– Asuspicus – interrumpió Luna sonriente.

– Sí, los Asuspicus para llevar a cabo sus planes de derrotar a los hombres lobos. Y no quiere saber nada con derrotar a los hombres lobos.

Harry no quiso opinar sobre el asunto. Sabía que llegado el momento, Luna se casaría con Theodore Nott. Tal vez porque por la forma que Nott la miraba, se imaginaba que él ya tendría un plan.

Continuaron platicando por un buen rato. Luna se había ido a vivir con Theodore en la casa de Notting Hill de los Nott. Originalmente Luna se mudó solo para darle una mano para cuidar al padre de Theodore que estaba senil y con serios problemas de coordinación mental y motriz. Muchos años practicando el tipo de magia equivocado tenía ese alto costo en la salud.

Volvió más calmado a trabajar, dándose cuenta que las investigaciones que les habían tocado llevarían un poco más de tiempo que el esperado. Tendría que darle unas cuantas excusas a Kingsley al respecto, pero sabía que, después de una larga charla sobre organización y quién sabe qué otras cosas, él entendería.

Estaba tentándose con la idea de buscar un poco de helado antes de entrar al ministerio. Sin embargo una cabeza roja lo distrajo y fue tras ella.

– ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejarme con la intriga? – le preguntó fastidiado.

– Si supiera a qué te refieres, tal vez podría ayudar. – Contestó sardónicamente.

– Vamos Ron, ya sabes qué quiero que me cuentes. – Insistió Harry impaciente.

– Bueno… – suspiró el pelirrojo, – creo que me caso.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

– Es que la madre de Hermione está rara, – Ron encogió los hombros y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. – Hermione no puede pensar en bodas ahora…

– Oh… – contestó Harry confundido con la respuesta. – Yo pensé que…

– Yo también, – lo interrumpió su amigo, – pero debo aceptar su decisión.

Harry y Ron continuaron en silencio hasta sus respectivos cubículos. No entendía cuales eran las pretensiones de su amiga. Siempre había exigido mucho de ellos dos, pero en cuanto Ron empezó a salir con ella todo indicaba que se casarían rápido y tendrían la cantidad de hijos precisada por cualquier Weasley. Pero algo andaba mal, y Harry iba a enfrentarla sobre el asunto como ella siempre lo había hecho con él.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio cubierto en papeles y fotos que debía estudiar minuciosamente para encontrar mas pistas. Pero su mente todavía seguía en la mirada de desilusión de Ron, muy similar a la de Theodore.

Su joven secretaria se abrió camino entre todo el remolino de papeles y gente de los pasillos hasta alcanzar el cubículo de su superior. Llevaba una carpeta y una taza de te.

– Señor, aquí tiene la magigrafia de la zona donde se vio por ultima vez al mortifago desconocido y una taza de te que prometo no arrojar en la pared como la ultima vez.

La magigrafia era una extraña foto que solo se veían manchas resaltando los rastros de magia de cierta región. Harry lo tomo con descuido. Su mirada se había clavado en la imagen detrás de Sorei. El identikit del mortifago estaba cambiado. Claro, las manchas de la sopa habían dejado una nueva versión del sospechoso. Pero…

Harry se levantó y prácticamente arrancó la hoja de la pared. La volvió a mirar detalladamente.

– ¡Sorei, quiero que sepas que te daré un aumento! – Le dijo sonriente, la abrazó y le dio un rápido beso de alegría en la boca dejándola pasmada y colorada en el pasillo, mientras que él corría a la oficina de su jefe.

Harry lanzó la imagen sobre el escritorio de Kingsley. Y el enorme hombre de tez oscura lo miró encrespado.

– ¿Qué quiere, Potter?

– Sé exactamente donde esta ese hombre. – Kingsley arqueó sus cejas. – No lo había reconocido antes porque no conocía su cara muy bien, pero con las manchas de sopa…

– Potter…

– Está en Sudamérica, en la Florinda… Es el hombre de las cicatrices ¿Ve que las manchas forman una especie de mariposa? Pues el hombre tenía cicatrices en forma de mariposa. Y ahora podré volver y agarrarlo.

– Harry, – el joven de pelo azabache lo miró asombrado por el uso de su nombre de pila, – ¿me podrías explicar más tranquilo?

Harry asintió.

– Cuando estaba en La Florinda, en Sudamérica, el ritual que vi, estaba este hombre supervisándolo. – Pasó una mano nerviosa sobre sus cabellos. – Tengo que ir a Sudamérica, es la oportunidad perfecta, y no significaría que rompo las reglas, pues estaría siguiendo el protocolo que se debe.

Kingsley comenzó a reírse.

– Tardaría demasiado en pedir los permisos para hacer semejante viaje, estamos hablando de relaciones internacionales...

Harry se desplomó en una silla de la oficina, dejándose caer como lo hacía la realidad de los hechos en su mente. Por un momento pensó que podría salir corriendo tras esa pequeña (aun que no tan) pista.

– Pero como le dije una vez, nunca creí que unas simples reglas impedirían que termine un caso. Así que hágame el favor de irse ya mismo de aquí que yo me encargo de los detalles. – Harry lo miró asombrado dejando que se asomara una sonrisa en el costado de su boca. – ¡Váyase ya! Es una orden.

* * *

**Nota de autora** No me quedo tan mal este capítulo… Al menos me entretuve escribiéndolo, y espero que los haya entretenido bastante a ustedes… ¡SE ACERCA EL FINAL! Quedan 2 o 3 partes más y se acaba… Ya estoy ideando una nueva historia. ¡AHORA CUMPLAN CON SU DEBER! Porque yo hice el mío (y escribí el capítulo más largo de mi vida). Así que espero sus opiniones con muchas ansias. Por favor! Saludos 


	13. Un doloroso reencuentro

**Capítulo 13: Un doloroso reencuentro**

Estaba rodeado de una espesa neblina que no le permitía ver mas allá del largo de sus brazos extendidos. Se guiaba con una brújula que tenía mas de una aguja y varios símbolos indicándole, no solo la dirección, sino también la altura, indicios de otras escobas volando en su cercanía y un sin fin de otras cosas. Se iluminaba levemente con la aureola que producía Rebeca y con la poca luz del día que lograba filtrarse. De todas maneras estaba oscureciendo pero no podía decir con exactitud la hora debido a que no veía la posición del sol.

Semejante neblina no podía ser normal. Lo sentía por la manera que sus dedos cosquilleaban cuando no sujetaba la escoba. Supuso que eran parte del encantamiento que escondía esa región donde estaba La Florinda. Sabia por sus estudios en la academia, que era una manera normal usados en todas las épocas para ocultar y proteger regiones enteras. Lo habían hecho los celtas y los vikingos, Morgana era conocida por ocultar toda una isla y sospechaba que Hogwarts estaba bajo un mismo encantamiento, pero no lo sabia con seguridad, pues jamás había leído su historia.

De ser así tendría que ser más precavido que lo normal. Distraerse significaría volver al punto de partida, y falta de concentración significaría un largo viaje, tal vez inacabable, atrapado en esa especie de compuerta entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Si mal no recordaba, la clave para avanzar era percibir la energía propia de la zona y, como un cabo suelto, sujetarlo del extremo y avanzar a las tantas, nunca abandonando esa energía. Sin embargo ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde que se había adentrado a la neblina y no había percibido nada. Rebeca ya no le hablaba y eso era lo que en realidad mas lo alteraba a Harry. Era una seña de que el hada andaba preocupada por algo. Escuchó un leve suspiro de su acompañante y la miró de reojo.

– ¿Crees que falte mucho?

– No sé, acabamos de sobrevolar el bosque, no creo que falte mucho mas para llegar al pueblo… – contestó convencida confundiendo más a Harry de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Qué te parece si bajamos, entonces?

Rebeca sonrió y le señaló que ella iría adelante para cerciorarse que no había problemas.

Harry no podía creer que estaba estirando sus entumecidas piernas. Calculaba que había volado por seis horas en su Saeta de Fuego. Sin contar los pocos segundos que fue llegar a las afueras de esa región encantada con un traslador que hurtó de la oficina de trasladores. Y mantenía la terrible sensación que no llegaría jamás a pesar de que Rebeca estaba convencida de que estaban cerca de La Florinda. Él sospechaba que no habían llegado a ningún lugar. Miro a su alrededor solo viendo una entera gama de grises. Se sentó en el suelo y sintió el pasto humedecer su trasero. Era un pequeño consuelo.

Seguía sin entender la neblina. Obviamente no estaba para ocultar la región, pero estaba seguro que algo de magia había en ella.

– Aquí hay algo extraño, – dijo asustada Rebeca. Harry se volvió a levantar, alerta de los sonidos que lo rodeaban y buscando al hada con sus ojos. Notó una leve luz dorada que se le arrimaba y tomó su varita por precaución. Viendo como la luz se transformaba en Rebeca a medida que se le acercaba al poco campo visual que tenia. – Hay algo allá, – repitió señalando hacia el interior de la neblina.

– ¿Puedes mostrarme?

El hada avanzó despacio esperando que Harry se detuviera y pudiese analizar mejor donde estaban.

– Aquí… – suspiró la pequeña criatura.

Harry se agachó para ver lo que le indicaba Rebeca. El pasto tenia manchas rojas carmín, huellas de alguien que caminaba mientras perdía sangre.

Recordó que no estaba allí de visita, estaba trabajando, así que se puso manos a la obra. Movió su varita y una especie de luz fosforescente se elevó en espirales hasta formar símbolos frente a Harry.

– Sangre. De una mujer… Probablemente joven. No tiene más de unas horas aquí. No hay coagulación… producida por… – carraspeó y fruncio el entrecejo. – ¿Un cuchillo de plata? No, es algo no material…

Buscó en su mochila un pergamino y con otro movimiento de su varita, los símbolos de luz se transfirieron a la hoja.

– Debería haber un cuerpo cerca, – se continuaba hablando, – aun que no parezca suficiente la sangre… ¿Sabes si hay algún cuerpo por aquí, Rebeca?

Negó con su cabecita y Harry suspiró resignado.

– ¿No estamos lejos de lo de Jennifer, no? – preguntó no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

La pequeña criatura sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le iluminaron los ojos ante la perspectiva de volver a ver los jardines. Afirmo con la cabeza.

– ¿Te gustaría ir? – Harry desconfiaba aun de esa mujer y más aun después de todo lo que había descubierto de ella.

Rebeca contesto emocionada volando energéticamente.

Comenzaron a dirigirse a la casa de Jennifer Weaver. Rebeca al frente guiando los pasos de Harry. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Allí la neblina se abría un poco, permitiendo ver la casa y su derredor con bastante claridad. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pues toda sospecha que tenia sobre su verdadera localización se desvaneció en cuanto vio el hermoso jardín. Miro con más admiración al hada por su sentido de la orientación.

Se aseguro que no había nadie cerca. Y camino hasta la puerta de la casa. Rebeca no dudo un instante y se interno en el medio de las plantas con una tenacidad que Harry hacia mucho que no veía.

Harry golpeó la puerta sin recibir respuesta. Caminó alrededor intentado ver si había alguien allí.

Cuando llegó atrás se encontró con una extraña escena. Había sangre por todos lados. Procedió a analizar lo que sus ojos horrorizados registraban como una especie de masacre. La sangre pertenecía a tres personas diferentes, dos mujeres y un hombre mayor. Los símbolos le decían que tampoco habían sido producidas por algo material, pero la señal se confundía y Harry estaba dudoso. Tal vez había habido una pelea mas física antes de la verdadera causa del desangramiento los terminara de matar. ¿Pero donde estaban los cuerpos? Porque esta vez estaba seguro que la sangre era suficiente para matar a cualquiera.

Harry se frotó la frente medio espantado por lo que estaba descubriendo. ¿Dónde se había metido Jennifer?

Había una escoba partida en dos, una Cometa, pero no podía decir cómo se había roto.

Mas preocupado, decidió que entraría a la casa por la fuerza. Allí se llevó otra sorpresa, la casa estaba vacía. Bueno, no exactamente. Había varias cajas y algunos libros desparramados por el piso. Los muebles que habían hecho a la casita acogedora, ya no estaban allí.

Todo señalaba que Jennifer se estaba mudando. Se agachó para recoger uno de los libros. Estaba en su titulo original, y no oculto como Jennifer acostumbraba a guardarlos: "100 formas de combatir el olvido." Abrió el libro donde estaba el señalado y leyó lo que Jennifer había marcado con lápiz.

_Chris Okif, escribió sus experiencias antes de tomar la terrible decisión de quitarse la vida. Relata que con solo doce años, volvía a su casa luego de haber ido al colegio y se cruzo con su mejor amigo quien no le devolvió el saludo y lo miro extrañado de verlo. Su sorpresa se hizo mayor al llegar a su casa y ver que sus padres no admitían quien era. Al principio acuso a sus padres de jugarle una mala broma, luego de abandono, pero al recurrir a sus conocidos por ayuda, nadie lo quería reconocer. Se había convertido en un extraño para todos. Lo acusaron de loco por la ignorante sociedad muggle, y lo internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico. _

_Su vida había cambiado de un día para el otro, siendo él, el único conciente de la verdadera realidad. Si Chris Okif hubiese sabido que era victima de un encantamiento típico de las artes oscuras en el siglo XIX no hubiese sido tan trágica la historia del pobre muchacho. Hoy en día ya no se conocen casos como este. Los avances aritmancicos en el campo de la memoria superan al conocimiento de las artes tenebrosas, siendo fácilmente remediables. _

En una letra apurada se leía un ¡Patrañas!

Dejo el libro dentro de una de las cajas y tomo otro de tapas de cuero gastado, parecía un diario. Lo abrió para confirmar lo que era, pero no era el diario de Jennifer, pertenecía a una niña muggle que había vivido el siglo anterior en el asentamiento muggle cercano a La Florinda. Pasó las hojas amarillentas y gastadas por el tiempo hasta que notó otro tipo de letra. Seguramente de Jennifer.

_Carolina no pudo encontrar una salida. Otra victima de las fanales y su obsesión por imponer sus costumbres perversas en sociedades muggles._

Dejó el cuaderno y se dirigió al cuarto de Jennifer, solo había unan pequeña montaña de cosas en el medio. Estaba las foto que le había llamado la atención antes donde Jennifer aparecía como una adolescente intentando abrazar a alguien. Algo de ropa y más papeles. Recogió un sobre con varias cartas, todas anónimas y sin destinatario. Parecían ser el registro de una relación romántica. Leyó un poco, acalorado por entrometerse en un mundo ajeno que no tenía nada que ver con su investigación.

Luego fue al ático. Allí se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todas. El suelo era un enorme charco escarlata que se mezclaba con largos cabellos rojos.

– ¿Qué te han hecho Jennifer¿Dónde estas? – susurró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los análisis no mentían, la sangre era reciente, de una mujer joven, y el cabello correspondía con la dueña de la sangre.

Harry estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Necesitaba moverse rápido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Auque no sabía para que.

Iba a bajar las escaleras pero de reojo noto un parpadeo azul desde la ventanita del ático. Todo seguía cubierto en neblina pero hacia el este titilaba una luz azul.

Salio al jardín con una idea fija en la mente. Busco en su mochila la Saeta de Fuego y se monto en ella. Comenzó a elevarse, leyendo en su brújula la altura que llevaba. Sabía que la neblina tenía que llega hasta algún lugar y él iba a descubrirlo. Finalmente atisbo un rayo de sol que precipitadamente lo encandilo con su intensidad. Había dejado debajo de él la espesa blancura que cubría todo. En su reloj podía ver que estaba en la estratosfera. Lo advertía en sus oídos tapados y en la falta de oxigeno.

En la misma dirección que había percibido el leve destello de luz azul, vio cómo una columna espesa de luz se abría entre la neblina.

Se aseguro que Rebeca estuviese con él. Le dijo que no se separara pero vio que temblaba. La tomo en sus manos cariñosamente.

– No te preocupes, si estas conmigo no te va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo.

– Ya lo se eso, – contestó sonriendo tenuemente, – solo estoy pensando en Jennifer.

Harry empalideció y apresuró su marcha volando por encima de la neblina hacia la luz. Coincidía que allí estaba el altar donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia. No hace tanto tiempo atrás, aunque Harry tuviese la rara sensación que habían pasado décadas después de aquello.

Aterrizó con un respingo. No había nadie en aquel lugar sombrío.

Miles de teorías se revelaban en su mente como un torbellino de idea sin poder decir cual era la más acertada. Jennifer vivía rodeada de libros que Harry no terminaba de entender. No eran libros comunes, y Jennifer parecía tener cierta atracción hacia ellos. No se atrevía a llamarlo una obsesión porque concia a Hermione y sabia de que se trataban esas obsesiones. Mas bien, parecía una profunda investigación, como Jennifer le había dicho en un principio.

Y la sangre… no se podía quitar la imagen del ático. Tanta sangre seguro que había acabado con la vida de Jennifer. Probablemente la habían sacrificado. Pero la sangre no estaría en su casa, estaría en el mismísimo altar. Obviamente Jennifer había tenido una especie de enfrentamiento y salio perdiendo. Inconcientemente, Harry cerró sus puños con fuerza sintiendo una quemazón de culpabilidad en el fondo de su estómago. No había terminado de perdonarla y ahora se preguntaba si no se había precipitado a sacar conclusiones. Tenia que encontrar a Jennifer, tenía que encontrar a alguien ya mismo.

Sintió una fuerte puntada en la frente, reflejo que le había quedado en su cicatriz cuando se acercaba al inminente peligro. Pero no había nadie allí y comenzó a dudar de su decisión de ir hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Apoyó su varita en el altar. La yema de sus dedos ardía con la magia antigua que empapaba esa montaña. Habían despertado algo que Harry no lograba descifrar.

– Hay vida en el interior de la montaña, – se dijo a si mismo no sabiendo que podía significar eso.

– Aquí hay unas escaleras, – le avisó el hada que miraba detrás de unas altas rocas.

Harry se acercó y descubrió que las escaleras lo llevaban a una húmeda y oscura caverna que se adentraba en la montaña.

Rebeca apenas iluminaba, se notaba que su nerviosismo la apagaba, así que decidió encender más luz con su varita.

– Quédate cerca mío, – le dijo Harry seriamente y el hada solo movió la cabeza en un tímido sí.

Al principio el pasillo por el que iban era finito y sus codos rozaban con la pared, pero a medida que iban caminando, la cueva se fue haciendo cada vez más y más amplia. Hasta llegar a una enorme estatua de varias criaturas apocalípticas. A los pies pudo ver el cuerpo pálido de alguien y Harry se atragantó al ver que se trataba de Jennifer. Corrió para buscar signos de vida.

– Por favor, no estés muerta, – comenzó a susurrar una y otra vez buscándole el pulso en el cuello, en las muñecas. Ahí notó que estaba herida, tenía unas grotescas cicatrices a lo largo de todo el brazo derecho. Tomó el izquierdo donde un profundo surco le atravesaba el brazo y una serpentina de sangre le caía lentamente, esa era una herida nueva. Intentó cerrarle la herida, pero se le abría aun más. Dejó el brazo cuidadosamente en el suelo.

La abrazó sin saber qué hacía y estudió su forma. Tenia todo el cabello desprolijamente cortado, en algunos lugares era visible su cuero cabelludo, el resto le caía en su apagado rostro que no parecía tener vida alguna. Harry se asustó, tenía que despertarla, así podría transferirle un poco de su sangre para que recuperara algo de fuerzas y no empeorara su situación.

– ¡Por favor, Jennifer!

Miró a su alrededor frotándose la frente. Se sintió culpable. Si no se hubiese ido tan apurado podría haberla ayudado, podría haberle dado una mano para escaparse de ese maldito lugar ¿Qué había hecho? Jennifer nunca quiso estar allí, y la acusó de asesina como si supiera exactamente que ocurría. ¡Todavía no podía entender que estaba pasando! De lo único que estaba seguro era que estaba en el paraíso de las artes oscuras. Una especie de zona liberada para llevar a cabo cualquier cosa prohibida. Y Jennifer estaba esclavizada por alguna razón que no lograba entender ¿Qué le habían hecho para que Jennifer terminara así, lejos de Inglaterra y olvidada por todos, incluyendo los registros del gobierno?

Sin haberlo notado Harry se hamacaba con el cuerpo de la pelirroja en sus brazos, sumido en nuevas preguntas y posibilidades que antes no había considerado. Le dio un beso en la frente, esperando que respondiera abriendo sus ojos marrones, le dio otro en una mejilla.

– ¡Por favor, Jennifer, por favor! ­­– le dio otro corto beso, esta vez en los labios, – ¡Por favor Ginny, despierta!

– ¿Qué dijiste? – escuchó la voz forzada y débil de la muchacha en sus brazos, quien no cesaba de pestañear. – Dijiste mi… – cerró los ojos y su cabeza se desplomó perdiendo toda señal de vida.

Harry la soltó por un segundo como si hubiese estado tocando fuego. Se puso de pie instantáneamente para volver a caer de cuclillas cuando, como un terrible hachazo en su cabeza, sintió que miles de recuerdos surgían en su mente provocando que el dolor se intensificara cada vez mas. Mareado y sudoroso, cargado con recuerdos que no sabia que había perdido, miró incrédulo la delicada presencia de Ginny Weasley.

– ¿Ginny? – Susurró con un miedo que jamás había sentido antes. – ¿Ginny? – Repitió aterrado con la idea que habían pasado tantos años sin siquiera saber ni enterarse qué había sucedido. Pero no recibía respuestas. – ¡GINNY! – Gritó desesperado provocando que su voz retumbara dentro de la caverna como un espantoso eco en agonía.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro con una mano en la frente, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y evitar que las lágrimas que brotaban en sus ojos no nublaran sus pensamientos.

Rebeca volaba sobre el cuerpo, intentando despertarla sin lograrlo y asustada de lo que le ocurría a Harry quien no paraba de balbucear.

– Tus hermanos… tus hermanos... – decía con la respiración entrecortada. – No puedes irte así nomás, Ginny, tu madre esta muy enferma y te necesita, necesita verte ¡Ginny! – Harry se arrodilló frente a Ginny ya sin palabras que decir y apoyó su cabeza en el frío vientre de ella, hipando miserablemente. – ¿Cómo te ocurrió esto¿Quién fue, Ginny?

Estampó su puño contra la piedra dura que formaba el suelo. Harry ya no sabia que hacer.

– ¡Yo te necesito, Ginny! – susurró mientras tomaba una de sus manos bañadas en sangre y le daba un beso en la palma.

– La mataste del todo, idiota. – Escuchó que alguien le decía a sus espaldas. Por reflejo se dio vuelta sobresaltado, apuntando su varita.

– ¡Expeliarmus! – la varita de Harry salió volando de su mano.

Inmediatamente y sin saber qué estaba haciendo, Harry se abalanzó detrás del hombre gritando la ira contenida y lo tomó por el cuello, mientras con la otra recuperaba su varita y le sacaba la de él.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry que le costaba ver con sus ojos llorosos.

– Andre Boyd, mucho gusto… – quiso reír pero Harry ejerció mas presión sobre el cuello.

– ¿Qué le hicieron a Ginny? – preguntó mascullando.

– No le hicimos nada, ella solita se lo hizo… forcejeó un poco para safarse de Harry pero este decidió que seria mas fácil petrificar su cuerpo.

Lo estampó contra el suelo y con unas sogas invisibles que invoco lo ató firmemente. Apoyando un pie sobre su cuello como extra precaución.

– ¿Qué le hicieron? – repitió enfurecido. Esta vez pudo verle bien la cara que la reconoció como la del identikit.

– Se desangró hasta estar lo suficientemente débil para no ser responsable de los sacrificios que realizamos en el altar, justo encima de nosotros. – A Harry no le gustaba nada la actitud del hombre. Estaba confesando todo sin presentar ninguna clase de resistencia.

– ¡En su casa hubo una pelea!

El hombre levantó las cejas.

– Bueno, sí, digamos que se resistió un poco para realizar el último sacrificio…

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – preguntó encrespado por la falta de reacción que obtenía del hombre.

Andre tardo en responder, moviendo sus ojos de un lugar al otro buscando algo.

– Sospechábamos que usted le había hecho una visita. Justo usted que podía descubrir todo… sin embargo Jennifer, o Ginny, – agrego el nombre articulando lentamente, – lo ocultó bien y cuando se fue, nos enteramos de sus andanzas por la propia prensa de su país. Nuestras sospechas habían estado acertadas… La amenazamos, le dije que la tendría que matar. Peor Dolohov hizo muy bien la tarea.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con Dolohov? – cerró sus puños sintiendo sus unas clavarse en la palma de su mano. Nuevos recuerdos resurgían en su mente aumentando la furia que sentía.

– Dolohov se llevó a tu noviecita de la casa de sus padres ¿no lo sabias? Derramó la sangre de Ginny Weasley en toda su casa para realizar la magia que ató su vida con la de cada persona que alguna vez durmió allí. – El hombre hizo una mueca. – En el caso que ella se quitara la vida morirían todos sus seres queridos. Luego la trajo aquí donde procedieron a hacer más magia para esconderse y que el ministerio de magia se olvidara de perseguirnos. ¡Muy inteligente de parte de Dolohov! Solo a un genio podría haberlo hecho tan bien.

Harry estaba a punto de explotar. Tanta rabia contenida, tanta información indeseable…

– ¡Dolohov¿Dónde esta?

– Dolohov era el gobernador, idiota… – Harry pateó al mortifago. Oteo el cuerpo inmóvil de Ginny. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió deseos se matar al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Comenzó a sentir unas lágrimas que suprimió con un terrible esfuerzo.

– Pero ella… – no podía decirlo –, y yo estoy vivo.

– Claro, se rompió el hechizo.

– ¿Cómo?

– El encantamiento decía que el olvido solo se destruye recordando, y usted recordó su nombre.

Harry se calló, sudaba frío ante las confesiones del hombre.

– ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

– Porque la maldita neblina mató a todos, a las fanales primero y luego se produjo un alboroto total, todos empezaron a pelearse entre si. Y después… después desaparecieron todos, la mayoría desapareció, como si la neblina se los hubiera tragado, no hay fanales, no quedo ninguna y sin ellas no se pueden realizar los sacrificios, el país de repente quedo expuesto a las amenazas externas, lo vi en el mapa, de repente estamos ahí, ya no estamos escondidos, no es seguro quedarse aquí.

– ¿Y qué hay de usted?

– Azkaban es lo mas seguro para mi en este momento, solo un loco se expondría frente a la justicia de los magos sudamericanos. Sus prisiones hacen quedar a Azkaban como un lugar divertido.

– ¿Dolohov, dónde está él ahora?

– Creo que se mató… – quiso reírse pero la mirada de Harry lo silenció. – Intentó escaparse en escoba, pero no es un volador experto y cayó desde bien alto. Su cuerpo seguro que quedo afuera. – se rió para sí mismo enfureciendo mas a Harry quien con un movimiento de su varita selló sus labios para que no pudiera continuar hablando.

Volvió junto a la presencia espectral de Ginny quien no respondía a ningún intento de resucitación. Lloraba silenciosamente aunque quería gritar en agonía. Su corazón no podía soportar lo que estaban registrando sus ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella intentando sentir una vez más las miles de sensaciones que le daba sostener la mano de esa chica. Pero lo único que logró sentir era un profundo agujero negro, un vacío lleno de dolor.

Con su otra mano, trazaba pequeños ochos en su frente, como lo hacia cuando se tiraban a tomar sol junto al lago de Hogwarts y no podía dejar de contar las pecas en su nariz, trece o catorce si consideraba esa peca como si fueran dos. La miraba desesperado, con hambre de escucharla reírse una vez mas, creyendo que en cualquier momento despertaría. No podía estar muerta, no podía estar sucediendo esto otra vez. La guerra había acabado hacia mucho tiempo, se suponía que tenía que haber formado una familia, con muchos niños, pelirrojos como ella, como su dulce y graciosa Ginny.

– Despierta ya, Ginny, – suplicaba con voz temblorosa. – Por favor, sabes que te necesito… – su respiración se le hacia cada vez mas difícil y ya no le importaba llorar libremente porque la realidad se iba haciendo mas verdadera en su mente.

– ¡TE AMO, CARAJO¡DESPIERTA YA! – Replicó enojado entregándose al desconsuelo… su llanto ya hacia eco en las paredes de la caverna. Pero no le importaba que escucharan su dolor, ya no le importaba nada. Pues que vengan a matarlo, así se sentía, no tenia sentido seguir viviendo. ¿Para que?

Entre que corrían sus lagrimas, pudo ver el destello de Rebeca que volaba produciendo un extraño zumbido. Pero no le importaba nada. El hada se apoyó en el pecho de Ginny emitiendo una intensa luz dorada. Harry levantó la vista para ver qué sucedía y vio a Rebeca disolverse en el aire en cámara lenta.

– Mi deuda queda saldada, Harry Potter. – le explicó ella con una calida sonrisa antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Sin entender que sucedía., Harry posó su mano donde había estado el hada. Estaba ardiendo. El calor empezó a difundirse hacia el cuello, sus mejillas, su vientre, hasta sus pies.

Todo su ser emitía un caluroso resplandor y a Harry le pareció ver que el pecho de Ginny comenzaba a moverse. Le dio un leve apretón a la mano que sostenía y con su otra mano se seco las mejillas.

La neblina de afuera se hizo camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban. Ginny abrió los ojos, la boca y la neblina empezó a poseerla entrando con una fuerza que empujó a Harry hacia atrás. Obligándolo a soltarle la mano a la que se aferraba con determinación.

El otro hombre contemplaba con asombro.

Cuando pareció que Ginny había ingerido toda la neblina, cerró sus ojos y se puso de rodillas con mucho esfuerzo. Sus manos en el suelo y Harry mirándola asustado a poca distancia. La pelirroja se sacudió con convulsiones que provocaron que vomitara un polvo negro que sublimó en forma de ave humeante, volando hacia fuera.

Ella cayó en el suelo y Harry se acercó temeroso de lo que había visto. La tomó en sus brazos con un delicado cuidado y le puso el dedo índice en el cuello buscándole el pulso y allí, como un lejano tambor, sintió la sangre volver a correr por las venas de Ginny Weasley.

-

* * *

- 

**Nota de Autora**

Confieso que escribí esta historia con el objetivo de llegar a este capítulo. No estoy del todo conforme cómo me quedó, pero los dejo que ustedes juzguen y me digan qué opinan de Jennifer (alias Ginny¿o al revés?). Espero que ya se les aclaren varias dudas. Espero terminar de responder todo en el capitulo que queda. (carita triste)

¡AHORA DEJEN CRITICAS! (¡por favor!)

SALUDOS

Victoria


	14. Las esperanzas de una pelirroja olvidada

_**Las esperanzas de una pelirroja olvidada  
**_

Harry Potter tenía que pensar rápido. No estaba seguro como debía proceder ya que no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad que tendría que volver a Inglaterra inmediatamente con dos personas a cuestas. Pero esta vez había venido equipado con los elementos indispensables para las misiones.

Tomó una alfombra voladora (ilegal en el Reino Unido, salvo para aurores en apuros). Buscó un frasquito y le echó una gotitas a la alfombra provocando que se hiciera invisible cuando era vista desde abajo. Allí puso al mortífago de las cicatrices, que seguía atado con cuerdas invisibles. No mostraba resistencia alguna a pesar del maltrato que estaba recibiendo de un Harry ansioso por llevar a Ginny a que la atendiera algún medico. Aparte de eso, pronunció unos hechizos apurados para que la alfombra siguiera a su escoba.

Ginny respiraba con dificultad y era eso lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. No tenía una mejor manera de transportarla, así que la acomodó en sus espaldas como si estuviese llevando a su mochila, y a su mochila le puso unas gotitas para que también fuera invisible y la ató a la alfombra. Recién entonces creyó conveniente montarse a su Saeta de Fuego.

Ya no había neblina, pero era de noche, y la luna en cuarto menguante no iluminaba del todo. Sin embargo eso no lo molestaba, solo tenía la desagradable sensación que la vida de Ginny peligraba. Por lo que volaba a una velocidad que no recordaba haber alcanzado jamás.

Se dirigía al oeste, donde estaba la casa de Jennifer… Ginny (se tuvo que corregir) para poder utilizar la chimenea que los llevaría a la clínica. Pero esta vez no contaba con la ayuda de Rebeca para guiarse. Y esto le provocó un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Se había encariñado con el hada más de lo que podía admitir. Quería pensar que no hubiese sido necesario el sacrificio que hizo, pero se mentiría a sí mismo. Como él lo veía, desprenderla de un sapo a Rebeca, no se comparaba con devolverle a Ginny, simplemente no tenían comparación. Pero quién sabía cómo lucubraban las mentes de esas criaturas. Le estaría eternamente agradecido.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que llegara a la casita de madera. Aterrizó con un respingo que casi provoca que se chocaran la alfombra y su mochila con él. El hombre se veía verde y a punto de regurgitar por tanta sacudida, pero Harry lo pasó por alto. Entró a la casa sin notar que había una mujer allí.

– Discúlpeme… – le dijo ella suavemente mientras que él apoyaba a Ginny en el suelo, justo al lado de la chimenea. Harry, que no la había visto antes, en una milésima de segundo tenía a su varita apuntándole. La oscuridad le dificultaba verla. Y la mujer intentó encender luz.

– ¡No se mueva! Quédese donde está… – ordenó él tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. La mujer le obedeció. – ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

– Quería saber si Jennifer estaba bien… – contestó tranquila. – ¿me permite prender la luz?

Harry hizo un firulete veloz con la varita y todo quedó iluminado. Ahora estaba encandilado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Se maldijo, no había sido una maniobra muy inteligente de su parte. Cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado, vio que la mujer estaba tocándole la cara a Ginny. Eso le bastó para sacarlo de sus casillas. Tomó a la mujer por un brazo, y la apartó de la pelirroja.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – le gritó.

La mujer se puso de pie y Harry se dio cuenta que se trataba de la sanadora del pueblo, la conocida señora Capostagno. Portaba una expresión de extrema concentración. Comprendió que él mismo estaba alterado y trató de contar hasta diez en su mente para bajar los decibeles de su mal humor.

– Perdón, – balbuceó.

La mujer asintió, pero continuaba llevando su entrecejo fruncido en concentración.

– ¿Me permitiría examinarla?

– Por favor, – le suplicó él sintiendo que suspiraba en alivio.

Volvió a apoyar sus manos en la cara de Ginny.

– ¡Por las barbas de Tritón¿Qué ocurrió? ­– preguntó al ver mejor el estado en que se encontraba.

– Ginny, Jennifer, – Harry ya no sabía como referirse a ella frente a la gente del pueblo. –tuvo una hemorragia importante. La estaba por llevar a la clínica.

– No deberías estar moviéndola de un lugar a otro. – le reprendió, no sabía si en parte no era por la manera que él la había tratado. – Me puedes llamar Bianca, supongo que tú eres Harry Potter.

No se le ocurría qué responder. Miraba detenidamente qué hacía la sanadora agachada, apoyando sus manos en diferentes zonas del pecho de la pelirroja. Sus dedos se avivaban en algunas partes y allí se detenía por más tiempo.

– Ginny… ella tiene suerte de tenerte. ­ – dijo de repente con un dejo de admonición en la voz. – una vez me dijo que vendrías tras ella, que tardarías, pero que ibas a encontrarla.

Las manos de Bianca se apoyaban en la frente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero continuaba hablando sin problemas.

– Yo no le creía, le decía que dejara de soñar, que pusiera los pies en la tierra si quería irse de este lugar. Que de nada le serviría atenerse a falsas esperanzas.

Bianca abrió los ojos para sondearlo con la mirada.

– Me contestó que ya se había aferrado a esperanzas que parecían imposibles contigo y que siempre resultaban bien, que era solo cuestión de paciencia. Paciencia y fe… – Se detuvo para abrir la cantimplora que le colgaba en el cuello, le derramó un poco de agua en la boca a Ginny quien no abría los ojos aun, ni parecía estar respondiendo a lo que fuera que le estuviese haciendo la sanadora.

Bianca lo volvió a mirar, esperando alguna clase de respuesta de Harry después de lo que le estaba diciendo. Él solo pudo sonreírle levemente. Es que estaba pensando en la primera esperanza de Ginny. Solo deseaba ser notada por sus ojos verdes desentendidos. Le tomaron unos buenos seis años, pero terminó enamorado de ella. ¡La fotografía! Esa foto que tenía en la cómoda de su habitación la había tomado Colin cuando recién comenzaban a salir. Harry había estado desprevenido, ya que se rehusaba a toda costa a sacarse fotos. Pero Ginny tramó un muy buen plan. Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él en los parques de Hogwarts y ella pegó un salto con la intención de rodearlo con sus brazos. Mientras, Colin estaba preparado detrás de un árbol con su cámara apuntada al lugar del hecho. Le habían tendido una muy buena trampa.

Bianca Capostagno continuaba en plena labor, su rostro se había arrugado portando una expresión de esfuerzo. Había comenzado a sudar y sus dedos se encontraban estirados a la altura del pecho como si estuviesen acalambrados. Harry ya no soportaba ver eso.

Sin hacer ruidos se fue hasta el cuarto de Jenn- Ginny. Buscó la famosa foto. Y ahora él se podía ver con claridad recibiendo el abrazo de la versión adolescente de la pelirroja. Entendió que las fanales habían logrado lo que ningún otro mago había conseguido antes, burlar toda evidencia que relacionaran a Jennifer con Ginny. Pero cómo lo habían conseguido seguiría siendo un misterio para él.

– Las cartas… – susurró recordando la correspondencia que había tenido en su último año en Hogwarts. Porque al regresar de su búsqueda tras los Horcruxes, Ginny lo obligó a escribir lo que equivaldrían a todo un año de correspondencia, donde le debía explicar absolutamente todo por lo que había pasado el año anterior. Y Ginny a cambio le escribió otras cartas respondiéndole. Pero la carta con toda la historia y sus debidas explicaciones solo fue una, ya que tenia "una gran habilidad para resumir todo", como le había indicado ella con sarcasmo. El resto habían sido súplicas para que volvieran a estar juntos, o interminables listas enumerando las razones por las que debía ser su novio, o el ensayo que había escrito comparando sus pecas con las constelaciones. Finalmente con la quinta carta cedió, solo había sido una nota escrita en un trozo de pergamino viejo y nada mas había bastado un "Te amo, Ginevra Weasley"

Guardó todo en su mochila. Empacó las cosas de Ginny lo más que pudo. Pues su mochila estaba echa para cargar cuanta cantidad de cosas quisiera, reduciendo su peso a razón de uno en diez mil kilos.

Se sentó contra la pared de la sala esperando y esperando. Por momentos, veía que aparecían burbujas con una sustancia celeste adentro que se desprendían de las manos de la sanadora y quedaban flotando por el techo hasta desaparecer en un _plop_.

– Le devastó cuando te fuiste de la Florinda. – le dijo luego de un rato de silencio en los que parecía haberse congelado en el lugar. – Pensó que cuando vieras la ceremonia te ibas a interponer y la ayudarías. Jamás se imaginó que te irías así. – Retiró las manos del abdomen de Ginny y se las frotó entre sí. – Pensó que ya no tenía esperanzas. Y fue entonces que dejó de ir a trabajar, nunca estaba disponible para nada. A partir de que te fuiste, dejó de importarle todo, se había convertido en un vegetal.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Ya se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero que se lo dijeran en forma directa solo servia para reafirmar su culpabilidad. Ginny no lo perdonaría.

­– Necesita descansar en un hospital, Potter. – Declaró mientras se ponía de pie. – Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más. Tiene toda su energía catabólica acelerada. Intenté acelerarle su energía anabólica, pero solo servirá por unas horas. Para reestabilizarla necesito el equipo medico de un hospital. – Suspiró y tomó agua de su cantimplora. – ¿Qué le hicieron esta vez¿Por qué hubo tanta neblina?

Harry también se levantó y sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar la cueva.

– No lo se. Salió mal esa ceremonia que realizan… – no deseaba entrar en muchos detalles.

– ¿Qué hace Andre Boyd atado así? – señaló hacia fuera.

Harry se detuvo a mirarla. Hacia demasiadas preguntas.

– Es un mortífago buscado por el gobierno ingles.

– Era hora que vinieran entonces. Supongo que los demás huyeron. En la cúpula del poder hay, o mejor dicho había, cualquier cantidad de criminales escapados de diferentes partes del mundo. Pero de repente se cayeron las barreras que nos mantenían escondidos. – Suspiró resignada. – Supongo que a estas alturas las autoridades mágicas de los países vecinos se acaban de dar cuenta que apareció una enorme región así como si nada. En la ciudad debe estar lleno de aurores de Chile, de Argentina y quién sabe si hay de Perú y Bolivia. No me sorprendería…

A Harry le importaba un comino en ese momento, solo quería saber que Ginny iba a estar bien. Pero en un costado de su mente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Había surgido un nuevo territorio por el que disputarían los países vecinos. A menos que se comprobara su soberanía. Pero con todos sus habitantes huyendo, eso seria imposible.

– ¿Dónde están sus hijos? – le preguntó por los mellizos que sabían que siempre andaban detrás de ella.

– Mi marido se fue temprano a donde viven mis padres por Neuquén. Los llevó con él. Yo quise esperar a que regresara Ginny. Solía caer en una profunda fiebre cada vez que se encontraba con las fanales. Pero nunca nada tan grave como esto.

Harry se agachó y le tomó una mano a Ginny. Se notaba que su respiración estaba acelerada, seguramente por lo que le había hecho Bianca.

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó la sanadora.

– Ir al hospital ¿Puede viajar en traslador? – cuestionó preocupado.

– Únicamente si va acompañada.

– Pediré permiso ahora mismo… ¿Qué harás tú? – Harry estaba buscando algo en su mochila.

– Yo me desapareceré en cuanto sepa cómo harán para regresar. No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí ¿Qué hará con Andre Boyd? – sacudió la cabeza hacia donde estaba el hombre afuera de la casa.

Tenia muchas ganas de dejarlo atado allí. Pero sabía que tendría miles de problemas. Así que tomó un pequeño espejo entre sus manos.

– ¡Ron¿Ron, estas allí?

El reflejo de Harry se disolvió y se transformó en la cara perpleja de Ron Weasley.

– ¡Harry¿Dónde estás? Ginny… no sabemos donde… mi mamá está contando… y Dolohov… nos olvidamos… y ahora esta hablando… pero Ginny… ¡Y Ginny, Harry! – No podía entenderle una oración completa. Se imaginó que cuando se había roto el hechizo todos volvieron a recordarla. No quería imaginarse la revuelta que se habría ocasionado.

– ¡Ron! – exclamó para que le prestara atención, pero sin mucho resultado. – ¡Ginny está conmigo! Pero necesita ir ya mismo a San Mungo. – Ahora Ron tenía toda su atención puesta en Harry con los ojos bien grandes, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y comprender lo que le decía su amigo. – Necesito que vayas ya mismo a la oficina de trasladores y me den vía libre para ingresar al país y para realizar trasladores.

– ¡Está bien, dame cinco minutos! – contestó Ron y reaparecieron los ojos verdes preocupados de antes.

Si Harry hubiese seguido el protocolo correspondiente, antes de haber tomado la escoba y sus cosas para llegar hasta La Florinda, no tendría que pedirle ningún favor a nadie. Pero se hubiese atrasado al menos una semana mas para llegar. Y hubiese sido muy tarde para Ginny. No quiso pensar en eso.

La señora Capostagno le ofreció su cantimplora a Harry quien aceptó con gratitud.

Sintió calor en sus manos y vio que el espejo cambiaba de tonalidades.

– ¡Harry! – Vio que reaparecía Ron, – ya está listo.

– Avisa en Azkaban que un mortífago aparecerá allí y ve a San Mungo.

– Ya están esperando a Ginny ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó con algo de tristeza.

Harry miró detrás suyo donde estaba ella luchando por volver a vivir.

– Inconciente… – suspiró él, – necesita que la atiendan.

– ¡Apúrate, entonces!

El solo afirmó con la cabeza y tomó un calcetín sucio que había visto tirado en el cuarto de Ginny. Con ese hizo el traslador hacia Azkaban. Luego tomó uno de los libros que Ginny guardaba en las cajas y realizó el otro que iría al hospital londinense, para dos personas.

Se acercó hacia el mortífago y le explicó que iría directo a la prisión. Luego apoyó el traslador en la mano de Andre y éste se desvaneció en el aire.

– Gracias por todo, Bianca. – le dijo mientas le daba la mano. – Has ayudado mas de la cuenta, te estaré siempre agradecido.

– Lo hago por Ginny, – le contestó – esperaré noticias tuyas y de ella. – Agregó mientras que Harry se colgaba la mochila y se agachaba para apoyarle el libro encantado en una de sus manos.

– Adiós, – dijo cuando solo faltaban tres segundos para que se activara el traslador.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que había pestañeado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el hall de entrada del hospital. Allí lo esperaban Arthur ceñudo, los gemelos y un sanador que parecía bastante mayor.

Un equipo de enfermeros se acercó a Harry y a la pelirroja. Uno lo ayudó a que se pusiera de pie, y otro elevó a Ginny por los aires y se la llevó corriendo al área de emergencias. Luego iría al cuarto piso donde ya tenia un cuarto asignado al que aun no podían entrar. Ahí era donde lo llevaron los Weasleys.

El pasillo era largo y había sillas entre puerta y puerta de los cuartos. Harry se sentó en una silla impaciente a tener noticias. Sin notar que el resto de los Weasleys que allí se encontraban lo miraban fijo, esperando explicaciones que él todavía no deseaba dar.

De repente, escuchó que se aproximaban unos tacos apresurados, levantó la vista y la vio a Hermione algo agitada.

– Vine en cuanto me dijo Ron. – Le dijo a Harry – ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lo inevitable. Hermione nunca se callaba. Ahora tendría que explicar cosas de las que todavía no lograba entender muy bien.

– Dolohov… – empezó con dificultad, – Dolohov se la llevó a Sudamérica el día del ataque en La Madriguera. La obligaban… – su boca se había quedado sin saliva, – la obligaban a hacer magia oscura y la tenían amenazada con nuestras propias vidas.

– ¡Ginny es mas inteligente que eso! – exclamó George que tenia una expresión de furia que no le sentaba muy bien. Harry estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre con una sonrisa. – Ginny sabe que es difícil deshacerse de nosotros ¿Por qué creyó que nos pasaría algo?

– No es eso, George, – trató de calmarlo Harry, – hubiésemos muerto sin saber el porqué. Aparentemente Dolohov hizo magia oscura en La Madriguera, resultando en la muerte de todos los que durmieron allí en el caso de que Ginny muriera.

Hermione estaba con una mano en su boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿Por qué no podíamos recordarla, Harry¿Por qué había desaparecido todo rastro de ella? ­ ¿Cómo la encontraste? – su amiga le preguntó casi en un susurro cargado con mucho temor.

Harry suspiró y se sacudió sus cabellos. Lo cierto era que ni él estaba muy seguro de eso.

– Por lo que tengo entendido, habían unas mujeres que se dedicaban exclusivamente a las artes oscuras, lograron que todo rastro de Ginny sea borrado… No se… No entiendo todavía muy bien, tendremos que preguntarle a Ginny directamente… o a Andre… – agregó lo ultimo en un murmuro enojado que nadie escuchó.

– ¿Qué ocurrió luego, Harry? – habló Arthur por primera vez

– Llegué allá y la encontré apenas con vida… – Harry sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, cerró los ojos tratando de disipar la sensación. – No sabia que era ella, pensé que era Jennifer.

– ¡Jennifer! – exclamó Hermione, todos la miraron. – ¿Todo este tiempo había sido Jennifer?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry devastada por esa revelación, se mordía los labios y por momentos parecía que se iba a comer las uñas.

– Todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí y la pobre no nos dijo nada.

– Deja a Harry que continúe, Hermione. – Le dijo Arthur.

– Perdón, Harry.

– Pensaba que era Jennifer, la chica que me había hospedado mientras que estuve perdido en Sudamérica, – aclaró – Me acerqué para ayudarla, pero… – no recordaba muy bien como había pasado, solo que el estaba abrazándola y cuando se dio cuenta, Ginny estaba en sus brazos muerta. – Pero… luego recordé a Ginny, y… – le estaba costando respirar. – Había dejado de dar signos de vida… – Harry sentía a unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero se tenia que contener, no quería recordar la miseria y la agonía. Miraba un punto fijo en la pared. – Pero Rebeca, no sé qué fue lo que hizo, y la trajo a la vida otra vez… Rebeca… – ya no podía seguir.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro y levantó la vista. Arthur Weasley le sonreía levemente.

– Gracias por traerla, Harry. – Susurró.

Solo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de continuar hablando.

Pasó el resto de la noche en silencio. Mientras que los Weasleys iban y venían entre el cuarto de la señora Weasley y el pasillo frente al cuarto de Ginny.

Por lo que le contó Hermione, Molly Weasley había empezado a hablar a las corridas acerca Dolohov y el ataque que había ocurrido en la Madriguera. La habían llevado al hospital porque estaba hecha una furia y exigía saber sobre su hija. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una buena dosis de las mejores pociones tranquilizantes que el servicio medico le podía ofrecer. Al parecer ahora estaba un poco mas relajada, hablando con Ron sobre los detalles de aquel encuentro. Según había podido escuchar Hermione, luego George, y mas tarde Fred (en el orden que habían ido a visitar a Molly). El día que se graduaban todos de Hogwarts, Ginny fue a buscar a su madre a La Madriguera, y allí apareció un vengativo Dolohov con la intención de matar a la última Prewett que quedaba con vida.

Dolohov guardaba cierto odio hacia la familia de Molly, desde antes que ella naciera. Al parecer por una disputa de tierras y riquezas que al final acabaron con la vida de los padres de Dolohov. O algo así había supuesto ella, pero nunca le quedó claro que había ocurrido entre sus padres para ganarse ese odio especial del mortífago. Así que Ginny se hizo presente en el medio de aquel enfrentamiento que tomó por sorpresa a Molly causándole casi la muerte. Y Ginny, en un acto desesperado suplicó que no le hiciera nada a su madre, y se entregó a Dolohov sin pensarlo dos veces. El resto ya se sabía (más o menos).

También aprovechó y habló con Hermione sobre otro tema que lo intrigaba.

– Tengo entendido que has rechazado a Ron, – le dijo en voz baja y notó como Hermione se ponía colorada.

– No lo rechacé, le dije que no era el mejor momento para casarnos.

– ¿Qué te detiene?

Hermione suspiró y se frotó la frente.

– Le diagnosticaron cáncer a mi madre, todavía no se lo dije a Ron.

– ¿Por? Sabes que Ron te va a entender. – Harry la miró con un poco de pena.

– No es eso, es que Ron va a querer que mi madre venga aquí para que le den algún tratamiento mágico. Pero mi mamá prefiere los métodos muggles tradicionales, son más lentos y no son tan seguros, pero ella se siente mas cómoda así. Sabes como se pondría Ron…

Y Harry sabía que Ron había adoptado a los padres de Hermione de muy buena manera. Los mimaba con un montón de cosas mágicas que sus futuros suegros aceptaban con buen humor.

– Solo díselo a Ron, se puede llegar a sentir ofendido…

De repente, apareció Ginny aun inconciente, flotando frente a un sanador y una enfermera. Todos se pusieron de pie expectantes de lo que iba a pasar. Pero los tres entraron al cuarto y pasó un largo rato hasta que salio en sanador a hablar.

– Disculpen toda la demora, se que han estado esperando mucho tiempo por noticias. – dijo en sanador mientras que guardaba una especie de anotador en un bolsillo. – Ginevra Weasley ya esta mejor, hemos estabilizado el balance metabólico aplicándole unas dosis elevadas de Metaporfivina, y realizándole una delicada restitución de sus nudos vitales. Por ahora lo único que necesita es descansar.

De todos los que estaban allí, solo Hermione parecía haber entendido todo lo que había dicho el sanador. Por suerte…

– ¿Restitución de sus nudos vitales¿Tan grave se encontraba?

– Es algo común entre personas sometidas a grandes cargas de magia oscura. No es para preocuparse, solo necesita descansar y cuando ya este mejor tendrá que venir para realizar la correspondiente rehabilitación de magia. En un año ya podrá llevar una vida normal.

– ¿Un año para rehabilitarse? – preguntó Arthur que parecía empezar a comprender de que estaban hablando, Hermione y el sanador.

– Con buena predisposición puede que sea menos. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros casos que atender, volveré mas tarde para hacerle un chequeo a la señorita Weasley.

Detrás apareció la enfermera que les indico que podían entrar al cuarto solo si mantenían silencio. Y así lo hicieron. Harry temía verla, se sentía tan mal por todo lo que había sucedido. Lo inundaba la culpa de haberse ido de La Florinda abandonando a Ginny. No se lo podía perdonar. No era común en él dar la espalda a esa clase de cosas. Durante la guerra siempre hacía frente a cualquier situación en que las artes oscuras estuviesen involucradas. Pero luego, se había tomado las vacaciones recomendadas por Ginny muy a pecho.

De eso se trataba la segunda esperanza de Ginny. Que terminara la guerra, y que Harry sobreviviera para que pudiese encontrar algo de paz. Así le confesó la noche después que se casó Bill Weasley. Había sido una noche muy fresca de verano y Harry había encontrado a Ginny llorando en silencio en el jardín de su casa, justo detrás del gran roble para no ser vista. No recordaba haberla visto tan triste y miserable antes. Harry se acercó pensando que Ginny solo estaba teniendo un ataque de celos por el hermano que se había casado con la insoportable Fleur. Ginny se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para que él no notase que había estado llorando y trató de fingir una exagerada sonrisa.

– Hola Harry, – le había dicho.

– ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

– No, pero no importa, se que voy a estar mejor.

– ¿Por?

Ginny lo miró fijamente con los ojos rojos y entendió que parte de la culpa de esas lágrimas eran debido a él. ¡Que equivocado que había estado en sospechar que se trataban de celos! No pudo evitarlo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ginny estaba toda rígida en su abrazo. Obviamente no quería ser abrazada.

– No hagas esto más difícil para mi, Harry. – Le dijo severamente. – No me abraces, no me mires con pena tampoco.

– Yo no… – comenzó a defenderse él.

– No me interrumpas, necesito decirte esto. – Ginny suspiró. – Si terminaste esta relación suponiendo que Voldemort – cerró los ojos cuando dijo su nombre, – vendría por mi solo para llegar a ti, pues entonces deja de tratarme como si yo todavía te importara. No me abraces, no me hables, ni me mires. Si quieres me tiño el pelo de rubio y me lo corto para parecerme a Malfoy. – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de costado ante la imagen. – Pero te ruego que no me trates como si aun fuésemos novios.

Harry se sintió acalorado a pesar del frío de la noche.

– Pero es difícil no dejar de hacerlo, Ginny. Eres tan abrazable que aun disfrazada de Malfoy lo intentaría.

Ginny lo reprimió con la mirada. Él solamente estaba intentado levantarle el humor, y por lo general un brazo siempre había bastado. Pero nunca antes la había visto a Ginny tan mal, siempre había estado él en peores condiciones de ánimo, por lo que solía ser ella la que sabía que hacer en esas situaciones.

– Perdóname, – le contestó Harry miserablemente, – prometo no hacerlo… – susurró y vio que a Ginny le volvían las lágrimas las que se secó rápidamente con las manos.

– Solo quiero que termine esta maldita guerra. Júrame que lo destruirás y volverás con vida y te tomarás el resto de tus días unas vacaciones sin responsabilidades.

Harry asintió aturdido por el arrebato de Ginny y no pudo evitar mirarla a esos ojos donde se sentía tan bien y tan perdido.

– ¡Basta, Harry! – le reclamó Ginny. Se marchó enojada hasta la casa. El se quedó mirando al punto donde había estado la pelirroja sin entender que la reacción de Ginny era debido a que la había estado mirando, y que eso ya no tenia permitido hacer.

No había notado cuánto la había extrañado, cuanto le hacia falta. Ahora era él quien debía tener paciencia y fe de que Ginny volviera en sí.

Pasaron unos cinco días bastante movidos luego de la vuelta de Ginny a Inglaterra.

Ron y Harry parecían no poder respirar entre tanto ajetreo que había debido a la cantidad de nuevos casos que tuvieron que reabrir, entre los que se encontraban el de Dolohov, Andre Boyd, Sinclair, y muchos mortifagos prófugos que habían desaparecido o por alguna extraña razón habían sido olvidados.

Lo que primero se publicó en los periódicos fue el surgimiento de esas tierras de La Florinda en Sudamérica. Nadie explicaba las causas de semejante aparición, pero si detallaban las consecuencias. Los aurores de los países vecinos hicieron un enorme trabajo para ocultar las tierras al mundo muggle, esta vez sin intervención de magia oscura. Y por el momento no se sabía que harían con ese enorme lugar. Expondrían el caso en la Organización de las Naciones de Mágicas Unidas (La "ONMU"). Era una de las decisiones mas civilizadas a las que podían haber llegado.

Con respecto a toda la gente que logró fugarse, los criminales sobretodo, muchos fueron aprehendidos por los mismos aurores que habían estado trabajando para ocultar la región, otros se escaparon quien sabía donde, mientras que la mayoría parecía haber muerto misteriosamente. Y en las autopsias se informaba que todas las cavidades internas estaban llenas de un humo negro, producto de algún encantamiento de origen incierto que les había provocado la muerte. Harry recordó la neblina de aquel nefasto día, y el humo que Ginny había escupido cuando Rebeca le había devuelto la vida.

A Dolohov no lo pudieron encontrar, jamás encontraron su cuerpo, ni encontraron rastros que indicasen qué le había ocurrido. Harry sabía que las fanales habían desaparecido como si nada cuando ocurrió la ceremonia que había salido mal. Pero Andre Boyd había confesado bajo la influencia del veritaserum, que Antoin Dolohov había sobrevivido la neblina, que había muerto al caer de una escoba voladora. Pero nada de esto coincidía con las pistas que habían encontrados los aurores. Andre estaba en Azkaban cumpliendo una dura sentencia de 250 años que la justicia no tardo mucho en delegar. No solo se lo acusaba de secuestrar al niño muggle Ulrich del Puente, en su archivo había evidencias que había torturado por placer a miles de muggles.

A pesar de todo, Harry ya había solicitado unos días de licencia. Todo eso no le importaba tanto. Le preocupaba enormemente el hecho que durante esos cinco días Ginny no había abierto o interactuado con nadie. Se encontraba solo en el hospital sentado junto a la cama de la pelirroja que no había cesado de dormir. Los demás fueron a la confitería del hospital por orden de Harry, ya que no se despegaban de Ginny en ningún momento. El sanador insistía que era normal que durmiera tanto después del tratamiento que había recibido. Pero eso no tranquilizaba a Harry quien no dejaba de morderse las uñas mirando la quieta figura de Ginny.

Tampoco sabía que haría si se despertara. Se había imaginado decenas de escenarios donde ella le decía un montón de cosas por no haberla ayudado a escaparse de La Florinda. O aun peor, se la imaginaba no dirigiéndole la palabra por el resto de su vida. Por mucho que le agradaba quedarse solo con ella porque podía mirarla todo lo que el tiempo que él quería, le aterraba la idea de que no hubiese otra persona si se llegaba a despertar. Suspiró y se acercó mas al borde de la silla, para comprobar si no se estaba haciendo la dormida. No, era evidente que la respiración profunda no podía ser fingida. Se volvió a echar hacia atrás y miró el techo hasta que sintió que se le contracturaba el cuello.

– Bianca… – escuchó que susurraban y Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie frente a Ginny. – Bianca… – volvió a decir mientras que se llevaba una mano a los ojos.

– Bianca no esta, – le contestó Harry en voz baja, temiendo lo peor.

Ginny pareció asustarse, y se sentó en un santiamén en la cama provocándole un mareo, se tapó los ojos con la mano para recuperar la compostura.

– Estás débil, tómatelo con más calma.

– ¿Dónde esta Bianca¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó con la mano cubriéndose los ojos

– Bianca ya te atendió, se fue con su familia. Dejó dicho que luego le escribieras.

Se hizo silencio mientras que Ginny trataba de quitarse la mano de los ojos.

– Me duelen los ojos. ¿Estoy en la clínica?

Harry tragó fuerte.

– Estas en el hospital San Mungo…

– ¡San Mungo¿Quieres decir que estoy en Londres? – Ginny comenzó a reírse, obviamente creía que era una broma. – ¿Eres Javier, no? El nuevo enfermero…

– Ginny, estas en San Mungo, en Londres…

– ¡Espera un momento! Repite mi nombre… – le dijo asustada.

– Ginny, o Ginevra Weasley. – Contestó Harry ansioso.

Ginny se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Se frotaba los ojos intentando ver quien le hablaba pero no parecía tener resultados, así que empezó a llorar en silencio.

– No se que me pasa…

– Apagaré la luz, – Harry dejo la habitación en penumbras. – ¿Mejor?

Ahora era él quien no distinguía nada, provocando que se chocara con la silla y luego con la cama.

– ¿Es cierto, entonces?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Debo estar loca, eso debe ser…

– ¿De qué estas hablando?

– Si dijeron mi nombre, o estoy muerta, o simplemente creí que dijeron mi nombre… – susurraba acelerada.

– Te llamas Ginevra Weasley, tus padres son Arthur y Molly, tienes seis hermanos: Bill, Charley, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, y mi mejor amigo, Ron.

Ginny no contestaba. Y sus ojos ya distinguían el contorno de las cosas, se sentó a los pies de la cama, esperando alguna reacción de ella.

– Acércate mas, por favor. – susurró en la oscuridad provocándole un extraño escalofrío a Harry. – Quiero verte mejor.

– Si quieres vuelvo a encender la luz, – le patinó la voz por los nervios.

– No, deja, no quiero volver a encandilarme, aparte me duele todo.

Harry se acercó y Ginny se quedó por un rato mirándolo directo a los ojos. No lograba distinguir la expresión que tenia. Parecía que sonreía, o podía ser que lo miraba con sospecha, simplemente no lograba reconocerlo.

Finalmente Ginny se abalanzó hacia Harry, y se puso a llorar a moco tendido. Él no sabia que hacer y la abrazó contento de que ya estuviese un poco mejor, si llorar de esa manera podía ser visto así.

– Harry, pensé que no volverías, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, yo no quería que…

– Shhh, tranquila, ya estás bien, – dijo con muchas ganas de reírse y saltar y cantar de la alegría.

Cuando Ginny se calmó, comenzó a hacer una pregunta tras otra sin parar. Harry tuvo que volver a relatar lo que había ocurrido, pero esta vez entró en más detalles.

– Perdóname, por todo, Ginny. Yo no sabía…

– ¿Qué dices Harry? No es tu culpa…

– Pero, podría haberte ayudado, y no lo hice.

Ginny empezó a reírse para adentro.

– Te extrañé, – le dijo Ginny y Harry sonrió de costado. – Ven y siéntate a mi lado, me pones nerviosa que sigas parado. Él obedeció y Ginny lo rodeó con lo brazos.

– ¿Me arreglaron un poco el pelo? – cambió el tema rápidamente. Y Harry no se había fijado si lo habían hecho o no. Se sintió avergonzado por no prestar más atención a esas cosas. Recordó que Molly y Hermione habían estado comentando sobre productos para que creciera el cabello, pero no sabía que habían hecho al respecto.

– ¿Quien te lo cortó así?

– Fui yo… – contestó en un murmuro. – Amenace a las fanales, cuando me habían ido a buscar la última vez, que no tenía miedo de hacerme daño a mi misma para no llevar a cabo más sacrificios. Sabes que escaparme era imposible, lo había intentado varias veces, y no creo que ni Fred ni George estuviesen aptos para semejante empresa. Así que me corte el pelo. Y no tenia espejo, así que se que me quedo espantoso. ¿Ahora esta mejor?

– ¿Y las heridas en tus brazos? – evitaba responderle.

– ¡Ah, esas! – Se reacomodo en la cama y se toco un brazo. – Ahora podemos decir que tenemos mas cosas en común… – escuchó sarcasmo en su voz.

– No digas eso, Ginny, – le dijo él dolido por el comentario. Le gustaba encontrar cosas en común con la pelirroja, pero no exactamente las malas. Y Harry odiaba a su cicatriz y ya odiaba las de Ginny.

Ginny le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón.

– Son de cuando las fanales me utilizaban como rata de laboratorio. Pero la ultima vez, ya sabes, estaba tratando de estar lo mas debilitada posible, sin necesidad de morirme. No podía morirme, pero podía arruinarles la fiesta.

Harry se quedó cabizbajo, pensando en las pocas evidencias que había recolectado, un "cuchillo de plata, y algo no material". Eso había salido como resultado en el análisis de sangre. Y la explicación de Ginny le servia para corroborarlo.

– Debo preguntarte algo, pero me da mucho miedo la respuesta. – Interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry.

– No tienes que temerle a nada, yo te cuido.

– Siempre tan caballero, – se rió ella. – Te debería haber preguntado antes, pero no me animaba… Es que, pasaron tantos años y te olvidaste de mí, sin quererlo, obviamente, pero, es que ¿tienes novia o te casaste y ya tienes hijos? – dijo lo ultimo aceleradamente.

Harry suspiró e inhaló el perfume natural a flores que emanaba la pelirroja, intentó apoyar una mano en su cabeza y sintió el cabello irregular.

– No arreglaron tu cabello, Ginny.

– ¿Que¡Ay no¿Todos me vieron así? – Ginny había soltado a Harry y se tocaba la cabeza. – Debo estar horrible…

– No, no estas horrible. – Ginny siguió en silencio tocándose la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces?

­– Entonces estas muy linda. – Harry se había puesto colorado, pero la oscuridad lo disimulaba bien.

– ¿No, no eso, entonces que hay de ti, Harry? – sintió la mirada penetrante de Ginny.

– No tengo novia, ni estoy casado, y no tengo hijos. – Se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Y que has hecho en todo este tiempo? Podrías haber salido con alguien… – Harry se sintió enojado por alguna extraña razón.

– No, no pude salir con nadie, – refutó empacado. – Y me molesta que también quieras jugar como los demás a buscarme pareja. Pensé que todavía seguíamos manteniendo la promesa que nos hicimos hace 6 años, Ginny Weasley.

– Harry Potter, no te estoy buscando pareja. A menos que quieras salir con una tal Jennifer Weaver. ¿Y cómo lograste recordar la promesa?

– No la recordaba, simplemente lo sabia. – Seguía empacado.

– ¿Entonces?

– Entonces nada.

– ¿No estas interesado en nadie tampoco?

– Solo en ti – continuaba enojado por el cuestionario de Ginny. Acaso no era lo suficientemente obvio.

– Ya Harry, no te pongas así, le dio un beso en la mano. Pasó demasiado tiempo, cualquier cosa podría haber ocurrido.

– ¿Y que hay de ti? – le echó en cara.

– Bueno, no voy a negar que Patricio era muy buena compañía – Se puso tenso y Ginny lo volvió a mirar fijo, – Harry, siempre te esperé, lo sabes ¿no? No hubo nadie, solo tú. – Ginny suspiro y se callo. Él se dio cuenta que debía calmarse. Así que intento relajarse escuchando la respiración de Ginny en la oscuridad. Tenían que hablar de tantas cosas todavía.

Estaba apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Harry quien seguía armando el rompecabezas de este misterio que había provocado la desaparición de la pelirroja.

– ¿Me explicas algo? – le preguntó en las penumbras del cuarto, asombrado que ningún Weasley haya regresado aun.

– Dime…

– ¿Quiénes eran esas fanales?

– Unas mujeres asquerosas, Harry. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas repugnantes que hacían. Para que no pudieran recordarme, – sintió que Ginny se estremecía a su lado, – le sacaron los ojos a una de ellas y… ¡ay, Harry! Me obligaron a… no puedo contarlo, es muy repulsivo. – Harry no insistió. – Y luego realizaron otra cosa peor, una tras otra hasta que todo el que viese cosas de mi pasado no las pudiese reconocer o relacionar conmigo. Dolohov las presionó para que desvanecieran absolutamente cualquier traza de mi pasado. Ya que era mas probable que fueran tras mío que tras ellos.

– Tenían razón. – Afirmó Harry. – Pero obviamente no hicieron muy bien la tarea con Dolohov, porque todavía teníamos el archivo.

– Es que no quería someterse a la misma tortura que me sometieron a mí. Dolohov es un cobarde. – Harry la miró admirado.

Ginny bostezó.

– ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Harry incrédulo de que después de haber dormido por cinco días seguidos quisiera seguir descansando.

– Sí, estoy cansada.

– ¿Te dejo dormir?

– Sí… – le dijo mientras se reacomodaba y Harry se levantaba. – No te vayas... – susurró ya acostada para seguir durmiendo.

– No me voy, – él le contesto mientras que se sentaba en la silla.

– Umm… – Le dijo algo inentendible.

Pasó un rato en profundo silencio. Harry sonreía como un idiota. ¡Es que Ginny estaba bien!

– Harry, deja de mirarme tan de cerca, me dan escalofríos, – murmuró Ginny, – o dame un beso y ya.

Harry se despeinó un poco y le dio un beso prolongado en los labios. Ginny quedó profundamente dormida.

Aprovechó y encendió la luz como estaba antes. Lo cierto era que con toda la excitación del momento no sabía si tendría que haber llamado al sanador o a algún enfermero.

Ginny se sentó abruptamente en la cama. Y Harry se volvió a poner de pie.

– ¡Si a eso le llamas un beso, entonces yo soy un sapo! – exclamó al azar y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un dedo apuntando al techo.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba soñando. Sonrió para sí mismo y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla. Ginny volvió a acostarse sin soltar a Harry.

En ese momento la familia Weasley se dignó a llegar. Cuando vieron a Ginny durmiendo mientras que abrazaba a Harry como a un osito de peluche. Todos se detuvieron en seco. El primero en reaccionar fue Charlie.

– Bueno, no me sorprende que se haya querido aprovechar cuando no estábamos.

– No, no es lo que parece, – empezó a defenderse Harry, espantado de que pudiesen pensar mal de él. Dejó a Ginny inmediatamente, temiendo por su vida.

– ¡Las vacas del desierto asustan al jugo de calabaza! – exclamó Ginny sentándose otra vez en la cama. Todos dejaron de mirar a Harry y dirigieron toda su atención a Ginny quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas a la altura de sus hombros.

– No quedó muy cuerda parece, – susurró Ron preocupado.

– Nunca lo estuvo, – agregó Fred.

– Solo esta soñando, – dijo Harry más calmado mientras que volvía a sentarse junto a Ginny quien la rodeo con sus brazos y se volvía a dormir apoyada en él. – Se despertó hace más de dos horas ya. – Aclaró antes de que hicieran otro comentario acerca del abrazo de su hermanita. – Estaba muy confundida…

– ¿Pero esta bien, no? – preguntó Molly quien se puso al otro lado de la cama y acariciaba la cara de Ginny.

– Si, esta muy bien. – contestó mirándola a Ginny.

De repente, todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez. Todos tenían algo que decir o algo que preguntar. Harry estaba contento entre tanto barullo de color pelirrojo. Sobretodo rodeado por esos brazos pecosos que no parecían ser afectados por tanto ruido. Finalmente sentía que se reía de corazón.

**Nota larga y final de Autora**: Sniff… último capitulo de mi exuberante historia. Espero que les haya gustado ¡La disfrute muchísimo escribiendo! Bueno, algunos capítulos debería retocarlos y hasta reescribirlos de cero. Pero la historia general no quedo tan espantosa. ¿O creen lo contrario?

Para los que quieran que continúe este relato, confórmense con esta imagen dibujada por Marta T: (triple w punto artdungeon punto net) No me deja poner direcciones... asi que decifrenlo ustedes como puedan. Tambien, echenle un vistazo a esta pagina (triple w punto deviantart punto com) y busquen a Iberghol y a makani... Hacen unos dibujos muy interesantes.

_Anuncio que me vuelvo a retirar por un tiempo del mundo fanfictionesco para dedicarme a estudiar. Es que tengo exámenes. Pero luego prometo regresar con historias más interesantes y más extravagantes._

_Tal vez me dedique a hacer traducciones… ¿quien sabe?_

_**Agradecimientos especiales:**_

_Sorei/Neko Chan/ Miss I_¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! Si no hubiese sido por vos, la historia se hubiese vuelto a estancar después de la maldita Ceremonia.

_Paloma/Zafiro_: Me alimento de tus hermosos comentarios. Me permiten respirar durante el resto del día… ¡GRACIAS POR SER ADICTA A LOS FFS!

Al resto del mundo que deja reviews, los amo, y me quiero casar con todos ustedes.

A los que solo leen… también los quiero.


End file.
